


PPGZ and RRBZ love Story: Amulet of the Devil

by Alec0315



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Megumu Ishiguro
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Amulet of the Devil, Amulets, Angel Healing, Anti-Hero, Badass, Blushing, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Brutality, Canon Backstory, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Timeline, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Clouds, Coffee, Control, Courage, Crossing Timelines, Curses, Dark Magic, Declarations Of Love, Demon Blood, Demon Powers, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Depression, Destructive powers, Developing Relationship, Devil, Dreams and Nightmares, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic, Epic Battles, Epic Friendship, Epic Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, False Memories, Fans, Fights, Fire, Fire Kamehameha, Fire Magic, Fire Powers, Fire Rasengan, First Dates, First Love, Fist Fights, Flying, Free Will, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ghouls, Girl Power, Good Intentions, Guides, Healing, Heroes & Heroines, High School, Holding Hands, Hugs, I Love You, I Ship It, Impersonation, Impression, Injury Recovery, KAMEHAMEHA, Kagune (Tokyo Ghoul), Kagune Usage (Tokyo Ghoul), Ki Use, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Magical Girls, Male Friendship, Mating Bond, Naruto References, Near Death, No Spoilers, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Origin Story, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Canon Character, POV Male Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person, Partial Mind Control, Peace, Plot, Possession, Promises, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychic Flames, Psychic Violence, Punching, Rage, Recovered Memories, References to Canon, Regeneration, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Rowdyruff Boys Incest, Sad, School, Serious, Sharingan, Shyness, Strength, Strong Female Characters, Tactile Telekinesis, Tags Are Fun, Tails, Teen Romance, Teenagers, The Powerpuff Girls, Timelines, Toys, Transformation, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Violence, Water, Water Powers, chidori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 62,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec0315/pseuds/Alec0315
Summary: Takes place after Season 1 of Z no Not Dragon Ball Z You Idiots Might be the First Z show that came out but This is a Different series with Z on it...Brick gets tired of teasing the PPGZ with Boomer and Butch then goes to tell them that It's time to change and stop teasing them Since It was hiding the truth from them anyways but Brick's Life gets cursed when he finds a Enchanted Devil Amulet that gives the User/Host the power to use fire powers and turn into Demon and Evolve as a Manifestation of Anger and Hatred Brick proceeds to train to control this destructive power...Boomer's and Butch's Life get affected and they get more fearful of him...including the PPGZ who get concerned over the demonic fire powers...Will Brick Control this power and activate it at will or will the Demon inside him control his body forever?





	1. The Rowdyruff Boy's Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toei Animation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Toei+Animation).



> Here It goes Um...Yes like the Summary or Plot Brick will find an Amulet that is sealed with a Devil and it enters his body and is trapped inside it so It only comes out whenever Brick gets enraged or Jealous and feels pure hatred...As It does his eyes will turn red covering his pupils completely and his nails will get sharp and he will start crawling around...This Form is called Half Demon form...I will explain evolved or later forms but that will have to wait...

Brick, Butch and Boomer's P.O.V

The RowdyRuff Boys enter their home but Butch and Boomer find a very tired and agitated Brick..."Bro What's Up?" Butch asks as he looks over to Brick..."Uh...Guys...I'm tired of teasing them." Brick replies as Boomer looks at Butch and back to him "Brick, Do you want them to know the Truth?" Boomer asks before Brick turns his head "Hell Yes!, How the Hell wouldn't I want to?" Brick replies before Boomer looks at him "Well I think Teasing them is better since I really hate being myself..." Butch says before Brick glares at him "Ugh!, Well You don't have a choice It's Wrong being someone we're really not...We need to stop guys...As in Now!" Brick says before Boomer looks at him "Okay...Alright, What do you want to do?" Butch asks as Brick goes to a desk and grabs a Letter Sheet and starts writing..."I'm writing an Apology and Love letter to Blossy...both in one letter." Brick says as he starts writing it took him 5 hours to get it done..."Alright..." Brick says before grabbing a Envelope and putting a heart sticker on it...and writes From: Brick...for: Bloss and Runs to her house then puts it in her mailbox...and runs back..."Got It..." Brick says as Boomer and Butch look at him..."Okay...Now All we need to do Is get in school." Brick suggests before He commands them to follow him..."Which I don't really know how, Cause First we have to enroll..." Boomer says as he looks at Brick..."Okay...Let's ask Monkey for Help!" Butch suggests before Brick glares at him "Oh What the Hell?!, Ugh Fine What the Hell Ever...It's not a good Idea." Brick says as Butch looks at him "Brick Why are you so pissed?, You started saying hell and stuff like that!" Boomer says before looking back at Butch "I'm pissed as hell cause of you guys Always Teasing them...You said it was better than being yourself...I mean HELL NO!, No way in Hell It's better than Being Your Self..." Brick replies before Butch looks at him "When did you learn how to Swear?" Butch asks before Brick glares at him "Well...I did learn some words in Swear Book with Grammar..." Brick says before Butch grabs him and runs to Mojo's Lair...as they arrive they meet the Evil Monkey and Brick crosses his arms..."Hey Monkey Brick learned how to swear." Butch says pointing at Brick which shocks him "What the HELL!??!" Brick swears again before the Monkey looks at him "Well That's fine...As long as it isn't a Extreme word like F or S...But Hell and Heck are fine..." Mojo says as Brick then scoffs "But We Really need to get to School How do we Enroll?" Butch asks before Brick nods and the Monkey thinks "Okay I will enroll you three to their School Alright...But If You Trio Join their side while they are fighting I'll kill you both Got It?" The 11'50 Large Monkey says before The Trio turns around "We are so going to Cross him." Brick whispers quietly before Butch and Boomer walk out of the door..."Why?" Butch says loudly before Boomer looks at him "I'm getting tired of That Stupid Monkey's Orders...Here's the Plan We'll Join the PPGZ but Don't let that Idiotic Monkey know If He does I'll find a way to kill him...Like I said It's time to be ourselves rather than to be someone we're not..." Brick says before Boomer rolls his eyes "Whatever Leader Boy." Butch says before smacking Boomer "BOOMIE IT'S NOT A JOKE!!, SARCASTIC BASTARD!" Butch shouts before Boomer shakes his head "Alright...I won't be Sarcastic!!" Boomer shouts before the three walk back to their house...

* * *

PPGZ's P.O.V

The Trio are just finished writing a test and they are chilling by the Lockers getting something...Bubbles then scratches her head..."Whoa did you hear that?" Bubbles asks before Blossom looks at her "Hear What?" Blossom replies before Buttercup starts skateboarding in the halls and warns them "HEY MOVE!!, I CAN'T CONTROL THIS THING!!!" Buttercup before she slips and crashes into both..."BUTTERCUP!!!, WATCH IT!!" Bubbles shouts in anger before Buttercup rubs her head "OW!!!, Well...It's not my fault My Skateboard always goes hella Fast...and I can't Control the Steering properly." Buttercup says before Blossom glares at her...the Trio walks out of School to go home after packing all their stuff...They then Realized it was still School time...The Trio Sighs and puts their bags back into the locker and go back to class where Their Teacher which is female smiles and announces "Okay Class There are 3 new Transfer Students today!, Boys Please Introduce yourselves." She says before The Three Boys show themselves and then they do..."Hey There I'm Brick." Brick growls with anger and annoyance with a mix of exhaustion...Butch shakes him "My Name is Butch!" Butch says with happiness and then Boomer shakes Brick who slaps his hand off of him "But Don't Mind him...He's in a bad mood, Well I'm Boomer!" Boomer says before they stay standing until Their Teacher tells them where to sit Brick sits beside Blossom, Butch sits behind Buttercup and Boomer sits beside Bubbles "The Rowdyruff BOYS?!?!?" The Three Whisper Loudly but thankfully no on heard..."What are they doing here?" Buttercup whispers angrily but Brick just lays his head angrily on the desk "BOOMER, BUTCH YOU BETTER NOT ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF THEM...SHUT YOUR MOUTHS and Don't Bother me." Brick demands in rage before Buttercup stares at him "What's up with him? He's all fired up and Boiled...Like he's about to explode." Bubbles asks pointing with her thumb towards Brick who doesn't reply..."I think We'll talk to him later He seems pretty pissed right now, Let him cool off." Buttercup says before Blossom looks at Brick "He...Defended us, He told Butch and Boomer to leave us alone." Blossom says in a grateful way before Buttercup shrugs...after the Bell Rang after 5 hours of the Math Problems...

RRBZ's P.O.V

Brick walked out of the class with Butch and Boomer following him "Hey What's your Problem?" Boomer asks shaking Brick but He slaps his hand off of him "MY PROBLEM IS YOU GUYS If You Insult any of them I would've killed you both!!" Brick says before Boomer and Butch back away in fear..."I wasn't even planning to!" Boomer shouts before Brick glares at him "But You thought of doing it!" Brick shouts before charging at Boomer to a locker...grabbing his collar "You are not...Going to do that Façade again." Brick says before punching Boomer across his left cheek leaving a fist mark on it and he spits blood and rubs his left cheek...and Butch goes over to the fallen Boomer "Boomer!, Brick What has gotten into you?" Butch asks before Brick glares at him and walks away punching the exit doors before running away...Blossom and Bubbles tend to the hurt Boomer...and Buttercup puts her fingers on her chin "Wow...He snapped He really regret how he treated us He said It was a Façade?, So He was pretending to be someone he just wasn't...I think I understand...That They weren't really mean or Evil...They were acting that way to create a Façade but That Means they were good all along." Buttercup explains before Blossom and Bubbles stare at her "Whoa Whoa That was pretty Logical explanation there Buttercup Who knew you were so smart?" Bubbles asks before Buttercup glares at her "I was always wise I just hate displaying it." Buttercup says before Boomer gets up and Butch lifts him by his arm..."Alright...Thanks for the help but we got to go." Butch says before running off with Boomer...flying off in the air...Meanwhile Brick kicks a rock away...before slamming the door to his house looks at the door before punching it breaking the glass..."WHY THE HELL WOULD WE FAÇADE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?!, It would've been nice if We never Faked our Rudeness and Naturally be Nice in the First place Instead!" Brick says before opening the door and sitting on the ledge of his steps..."It's not fair." Brick says slightly tearing up causing the tear to trail down his face and drip from his chin...to the grass...The PPGZ's School time is finished so they head home...then Butch and Boomer find a teary Brick who wipes his one tear..."What the hell do you guys want?!, I'm SICK OF YOU!!" Brick shouts in rage before pushing Butch back..."Hey!, Chill out Man Don't Stress!!" Butch shouts back before pushing Brick which causes him to stumble back in rage..."DON'T TELL ME TO NOT STRESS!!, We've Faked our Pointless little Act and troubles and now I realized that we've lied to them the whole time SO DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL OUT!!, I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE PISSED!!!" Brick shouts in anger before punching Butch in the right cheek making him stumble back before punching Brick's right cheek making him stumble back..."I SAID DON'T STRESS AND CHILL OUT!!" Butch shouts before Brick punches open the door and The Trio head inside...Boomer and Butch restrain Brick's Arms..."CALM DOWN I'm not letting go until You Relax!" Butch shouts ignoring Brick's roars and growls...after 24 Hours Brick Calms Down..."Ugh...You guys drive me nuts, I can't believe we Lied to them." Brick says as Butch puts his arm around him..."It's Alright Brick..." Boomer says patting his back before Brick puts his face into his palms...then Brick takes off his jacket revealing his red Tank Top and he takes off his hat before tearing it throwing it into the garbage..."BRICK!!!, THAT WAS YOUR LAST HAT!!!" Boomer shouts as he looks at the torn Hat "Who cares? I don't need it!, I wanna change my look anyways...I wanna become a Hero...like them." Brick says before Butch looks at him taking off his jacket and putting it on his bed. "Well First You need better powers...Sure You can fly but What Strong power would you want?" Boomer asks before Brick looks at both of them "Well Sure I have Super Strength, Blasting Palms and Speed...But I want Intelligence, Agility and High Stamina, and a Power I can use whenever and However I want...It is the Power to Heat things up I don't know what it's called." Brick says before Butch looks at him "It's like your name...Fits with it too...It's called Pyrokinesis Brick...Also Known as Fire Powers." Butch says before Brick looks at him "FIRE POWERS?!!!" Brick asks in excitement and Boomer looks at him "Yeah but I want him to have Demon Powers so He can overpower our Villains for us." Boomer says before Brick looks down "We need to be heroes but first...I'll have a talk with Blossom." Brick says before Boomer and Butch nod and Brick walks out of his room to Blossom's House...he goes to her front door and rings the door bell since she's probably resting and Hides behind a Bush...and she opens the door but sees no one "Hello?" She asks before looking at the rumbling Mailbox so she steps out of the door and opens the Mailbox to reveal a Single Letter with a Pink Color and Heart sticker she peels the Sticker off and It has a letter on it...It reads

_Dear Blossom_

_I'm so Sorry how we've treated you in the past but...That was not us or me...I'm in a high level of Depression right now because I can't Hold my feelings in anymore, I'm sorry you've got mixed up in our Façade We were just pretending to be bad boys but I swear We're good Boys...and I've always had this feeling...These Feelings specifically and Those Feelings are for you...But I Façade because I was so scared you wouldn't like me that way and more as a friend but I understand if you still feel that way...But I'm Very Very Sorry that you had to get involved with all this...I'm sorry for everything...For my Crimes Troubles...and the Pain I have caused you all...I'm depressed because...I don't know how to convince you that We Rowdyruff Boys aren't really Rough at all...that we're not evil or Villains...We just wanna...Be...Normal...People...But Especially me...I wanted so badly since I was born...To Be the Strongest Hero Everybody has seen...But...It's so hard for me...That This Hurt...Was the Result of my Façade and I'm...So very Sorry. -Sob- and...Deep Inside...I'll always have these feelings for you._

_-Rowdy Ruff Boy Z Brick_

_-Tear-_

Blossom after reading the whole letter she covers her mouth before her eyes tear up and form tears trailing down her eyes..."B-Br-Brick..." Blossom sobs before kneeling down and still holding the letter kneels down at her bed with Bubbles and Buttercup still sleeping sobs quietly with her knees to her chest...but after a few minutes she wipes her tears before going outside again and to look for Brick and as she moves the bushes he jumps out while looking to the side..."B-Brick!!" She says before Brick looks at her Semi Depressed "I-I'm sorry..." Brick says while looking at her guilty "It's Okay...I f-forgive you." She replies before Brick looks away..."Grrr...I Can't Do This!!" Brick shouts before walking away and Blossom acts instinctually and grabs his arm..."No!, Stay please..." Blossom says as Brick turns around "Why should I?, You wouldn't feel the same way I do for you so What's the point?" Brick asks before swiping his arm away from her grip... _"Wow He's Strong..." Blossom thinks inside of her head_ Brick continues to walk away Blossom tears up with two tear drops trailing down her cheeks and she runs after him "Wait!, Don't Leave me...Please!!" Blossom says before Brick whips his head towards her again..."You'd only like me as a Friend Nothing more so Why should I?!" Brick says with tears trailing down his cheeks "There's no point..." He adds before She puts her hand on his cheek..."I...I understand." Blossom says before Brick shakes his head "I know but...I don't think You'll accept my Like Like Relationship Confession." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Hey Wait!, You had something to tell me didn't you? Just Say it!, I won't get mad." Blossom tears up before Brick looks down still sobbing "I...I l-love you...and I'm so sorry...For Everything." Brick says before running away but Blossom grabs his hand "Don't Go please...I-I love y-you t-to-too..." She stutters before Brick decides to hug her as an apology every trouble he has caused her...even if It was a Façade..."It's Alright...It's Alright." Blossom says wiping her tears away...She walks him into our house before he looks at her...disappointed "I...I can't do this." Brick says before Blossom puts her finger on his mouth "You can...You can do this." Blossom says before kissing his forehead which causes him to wipe his tears away..."It's...It's not fair." Brick says before they both fall asleep...

_The Next Day..._

Brick wakes up beside Blossom but then he shakes his head "I can't do this...Not Yet." Brick says before he runs downstairs and flies out the door and to his house where Butch and Boomer are sleeping...Brick looks at them both of their bruises are gone...they keep sleeping and then Brick stares downwards in anger..."If I had HellFire and Demon Powers I would burn them totally!" Brick says before punching both of them awake "WAKE THE HELL UP YOU LAZY BASTARDS!!!" Brick shouts before Butch and Boomer wake up stuttering back "Brick What in the Hell Was That?!, You Bastard!" Butch shouts before Brick gets shocked "Whoa Whoa Whoa!!!, Who taught you how To Swear like that?" Brick says in concern before Butch smirks "Mr Monkey Boss Did...He gave me your Swear Book." Butch says before Boomer looks down "Butch Watch your language please." Boomer says before Butch rolls his eyes "Fiiiiiiiiine..." Butch says tiredly before getting up and Boomer pokes Butch before pushing him "Hey...No Whining..." Boomer says before looking at the clock that says 2:40 at Morning..."F*CK!" Boomer shouts before Butch points at him "Oh you're telling me To watch my language when You're the one swearing!" Butch lectures before poking Boomer knocking his chest back and then Boomer looks at Butch "That didn't COUNT!!!, It slipped out!" Boomer says before looking at Brick who glares back at him "What? You Swear too!!" Boomer says before Brick looks away "Correction: I say Hell not F*ck or S*IT..." Brick says before looking at Butch who glares at him " ~~SH*T!!~~ " Butch says before punching Brick..."Hell No!" Brick shouts punching back but Boomer grabs his fist "Both of You Chill the F*CK OUT!" Boomer demands before pushing them both back..."Boomer You just said F**K Again!!" Brick shouts before Boomer covers his mouth "Oops!, Sorry I swear whenever I get pissed off..." Boomer says before Butch slaps him Brick looks at him "Butch What the Hell do you think You're doing you Goddamn Twat!!" Brick swears before grabbing Butch by his collar before smashing him on the wall..."LANGUAGE!!!!" Boomer shouts causing Brick and Butch to look at him..."Brick You're not allowed to say God Damn!!" Boomer reminds before Brick rolls his eyes "Why the Hell shouldn't I say God damn it's a Cool Word to say Boy!!!" Brick says before Boomer rolls his eyes "Ok Never mind It's fine..." Boomer says before Butch goes to his room to brush his teeth and Boomie and Bricky do the same after their done they pack their bags to go to school..."SH*T!!!" Butch shouts before Brick glares at him "Language." Brick says before Butch rolls his eyes "What is with this Language Stuff?" Butch asks rolling his eyes before the three rush to school...

_Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's P.O.V_

Blossom wakes up only to see her beloved Brick isn't beside her..."Oh Brick...You're such a shy guy." Blossom says blushing before Bubbles and Buttercup wake up..."AHHH!!" Bubbles shouts before she finds her toy Octi..."SHOOT!!!" Buttercup shouts looking at the time 2:50 AM and they both do their routine before heading to school..."We're not gonna make it!" Buttercup says before rushing the other two to the front doors and then The Rowdy Ruff Boys beat them to it "SH*T!" Buttercup swears before Bubbles covers her mouth "LANGUAGE!!!" Bubbles shouts before Blossom looks at Buttercup "Oh Cup I didn't know you could swear!" Blossom shouts before Bubbles looks at her "Yeah Cup, What Gives?" Bubbles asks before Buttercup looks at Bubbles "Bubbs You're not the guardian of Language so Shut up!!" Buttercup says before Blossom is paralyzed seeing Brick..."Oh Brick...Heh Heh." Blossom says as Buttercup shakes her "Oh Blossy!!, Blossy?!, BLOSS!!!" Buttercup shouts before she shakes her head "Oh Hey Cup!" Blossom says before Brick turns away from her in pain..."Boom? Can we go?" Brick asks before Boomer looks at him sadly "You don't wanna talk to Bloss?" Boomer asks before Butch glares at him "Did Something happen to you two?" Butch asks before Brick glares at him "It wasn't going to work out..." Brick says before he rushes the two to class and The other Trio is in shock..."GOD DAMN IT!!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles gets enraged "CUP STOP SWEARING!!!" Bubbles shouts before Buttercup runs to class but stops and glares at Bubbles "WHO THE HELL CARES?!" Buttercup says before rushing to class...and then Butch sighs "I told You mother F*-" Butch says before Brick slaps him "Don't you say that God Damn word!" Brick says before Boomer looks at them "Sorry no offense but You made Buttercup and taught her some Profanity." Boomer says before Brick rolls his eyes "You and Your God Damn Language Just Shut the Hell up already!" Brick says before Everyone sits in their seats waiting..."I can't freaking look at her without crying my god damn eyes out...I just Can't...Makes me want to Change my Damn Seat..." Brick whispers so nobody catches him breaking a rule "Language!" Boomer whispers before Brick glares at him "SCREW YOU!!" Brick whispers loudly back...before He puts his chin to the desk...But Brick ends up falling asleep...


	2. Rowdyruff Boys Joins the PowerPuff Girls Z Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Fellow Readers...Now this one will have the action in It...But When Blossom throws her YoYo without looping her finger around the string like usual and it flies short distance before falling on the ground like a heavy rock...That will be in Chapter 3 and Before that The Amulet flames while falling straight from Hell...(SPOILERS WARNING) and When Brick touches it to pick it up...It burns him and when The Amulet finally Chooses him and he puts it on He starts feeling a great amount of Heat pain inside his body then He will get up unharmed with Blossom's Relief...But Later Brick when Blossom and her Sisters find that the Villains are burned and defeated before them...Brick will be at the rooftop biting at one of their villains...and Blossom gets concerned...(CAUTION: DO NOT EVER READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In This Chapter Brick and his brothers will Join the Power Puff Girls Z's Side...Not their team...Three Maximum in each team...Also, The OC Villains will be a surprise I can't tell you their name due to Spoilers Issue...But Enjoy!!

Brick wakes up only to see Blossom in front of him with her hands behind her back...and Brick sighs..."I told you I can't do this Love Relationship stuff...and It wouldn't work out." Brick says before Blossom looks at him sighing "We can Try." She replies before Brick sighs as well shaking his head "It would Ruin My life..." Brick says before She looks at him "Quit Acting Stubborn!" She shouts before Brick looks at her "Okay I'll be your boyfriend..." Brick Replies before she hugs him "Oh Thanks Brick..." Blossom says before Brick pushes her back to her seat as They do Math...Buttercup nails the Test S++, Bubbles Average which is a C and Blossom is a Math Rookie so She gets a B...Brick gets a A+ Which is a Great Ranking Butch and Boomer both get D's...and then Bell Rings so Class is dismissed...Brick and Blossom look at their test..."Really a B+?" Blossom asks before Brick shows his A+ on his paper "Hey I am pretty smart." Brick says before Blossom feels a verge of Jealousy and runs to Brick "Okay Give your Rank to me!" Blossom demands before Brick looks at her "But You got a B+ That's Great too you know..." Brick replies before Blossom looks at him "But I want an A+." She replies before Brick looks at her "Alright I'll teach you next time..." Brick says before Blossom goes full on love mode..."Oh Thank You Brick." Blossom says hugging Brick tightly causing him to lose air "HEY NOT TOO HARD!!" Brick says pushing her back and Buttercup smiles at Brick "Hey You did Good...You might even be smarter than I am." Buttercup says before Brick looks at Bubbles..."Wow a C That's Pretty Smart Bubbles!!!" Boomer shouts before Bubbles giggles and looks at him "Thanks..." Bubbles says before Butch and Boomer look at their D's "Oh My God We forgot to Study..." Butch says before Boomer gives Brick his sheet "I'll help Y'all Next time..." Brick says smirking and then Boomer and Butch look at the time which is 6:30 AM which is Lunch time but as they enter the Cafeteria There are sign ups going on with the eating tables moved The Group put their Lunch Bags down before they split up...There was Basket Ball, Soccer, Physical Education and Dodgeball...Brick looked between the sports but finally decided on Basket Ball...So He signed his name on it...Butch seems to be interested in Soccer so He signs up with Buttercup who also has an Interest Bubbles wanted to be both Physical Education and Dodgeball but She ended up realizing Dodgeball had to many people already registered so She signed up with Physical Education with Blossom...Boomer signed up for Dodgeball...and they start eating lunch....Brick opens up his lunch which is a Meatball Sandwich...as soon as the Girls touch their lunch boxes their Belts start beeping like crazy...they look at the boys "Okay...Hey We need to head home Earlier than Usual Sorry about that." Bubbles says before looking at Boomer..."Okay Why?, Homework?" Boomer asks before Bubbles shrugs "I guess..." Bubbles replies before Buttercup smiles at Butch "Well We got to go now but We'll see you when We get back...We won't be long!" Buttercup says before Butch nods "Okay Go." Butch says before Brick holds Blossom close to him "Do you really have to go so Early I really love It if You'd Stay." Brick says as Blossom puts her hand on his left cheek..."I'll be back before you know it, Don't worry about me." She replies before kissing his cheek...and The Trio Runs out of School Then Brick, Butch and Boomer get suspicious..."No Lunch Can Wait...We need to see what they're lying about!!, They're clearly headed for the City not home." Brick says before Boomer gets shocked "Whoa You can read all three of their Minds, Congratulations Psychic Brick with Telepathy!!!, HA HA HA!" Boomer says before Butch smacks him "I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE SARCASTIC!!!" Butch says before Brick looks down embarrassed "I'm not Psychopathic...So I'm no Telepathy, Telekinesis all that Stuff..." Brick says before looking at his hands and trying to flame them but they don't work "I really want some Demon Powers." Brick says before signaling his Brothers to follow them with a wave of his hand "Come on Let's go." Brick says before looking at the exit doors "They're already gone." Brick says before Butch pushes Brick "Who cares? Let's follow them, They Might need our help." Boomer says before Brick glares at him "Okay Bro Don't Push me!" Brick says before they head out the door and start flying towards the City...

_Comments: I did not Include their Transformation because It's Power Ranger + Sailor Moon + Mega man ZX Rip off Transformation...SO NONE OF THAT IN ANY CHAPTER!!!_

* * *

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles's P.O.V

Blossom looks around to see trouble then hears explosion so She and Her Sisters fly to it...It is a Half Monster with Green Veins with a 5'5 White Ray Blaster...also with Silver Armor..."Heh Heh Foolish Humans!!" The Half Monster-Human Says before Blossom looks at the Enemy pointing at It "Hey!, Leave our City and our Civilians...Also Stop hurting Innocent People!" Blossom demands before Bubbles covers her mouth "Hold It Bloss!, We don't even know this guy!" Bubbles says before the Laser Silver Armor powered Half Green Veined Monster looks at them "Well Thank you for Asking My name is Lazer Ray Man...I look down on Humans and they are nothing but Insects to me." Lazer Man says before Buttercup points at the Enemy "Humans have their own Life...They are not Animals or Insects They are a Peaceful Species on EARTH!" Buttercup says before Lazer man laughs "You Humans...You'll die too." Lazer Man says before The Trio get into their fighting stances...before charging at the Armored Man with Half Monster Blood...He shoots the Trio they dodge before Blossom launches her YoYo at it raising her arm back "TAAAAAAAAKE...THIS!!!" She shouts before launching it but Lazer Man proves to be smart by grabbing it...and throwing it back at Blossom...she tries to turn away but Bubbles grabs the YoYo stopping it..."Don't Worry Blossy...I'll Stop it." Bubbles says before waving her Scepter and firing a Gigantic Electric Bubble at Lazer Man which he smirks and Shoots at Exploding it..."WHAT?!?!" Bubbles asks before Lazer Man Smacks her to a building which she groans in pain "OWWWWW!!!, He is so strong." Bubbles says before getting up with the help of her Bubble Scepter and then Buttercup growls in rage as she lifts up her Green Amy the Hedgehog Hammer (Sorry It's literally Green Amy's Hammer get the Reference) before Smashing the Hammer down onto Lazer man but for Impact It does nothing to his shiny Adamantium Armor and she gets shocked but Tries kicking it...It still has no effect so Lazer man Grabs her foot before slamming her fast on the ground before Shooting her with the Green Lazer badly injuring her as She starts bleeding..."Ahhh!!, This Guy..." Buttercup says barely able to move and then Lazer man Shoots at Blossom which she gets knocked to the ground too...but she still gets up "Man...I think Our Best option is to Retreat I can't even see a winning chance Even if there was It's always gonna be a Honest 2%." Blossom says before Lazer man tries to punch her...but After Impact the Ground is empty while cracked as Blossom opens her eyes she sees Brick carrying her...he looks at her "Hey Beautiful...I knew you were lying about that leaving early." Brick says before Blossom gets shocked _"He Found out?"_ Blossom thinks inside of her head before She blushes "Yeah Okay...So Yeah We can't beat this guy...Do you wanna maybe help us?" She asks before Brick puts her on her feet and he looks at the Monster "Hmm...Silver Adamantium Armor, Half Monster...I might know how to take care of this." Brick says before Butch and Boomer run to him "Hey Brick What do we Do?" Boomer asks before Brick glares at them "Be My Back up!" Brick says before flying towards Lazer Man who shoots at him but Brick dodges and gets on his back and Brick summons a fully charged Blast piercing the Metal through the Monster and Injuring his Veins..."AHHHHH!!!!, MY WEAK SPOT YOU'RE REALLY ANNOYING!!!" Lazer Man says as he shoots Brick off of him but He flips to recover and Butch punches Lazer Man's Back knee causing him to fall down...then Boomer Double Blasts Lazer Man's Left Eye causing him to hold it "This isn't over..." Lazer man says before Brick scoffs flies towards his face and punches it knocking him back..."Blah Blah Blah Blah...Are you done already?" Brick asks before Lazer Man retreats Brick and his team fly towards the Girls who hugged them in return "Thank you...Brick." Blossom says before Brick pulls her off of him "So You found out about our Secret Identity??" Buttercup asks before Butch nods and Blossom shakes her head "Why didn't we think of Blasting and weak points?" Bubbles asks before Boomer looks at her "You do have those abilities So use em for next time." Boomer says before Butch looks at Buttercup "Alright We will..." Buttercup says before Blossom steps back and towards her Sisters...with her hands behind her back "I have a very good Offer." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "What is it?" Brick asks before Butch and Boomer look as well "Would you like to Join our Side?" Blossom asks raising out her hand before Brick raises his arm shaking a little before grabbing it...Butch and Boomer do the same with their friends...Blossom hugs Brick "I'm glad you told me the Truth...It's Really Brave of you." Blossom says before kissing Brick's right cheek The Trio wave their hands before flying off...and Brick smiles "Two Kisses in a row." Brick says before Butch and Boomer fly off without him "HEY YOU BASTARDS!!!, WAIT FOR ME!!!" Brick shouts flies after them...

* * *

_At School..._

Brick dribbles the ball but is shoved by other players so he falls down..."BRICK!" Blossom says worried sitting watching in the audience seats but Brick gets up and starts flipping over players and scoring his first point with a Slam Dunk..."YEAH!!!!" Everybody Screams as Brick smiles at the Girls...and then Brick, Boomer, Bubbles and Blossom watch Buttercup and Butch score the final Point ending the game and they start cheering Her Friends and Sisters start screaming her name...Bubbles and Blossom fall in exhaustion panting after running a lot..."Oh My God...Bubbles, This Is Torture." Blossom says before Bubbles looks at her "Yeah...No Kidding." Bubbles says before The Group goes to Science Class Ms Kean (The Teacher of PPGZ's School High) gives them a Sheet of paper about Shapes...Brick gets a S+, Bubbles gets a B+ Blossom gets a F- Butch gets a C+ For once Boomer gets a B- Buttercup gets a S++ After Blossom whines but Brick comforts her by promising He teach her which earns Brick a kiss on the cheek...which he touches...As School Finishes when the PPGZ go home it was raining out with Multiple Lightning Storms never stopping just infinite Lightning striking without Breaks like the Real World...rain roaring downwards...Bubbles looks at the sky in fear "I can't see there's no breaks of the Lightning like Usual...It's just Blue Lightning I can barely see the rain!" Bubbles whines before Buttercup sees all those Lightning finally stop but they create a Big Cloud fire and it Becomes a Flame then It becomes Hell...and the gates open...Buttercup then gets afraid "AHHHH!!!!" Buttercup shouts before Blossom hugs her pillow looking at the Hell Place..."Oh No...We're all gonna DIE!!" Blossom says before The Trio starts screaming...after 3 Hours of pointless Screaming they finally calm down...Brick's side of it...is He went outside opening the door and He sees the Hell it finally enlarges to a far away flame but It's Big...but then The Fire Storm shoots a Very Thin but Thick Flame that sends to the ground out came an Amulet with a Red or Purple Flickering Flying to the left and It lands behind a bush at a Forest located at the Powerpuff Girls's Backyard of their house..."Whoa a Amulet!!" Brick says before Butch drags him back to a house...and to his room "Brick You're gonna get burned." Butch says before Brick looks at him "Butch You should've came with me There was this Amulet that flew into a bush at Blossom's House." Brick says before Butch gets confused "What Amulet?, I didn't see any Amulet!" Boomer says before Butch looks at Brick "There's no Amulet Brick, It's just the Fire Storm and Lightning Rampage." Butch says before Brick punches Butch "IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN I'LL BRING IT TO YOU!!!" Brick shouts before kneeing him causing him to kneel down..."Ahh...Man Fine If he doesn't prove it He's just seeing Stuff or having Dreams." Butch says before Boomer pats his back "Don't Doubt him." Boomer says before Brick goes into his room to see through his window He couldn't see the Amulet..."I swear I saw an Amulet fly to Blossom's House!" Brick says before he goes to his bed and falls asleep...Blossom shivers in fear before looking downwards "Guys I'm gonna find Brick I'm Really Scared." Blossom says before Buttercup looks at her "Heh Heh You wanna crawl back to your Boyfriend Blossom?, Then Go Ahead!!" Buttercup says before Blossom starts blushing before closing her eyes and whipping her head towards Buttercup "HE'S NOT MY DAMN BOYFRIEND!!!!" Blossom shouts before storming out the door to go to Brick's house and she goes to his room shivering in fear..."Bloss? Are you ok?" Brick asks before Blossom shakes her head "I-I'm so-so Sca-Scared Brick." Blossom says before Brick pulls her hand closer to him and Brick puts his blanket on her "We can sleep together." Brick says before kissing her forehead and Blossom blushes "That's so Sweet of you Brick." Blossom says before kissing his cheek and they both fall asleep...

_The Next morning..._

Blossom and Brick wake up beside each other before Buttercup and Bubbles storm into Brick's Room "Sorry to Interrupt your love moment but We need to take Blossom back Brick." Bubbles says before Buttercup and Bubbles drag Blossom and fly off with her and Brick does his Routine with his brothers before heading to school...as they enter the Cafeteria They eat their lunch...Everyone is full Then The Group goes to Class to Learn even more Harder Math, As Always Math Queen Buttercup gets S++ In all the Answers, Brick gets a A+, Blossom gets an A+ as well, Bubbles gets a B+, Butch gets a B- Boomer gets a C+ and after the lesson Blossom hugs Brick for teaching her "Thank you Brick!!, Thank you So Much." Blossom says before Brick kisses her right cheek "Anytime Babe." Brick says before the interrupting moment where The Trio's Belt Beep..."Trouble in the City We got to go..." Bubbles says before Blossom and Buttercup run out of school...and Brick, Butch and Boomer follow them...Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles Change into their Z outfits before Flying towards the Danger It was Fuzzy the Pink Monster..."Okay Fuzzy Return the Money and you don't have to get hurt." Bubbles says before Fuzzy laughs "HA HA HA!!, Foolish Powerpuffs I need the Money So Good Bye!!" Fuzzy says before he starts dashing away Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup fly after him...Blossom throws her YoYo at him tripping him but Fuzzy smiles as he bashes her left cheek causing her to crash into a building..."AHHHHHH...Why do Our Enemies keep getting so Strong?" Blossom asks before Bubbles traps Fuzzy in a Gigantic Electric Bubble but He manages to break out of it and Brings a Lazer Powered Hammer to whack Bubbles away and to the ground...Buttercup then Uses her Amy Rose Hammer but clashes with Fuzzy's Hammer and Fuzzy smashes Buttercup away...but a Red Blast hits Fuzzy's hammer while slicing it in half blasting into disintegration...Fuzzy turns to Brick leaning on a wall..."Brick the Rowdyruff Boy what a Pleasant Surprise!!!" Fuzzy says before Brick pushes himself off of the wall..."You remember these Rowdyruff Boys?" Butch and Boomer asks at the same time before Brick thinks "Okay Butch you go grab his arm when he punches, Boomer you blast his Legs I'll take care of the rest..." Brick plans they nod and Butch runs at Fuzzy he punches but Butch grabs his arm before biting it causing him to scream in pain Boomer blasts his legs and Brick grabs Fuzzy's Face before dragging it across the ground and Blasting him...Fuzzy is injured and he retreats..."I'LL BE BACK ROWDYRUFF BOYS!!!" Fuzzy curses before running back to wherever he hangs out..."Awww...You saved us Again!!!" Blossom says before hugging Brick which causes him to blush "I never really said this but...You look Beautiful in that Outfit." Brick says before Blossom blushes "Heh...Heh...It's called Z Outfit...For your Information." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "But Thank you..." Blossom says before Brick, Butch and Boomer fly off "That's Two they owe us." Buttercup says in annoyance and Bubbles shakes her head "Can we get advice from them rather than to have them Take the Villains out for us Instead?" Buttercup angrily asks before Blossom blushes "You're right..." Blossom says before The Trio flies off...

_Brick Explains to Blossom...in the Next Morning_

Brick looks at Blossom's Beautiful Pink Eyes admiring them..."Um Blossom have you seen an Amulet from Hell fly towards the Left Side behind a bush for you Backyard?" Brick asks before Blossom thinks "Yeah...I did." Blossom says before Brick looks at her confused "I'm Glad..." Brick says before They pack their things and go to school Together...but This time Is Different because Right when the Trio walk to school...a 16 Year old Boy smiles at Blossom which she rolls her eyes from..."Who's That?" Brick asks before Blossom looks at him "Kyle Jackson...The Meanest and Most Annoying Boy in this School...Very Selfish, Very likes the way he looks and Loves to Tease people as well as Hurt them." Blossom explains before Kyle looks at Blossom and flirts with her..."Hey Sunshine...You wanna hang out with me?" Kyle asks before Blossom looks away "In Your Dreams you Pervert...I don't even like you!" Blossom says before Brick looks at the Situation "Oh No...You're not going anywhere, You're going to my house today...and You can't do anything about it..." Kyle says before Blossom gets angry and yells "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK!!" Blossom shouts before Kyle pins her arm on her locker..."Well Aren't You a Brat?, You ~~Thot~~!!" Kyle shouts before Brick gets in his way looking at his book "Listen Jackson but You really need to leave my Girl here alone." Brick says before Kyle ignores him and looks at his red book "Hey Brick Give me that Book!!" Kyle says swiping it from him "HEY GIVE IT BACK!!!" Brick says trying to reach it but Kyle keeps reading it he sees Half Demon Brick Drawings..."So You wanna become a Hero with Fire?, Demon Wannabe!" Kyle laughs before Brick glares at him "Kyle come on Just give him back his Book!" Blossom adds before Kyle laughs "No way...Not until I'm done reading it!" Kyle says before Brick glares at him..."Ooh...Look at this Drawing...You and Your Girlfriend are always together..." Kyle mocks before Brick looks at him..."GRRRRR!!!, YOU CAN'T READ WHAT I DREW THERE!!!" Brick shouts before Kyle pushes Brick to his locker "Hey Red Top You can't tell me what to do!, So Don't go Ordering me Around..." Kyle says before Blitz looks at Kyle "Hey Kyle You need help teasing this Brat?" Blitz asks before Kyle shakes his head "No But Thanks...Go to Class." Kyle says before Blitz shrugs and goes to his Class...Kyle looks at Brick who is in a high level of Rage "GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN BOOK!!!" Brick shouts trying to reach it but Kyle swings it away from him still holding him "NO!, Enough you Brat!!" Kyle says before Punching Brick in the Stomach and he holds his stomach and kneels down before falling down on the ground in pain Kyle smirks before dropping The Red Drawing Book...onto the ground before walking away..."Brick!" Blossom shouts before rushing to his side kneeling "Are you Hurt?, Are you Alright?" Blossom asks before Brick starts tearing up..."No...No...Help me." Brick says crying like a wimp before letting go of his wound and Blossom looks at Brick's Blooded Stomach wound...Bubbles looks at Brick and kneels down towards him "BRICK!!!, Who did this to you?" Bubbles asks before Brick pukes blood on the ground..."Kyle did." Blossom says before Buttercup puts her fist in her palm "Kyle...Can't believe that kid came back here...He's such a Jerk!" Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at her "Cup Don't Worry about that Get Boomer and Butch Here!!" Bubbles shouts before Buttercup shakes her head "They're in Class..." Buttercup says before Blossom looks at the two "Buttercup, Bubbles Find the First Aid Kit NOW!!!, and some Alcoholic Water to heal him!!" Blossom says before Bubbles and Buttercup nods then After They get the First Aid Kit Blossom takes the Large Bandage Wraps and takes the 8'5 Healing Water that Stings...The Trio get out of School to go to Blossom's Room...Brick is laying on Blossom's Bed and She pours the Healing Water on His Stomach wound causing him to shout in pain "AHHHHHH!!!, AH!!, OW!!!...Blossom Stop!!...It Hurts!" Brick shouts in pain before Blossom looks at him "I know!, Just Hang in there...It will heal you." Blossom says before looking at the ground thinking what she should do to ease his pain...she shakes away the thought of her kissing him..."Alright..." Blossom says before wrapping the White Wraps around the Stomach Wound..."Okay You're okay..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Thanks Blossom You're the best and nicest Girlfriend every man needs." Brick says before Blossom blushes "Well...I do Love you Brick." Blossom says before she looks at him "and I don't want you getting hurt you know?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her...Brick and Blossom put their foreheads together very lightly..."I love you Blossom." Brick says before Blossom looks at Brick "I Lo-Love you-you to-too Buh-Buh-Brick." Blossom says before They hug each other After the Two go back to School...Brick does Basketball Class but Kyle and Blitz push him down...making him lose the game...and then Brick gets in full rage..."YOU CHEATERS!!!" Brick shouts before he punches the door after the game...Brick glares at Kyle with Full Rage and tackles him..."You want to fight Red Top?" Kyle asks before grabbing Brick's collar and throwing him across the ground...Brick angrily runs at Kyle but Blitz kicks him downwards..."Brick Don't Fight You're not Healed!!!" Blossom says in worry before Bubbles looks at the fight "This isn't good..." Bubbles says before Brick kicks Blitz and smashes his face against his locker before Punching Kyle in the face but Kyle knees Brick then Brick grabs Kyle's Collar and throws him towards the ground smashing the ground and Kneels on top of him and Punches Kyle over and over and over again but The Principle catches them fighting and sends the two in Detention Class...Brick then puts his chin on the desk Blitz Flicks his back head causing Brick to lift up his chair and throw it at Blitz causing him to fall to the ground Kyle punches Brick but Brick grabs his arm and breaks it before Head butting him...Kyle then gets angry as well "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Kyle shouts before running at Brick who gets grabbed by the waist but Brick scratches Kyle's Spine causing him to scream before Brick throws Kyle into the desk...and Kyle grabs Brick's desk to get up but Brick grabs Kyle's Back Hair and smash his face into the Desk 4 times causing him to bleed...Kyle then gets mad and Punches Brick's face hard knocking him out...

* * *

_When Brick got home..._

Butch and Boomer looks at Brick concerned "What happened to your face Brick?" Boomer asks before Brick looks at him "I got into a Fight with Kyle and Blitz." Brick says before looks outside in the morning...the Sun heals Brick's Wounds somehow but Brick hears explosions from the City Blossom is probably fighting someone again...Brick, Boomer and Butch find out what it was it was the Powerpuff Girls Z fighting Mojo that Crazy Monkey...Brick, Boomer and Butch land but Brick looking at the Defeated Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup...Brick kicks Mojo away from them "Yes I'm glad you're here Brick now...Destroy the Girls." Mojo says before Brick looks at Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercups and kneels..."Destroy Blossom?" Brick starts tearing up looking at Blossom and he starts to pound the ground and turn around towards Mojo "NO!!, I WILL NOT KILL THEM!!!" Brick shouts before punching Mojo away and He recovers to growl at Brick "BRICK!!, You Betray me?" Mojo asks before punching Brick but Butch and Boomer come...Butch grabs Mojo "Okay!" Butch shouts before Boomer glares at Mojo "We're in the Good Side We always were You stupid Monkey Never even realized!" Brick shouts before kneeing Mojo...who gets enraged so he electrocutes Brick, Boomer and Butch they kneel downwards..."Traitors!!!" Mojo shouts before Brick crawls towards Blossom "Buh-Brick He-Help me." Blossom says putting her hand on Brick's left cheek..."It's Alright...I'm fine." Brick says before he carries her and sets her down on a wall...Mojo smacks Boomer and Butch out of the way but Brick Blasts Mojo back..."Leave my Friends and Brothers Alone!" Brick demands before Mojo smashes the ground "FINE YOU TRAITORS!!!, I gave you a life and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!!, I'll kill you Both for Double Crossing me." Mojo says before retreating afterwards The PPGZ and RRBZ healed with both teams flying in the same direction...Brick smiles at Blossom and she smiles back blushing...

 _Mojo's P.O.V  
_Mojo Invents a Giant Android Robot to Destroy the RRBZ and PPGZ so he puts the Chip and Clones them..."This will show Those Traitors they shouldn't double cross me!" Mojo says before activating the Robot causing the Robot to open their blue eyes..."Mojo Confirmed...What is your command?" The Robot asks before Mojo looks at the Robot "All of you Mojo bots...Go Find...and Destroy the RRBZ then the PPGZ!!" Mojo says before the Robot looks at him "Affirmative..." The Robot says before flying out of the room to look for them "HA HA HA HA HA!!!, Those fools won't know what's coming..." Mojo says before laughing manically...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Anyone thinks that Brick and his Brothers are Evil and Rude Naturally which are the fans GO ERASE YOUR MEMORIES HATERS REAL FANS KNOW THEY ARE NOT BAD AND EVIL!!!, HATERS MUST DIE!!! Oops Sorry, Sorry Haters are just falsely stating Theories and just assuming stuff Haters are not right anyways but Some Haters Spoil Shows...Plot...But Seriously PPGZ Is actually the Best Show in the Power Puff Girl Franchise, Better Character Designs, Better Story, Better Romance, Better Dialogue and Better Plot Armor...Better Orgin With the Characters, Also


	3. The Amulet from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (SPOILERS WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE SPOILS) Blossom will go outside change into her Z outfit and Play with her YoYo until She throws it by accident behind the bush while talking with Brick...(SPOILERS AHEAD PLEASE IGNORE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW) Brick then goes to pick up her YoYo and throws it to her and Picks up the Amulet of The Devil...but in great heat swells burns inside his body like the Fire is entering his Soul, Spirit, and Heart...(PLEASE DO NOT EVER READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO RUIN THE FANFIC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter will have a Pack of Action in it...Takes place After the lightning burst, and Events post Chapter 2...Blossom and Brick will have their romance...and Mojo decides to create an army of Robot Androids...

* * *

Brick, Butch, and Boomer still flying with the PPGZ Clothes Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles they finally make it back home...Brick and Blossom look at each other in admiration..."Why are you still staring at me?" Blossom says before she changes her Z outfit to her normal attire..."You just have a very pretty body Blossy." Brick says before Blossom blushes and looks away smiling "Why...Thank you." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "You have a very good taste in style and Beauty." Brick says before Blossom points at him "Well You're handsome...So you have very good taste in good looks too!" Blossom says before she goes into her house and Brick looks at her daydreaming Butch shakes Brick but he is unfazed..."Blossom is such a Beautiful Girl, She's prettier than Buttercup and Nicer than Bubbles." Brick says before Butch looks at him "BRICK!!, That's It!!...UNIVERSE GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY TO WAKE BRICK UP FROM THIS PARALYZING SPELL!!!" Butch says as if he was doing some kind of Spirit Bomb...Boomer gets confused "Bro you have been watching way too much Dragon Ball Super..." Boomer says before Brick finally snaps out of it..."Oh Sorry Butch...Blossom is just Beautiful." Brick says before Boomer pulls him back towards their house...and Brick goes to his room then Butch and Boomer go to theirs...then The Two Fall asleep...But Brick decides not to sleep even tho It's Clearly 10:59 PM late at night...Blossom is not tired so she goes into her backyard and pulls out her Pink YoYo to play with after changing into her Z outfit...and then Brick smirks before opening the door and going to her house then walking by her..."Hey Beautiful I thought you only wear that when you're fighting enemies!" Brick says before she smiles at him "I'll make this exception Just this once for you." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "You don't have to do that You know?, But Thanks." Brick says as he looks at Blossom spin her YoYo..."Hey Watch where that Thing is Going It's not a TOY!, It's clearly a weapon right?" Brick asks before Blossom stares at him "Yes It's a Weapon but Lazer man caught my weapon before throwing it back at me..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Okay Try Thrusting it but remember don't do it without the Pull String." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Okay Easy, I do it all the time." Blossom says before launching her YoYo before retracting it she does this multiple times...and Brick is impressed "Okay now to pump it up a notch." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Do It 20x faster..." Brick says as Blossom freaks out "Whoa Whoa Are you sure I'm pretty sure I won't see where my finger is looped around the String or not." Blossom says before Brick puts his hand on her shoulder "It's Alright I promise I'll get it for you if You throw it downwards." Brick says before Blossom backs up shivering "Okay Brick." Blossom says before she thrusts her YoYo but she didn't realize that her finger wasn't around the String loop so It launches from her hands but doesn't fly to far as it hits the ground but rolls behind the bush before falling down "MY YOYO!!!, SHOOT!" Blossom says before Brick smiles at her "Don't Worry I'll get it." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Be Careful...I don't want you to have any scratches There might be Squirrels there not wanting to be disturbed." Blossom warns before Brick nods so he crawls behind the bush he finds the YoYo but also finds the Amulet that shot from Hell earlier...and he picks it up "The Amulet from Hell?" Brick asks before Blossom looks at her Pink YoYo..."Oh Thanks Brick, But Is that the Amulet that shot from the Fire Clouds?" Blossom asks before Brick looks closer it has words written around the Ring of the Ornament...that read Amulet of The Devil...and as Brick squeezes it...The Amulet produces heat that burns Brick..."OW!, Ss...My Fingers!" Brick says shaking it Blossom looks at him "You probably shouldn't touch it...What if It kills you?" Blossom asks before Brick throws Blossom her YoYo at her...she catches it..."Thanks Brick." Blossom says before putting the YoYo in her back pocket Brick looks at the Amulet again before picking it up..."What is this Amulet thing?, Is it Enchanted or Is it Cursed?" Brick asks looking at the Hell Amulet before Blossom looks worried for Brick "Brick I don't think this thing Is anything good..." Blossom says worried before Brick looks at her "Don't Worry It might have some kind of Special Power." Brick says before grabbing the Amulet but this time it glows with Fire not burning Brick like It was Choosing him...he looks at the Black String holding the Amulet in the air..."Don't tell me you're gonna put it on?, This thing might be dangerous if anything!!" Blossom warns before Brick looks at her "Only one way to find out." Brick says before putting the Amulet around his neck like a Necklace but as he does the Amulet glows Orange and Yellow like fire before his veins become like Fire and He kneels on the ground before rolling over to his back screaming in pain "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!, OW!!....AAhhhh....Sss....Ah!!...Ohhhh...Grrr....Ah!!" Brick shouts still on the ground Blossom runs to him putting her arms under him "Brick...Take it off!!, TAKE IT OFF!!!" Blossom says before Brick shakes his head "No!!, I can handle this..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him worried and she backs away...Brick continues to scream in pain like a flame is burning through out his entire body..."AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Brick shouts before kneeling on the ground holding his stomach but raises his arms clenching the ground tightly and after Staying in that position for 5 Hours the Pain finally stopped...and He pants normally...then He looks at his hands he looked perfectly normal..."Brick!, Are you Alright?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "I-I'm fine!, I thought I was going to die." Brick says before Blossom looks at him relieved "Come on Let's go You can sleep in my room tonight." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "I thought this Amulet would give me some sort of Devil and Fire power but I guess I was wrong." Brick says before the Camera zooms in and closes up on the Amulet which glows Red brightly..."Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh." The Devil inside the Amulet laughs before Brick looks at the Awakened but Tired Buttercup and Bubbles..."Hey Why does Brick have an Amulet?" Bubbles asks before Buttercup looks at the Amulet "It looks like a Masterpiece..." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at Blossom's outfit "Hey Blossom why are you wearing Your Z outfit?, Isn't that For City Trouble??!" Bubbles asks before Blossom giggles "I made an exception for Brick." Blossom says before Buttercup looks at her "Oh I get it...You're using your Z outfit so you can date Brick HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Buttercup says before Blossom glares at her "Shut up...Cup!" Blossom says before changing out of her Z outfit to her normal clothes..."No It's Fine Blossom...If you wanna wear your Z Outfit on your date that's fine...It's just funny that's all." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at her "Blossom that Costume is for Evil Fighting only!!" Bubbles scolds before Blossom looks down "Oh...Sorry." Blossom says before she drags Brick to her room...they sleep together...

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Blossom wakes up beside Brick in her room which Buttercup and Bubbles are sleeping...Brick looks at the awakening Blossom..."Hey Sweetie I got to go now okay?" Brick asks before she looks at him "So Soon...I wish you'd stay a little longer." Blossom says in sorrow before Brick puts his hand on her left cheek "I'll invite you to my house someday okay?" Brick asks before she nods sadly tears trailing down in her eyes and Brick wipes her tears "Don't Cry I'll see you at school." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "But I...I'll miss you." Blossom says before Brick kisses her cheek "It's gonna be okay." Brick says before he leaves then Buttercup and Bubbles wake up..."Already missing your Boyfriend Bloss?" Buttercup asks before Blossom looks at her "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!, He's just important to me!!!" Blossom says before Buttercup smirks "Yeah Liar...Someone Important to you is called a Boyfriend!" Buttercup says before Blossom rolls her eyes "Okay You got me I love him...So What You aren't interested in Guys so Why are you teasing me about it? If You don't date anyone?" Blossom asks before Buttercup looks at Bubbles "Bubbles just needs to age 2 years if She wants to date Boomer tho." Buttercup says pointing at Bubbles with her thumb "HEY!!" Bubbles shouts before The Trio packs their stuff for School...as they run Bubbles looks at the time "We're not gonna make it...We're not gonna make it...We're gonna be LATE!!" Bubbles says before Blossom grabs Buttercup and Bubbles's arms running as fast as she can...Brick, Butch and Boomer pack their stuff and Are behind them...They finally made it to School..."That was way too close." Buttercup says before Brick, Butch and Boomer look at them "Hey You beat us...Also The Reason we beat you last time is because Boomer cheated." Brick says before Boomer looks at him "Oh Shut up Brick head!!" Boomer says before Brick looks at him "Oh Right back at ya Bomber Man!!" Brick shouts before Butch rolls his eyes and grabs both Boomer and Brick's arms but Butch's fingers shake and they start smoking "OW!!, That's some hot skin Brick did you put Hot Water on your arm or something?" Butch asks before Blossom covers her mouth " _The...The Amulet!!" Blossom thinks inside of her head..._ "Okay Brick is this a Prank or Something?" Boomer asks before Brick looks at him "No No, It's not Listen." Brick says as he puts his hand on Boomer but then his Tank top gets inflamed starts smoking and lighting..."WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!" Boomer shouts before Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom freak out...Bubbles Puts out Boomer's Fire with a Splash of Water..."Thanks Bubbs." Boomer says before Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup head to class...Brick looks at his Amulet "Did this thing do this?" Brick asks before shrugging it off "It can't be...I think It just be I lit my own skin and put a Lighter under my arm." Brick says before walking to class...It is Drawing Class...and Brick draws the Amulet of the Devil with him with his hands filled with fire...Blossom draws herself kissing Brick on the lips with her Z Attire...she adds pink hearts around it all..."Oh Brick..." Blossom says daydreaming before Bubbles Draws Bubbles everywhere and saying Bubbles are fun...Buttercup draws her losing a Soccer Match, Butch draws himself holding up a Trophy beating Buttercup at Soccer...#1st place...Boomer draws himself swinging like Spiderman...Ms Kean then lays out their drawings..."Hmm...I think I'll give Brick's a A+, Blossom a S+ Buttercup will get a D Because It's not very creative...Bubbles gets a B for Skill but at least It's a little Creative Butch gets a C because It's good but Kind of Selfish Boomer gets a A- For Imagination..." She says before Butch and Buttercup open their mouths "WHAT?!?!, OUR DRAWINGS DON'T SUCK!" Buttercup thinks before Class is dismissed and The Group takes their sheet...Brick looks at his Drawing and shows it to Blossom..."Wow...Brick...So Cool." Blossom says before Brick realizes his Paper burns up into ashes "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Brick shouts before Blossom looks at the ashes "Awww...You worked so hard on it." Blossom says before Brick kneels down "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU BUTTERCUP FOR LIGHTING MY DRAWING ON FIRE!!!, I can't Let this Slide...YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!!!" Brick shouts before Buttercup holding a Lighter laughs before closing it..."Hey Cup!, Apologize NOW!!" Blossom shouts before Buttercup giggles "Okay...I'm sorry Brick But It's just not fair that I didn't get a S++ Like Usual." Buttercup says before The Group goes to their Signed up events...Brick goes to Basket Ball but he realizes something different the Ball He's holding is Burning and He's moving at Fire Speed with trailing Fire..."I'm just seeing Stuff...Is this Genjutsu?" Brick asks before Boomer shouts at him "BRICK WE'RE NOT IN NAR-RU-TOW!!!!" Boomer shouts before Brick runs again the Fire Covers him and he smashes the BasketBall's Net breaking the Glass and Fire Spreads everywhere..."WHAT THE HELL!??!??!" Brick asks before He gets Disqualified for Destroying Property...After The Game...Blossom walks beside Brick "Hey Brick." Blossom says touching his shoulder but She backs up before shaking her hand "Whoa You're like Fire!" Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Don't Be Silly Bloss, I'm not a Pyrokinetic...I'm just going through puberty that's all." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Puberty is Growing up Brickedy Brick!" Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Don't Tease me!!" Brick shouts blushing before Blossom takes his hand "Come on Since You can't do Basketball Anymore Bubbles is taking your place...Do Some Push ups and Running with me!" Blossom says before Brick does push ups but as he stands up there is fire surrounding his palm marks...He then closes his fist the Fire Disappears "IS THIS A DREAM?!?!?" Brick asks before Blossom takes him to run...Brick turns into a Fire Silhouette dashing past Blossom who is running...and Leaving a Fire Trial Brick turns his palm getting rid of the Fire..."No...Don't tell me I have Fire powers!!" Brick shouts before looking at both palms in his hand before thrusting them downwards for a split second and Fire are roaring under them "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!, IM A PYROKINETIC HALF DEMON!!!" Brick shouts before Blossom looks at him touching his shoulder "OW!!!" Blossom shouts backing up "What did you just say?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "I have fire powers." Brick says before Blossom smiles "Oh...Cool." Blossom says before Brick shakes his head "No Not Cool...I can Get Rid of Fire...I'm Hot...and I have Fire Speed!" Brick shouts before Blossom looks at him "NO WAY!" Blossom shouts before Brick looks at him "YES HELL WAY!!!!, WOO HOO HELL ROAD!!!" Brick shouts before Blossom starts laughing like crazy "Nice Pun there Brick." Blossom says before Brick looks at her..."Really Blossom? Really?" Brick asks before he holds her hand and Teleports with Fire to the Dodgeball match Butch is currently having...Buttercup is smacking Butch and Boomer out...Blossom, Bubbles and Brick are the only ones left and Buttercup throws balls at Blossom...Brick suddenly catches the ball but he burns it..."OH MY GOD THAT MEANS!!!" Brick says before Buttercup throws 5 Balls at once...Brick catches them in Fire Speed before throwing them back "WHOA!!" Buttercup says before dodging the Ball but one slips her feet making her out...The Match is over "Okay What the Heck was that Spider Sense?" Buttercup asks in Jealousy before Brick looks at her "I have Fire powers." Brick says sadly before Buttercup backs up "Say What now?" Buttercup asks before Brick looks at her "FIRE POWERS!!!" Brick shouts before Buttercup looks at him "NO WAY!" Buttercup shouts before Brick looks at her "Yes Way!" Brick shouts before Buttercup closes her eye "Milk Way, Maybe Way...Ness Way...Yeah Way...MORE WAY!" Buttercup shouts before Brick looks at her "Milk way is a Place or something...The other ones are totally made up." Brick shouts before Buttercup looks at him "So Is Yes Way Which is Fan Made." Buttercup says before Bubbles gets back from her Basket ball match..."Hey Guys Sorry I'm late." Bubbles apologizes before Buttercup looks at her "Whatever You're always late." Buttercup says before Bubbles glares at her "Shut up Buttercup." Bubbles says before Blossom looks at them "Okay Guys Let's get Butch!" Boomer shouts before They look at the Soccer match...Butch has a hard time scoring a Goal...Brick climbs out of the Audience benches and into the Match..."Need some help?" Brick asks before Butch looks at him "Sure Why not?" Butch asks before Brick in Fire Speed leaves a Flame Trail and kicks the Ball through the goal Burning the Net going through the clouds and back that causing the Area to be engulfed in flames..."Oops." Brick says before getting rid of the fire...Butch, Brick and Boomer go home...as well as The PPGZ who go home as well...

* * *

_At Brick's House..._

"Blossom's Your Girlfriend...Blossom's your Girlfriend!!!" Butch shouts before Brick slaps him "Shut up Already...Just because I love her doesn't mean you can tease me!!" Brick says before Butch shrugs "Okay That Chimney fire wasn't that small before." Butch says before Brick looks at it and raises his palm making the fire larger and sharper "WHOA!!!" Brick shouts before Butch looks at him "Thanks Brick." Butch says before Brick looks at the Maximum Fire Covering the Whole Chimney "NO NOT GOOD!!" Brick shouts before he goes upstairs and in flames his hands looking at both of them...but He touches the window but it starts to burn so He decides to Reverse the heat and open the window...and jump out of it..."AHHHHHH!!!!!, COME ON FLIGHT!!!" Brick shouts before thrusting his palms out they shoot fire out of his hand and feet causing him to shoot back up in the air..."Whoa!!" Brick shouts before going high in the air and looping around the Clouds and spinning through the Clouds..."Wow..." Brick says before flying down to the doors of his house punching the ground which causes the Fire to spread everywhere but fire whips merge and lightning shoots out of it..."Whoa..." Brick says before going to Blossom's Door and she opens the door "Do you wanna come over?" Brick asks before Blossom blushes "Of Course." Blossom replies before Brick pulls her and teleports with Fire to his room...and They sleep together..."You're really pretty...Prettiest Girl on Earth Blossom." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Thank you." Blossom says before they fall asleep...the Next Day The Sun shines on them brightly so Brick raises his hand on the Sun reducing the Shine..."I can control the Sun Too???" Brick asks before lifting Blossom and summoning a Fire floor He Drops Blossom into it sending her back to her bed...Butch and Boomer wake up pack their stuff with Brick and go to School...With Blossom, Buttercup and Blossom already got to School Before them...as They get to the Cafeteria...They Eat their lunch but after they're full Their Belts start beeping... _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_...Bubbles opens their Z Compact revealing the Enemy which is 100 Army of Android Robots walking around..."Hey Boys?, You wanna come with us?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "You guys go ahead..." Brick says before They nod and run outside to Change into their Z Costumes and fly off..."Okay We better follow them." Brick says before looking at the Sky and fly after them...Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles looks at the Robots Androids..."What are you?, What do you want?" Blossom points at them before The Robot Androids looks at them "Target Confirmed!, Destroy Powerpuff Girls!!!" The Android Robot says as they punch Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles at them same time...and they fall back on the ground, Butch, Boomer and Brick fly towards the Danger but Brick looks concern over The Robot Androids..."Alright...TAKE THIS!!!" Blossom shouts launching her YoYo but the Mojo Android grabs the YoYo and throws it back at Blossom hitting her mouth "OW!!!" Blossom says before Bubbles fires her Bubble Scepter for a Gigantic Water Bubble that Splashes on the Mojo Androids but they put a Blue Barrier Around them..."Shoot..." Bubbles says before The Mojo Android smacks her into the ground making her clench the ground shaking..."OW!!" Bubbles says before Buttercup thrusts her hammer onto a Mojo Android's Head but does no effect "Adamantium Armor Again?!" Buttercup asks before getting smacked to the ground..."Why are they so Strong?" Buttercup asks before Mojo Android punches Her she turns away "Ah!" Buttercup screams before few seconds later she sees orange fire burn the Robot...and then Brick starts to appear "BRICK?!?!" Buttercup asks before Brick turns around "Let us take it from here." Brick says before Butch and Boomer start destroying the robots but as half are destroyed Mojo starts to clap..."Why aren't you little Traitors truly strong?!, You never should've betrayed me in the first place." Mojo says before Brick, Butch and Boomer kneel on the ground "Monkey Boss...We're sorry...Please give us a Second Chance!!" Brick begs before Mojo looks at them "Why should I?, How will I know You won't Trick me again?!" Mojo says before Brick glares at him "We'll keep our word." Brick says before Mojo nods "Fine...Also I made these Weapons for you." Mojo says tossing a Red Disc thing at Brick who catches it, throws Butch a Flute...Throws Boomer his own Shockwave Scepter..."Sweet..." Brick says before looking at Mojo "You fell for it Mojo!!" Brick shouts before throwing his Red Disc at Mojo scratching his scar "WHY YOU LITTLE!!" Mojo shouts before he sends the Robot Androids at them, Brick lights his disc on fire and burns through them, He pierces through them before One Robot Android left starts punching Brick, But he blocks and punches with Fire shattering his arm...Brick then stands on his arm before swiping his arm to the right slashing the Android Robot's Torso...and It retreats...Brick, Butch and Boomer look at the injured Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles...Brick carries Blossom and Butch and Boomer do the same...and fly off...

_The Next Day...at School..._

Brick opens his locker but it opens flaming...Blitz starts pushing him to the locker "Hey Brick head, You really hurt me that time You know?" Blitz asks before Brick glares at him "What do you want?" Brick asks before Blitz puts his fist into his hand "Revenge." Blitz says before punching Brick who raises his hand causing his Fire to burn his hand and he screams in pain Brick then lifts Blitz up with his fire before slamming him down on the ground inflaming it...then he stops the fire...before going to Class after Brick got a S+, Blossom got a S++, Bubbles got an A+ Butch got a B...while Boomer and Buttercup got A-...then Brick goes to dodge ball looks at everybody eliminated...and he closes his eyes...Butch is the one throwing...He throws 10 balls at once at Brick but he raises his hand putting up a fire wall and he slightly burns the balls before redirecting them to Butch causing him to kneel in pain..."WHAT?!?!" Butch asks before looking at Brick who takes his hand and then after the game they go to watch Bubbles win a BasketBall game...which she smiles at them...and then They go watch Butch win his Soccer game...and then they all do PE Brick starts burning with fire and becomes way a head of the team...and then the Group heads to lunch time...Brick looks at his Cold Hamburger and he heats it up with his fire powers...then eats it...after they're done eating they head home...But before they do Blossom, Buttercup and Bubble's Belts start Beeping...They quickly run out of the doors and Brick, Butch and Boomer follow them...as they head into the City Brick's eyes start to cover his pupil with red glowing light...and his teeth start to get sharp then his nails grow long then He flies at Beyond Fire Speed...passing the PPGZ "Whoa...Who was that?" Blossom asks before Bubbles looks at her "Must've been the wind." Bubbles says before the Trio lands in the City "Alright You two look around for anything suspicious." Blossom says before looking at Fire spreading in the town...and things lifting up as well as Lights flickering and breaking...Fire shoots from the Rooftop Blossom looks at it but when she turns back the Defeated Mojo Androids are now burnt to a crisp...HIM is ripped apart with fire...and when Blossom looks on the rooftop She sees something disturbing...The Figure had Yellow Hair and a Red Tank top but She knew the eyes look different...Fuzzy is bitten hard in the neck with the Figure chewing on it...with fire...and The Figure looks at Blossom in aggression...and she looks closer to him "B...Brick???" Blossom asks in worry but Brick starts scratching her she moves away...She then realized It was the burst of Brick's Demon Powers slipping out..."No!, Brick It's Me!! Don't You recognize me?" Blossom asks before reaching for her YoYo and launching it at Brick's head but It starts flaming from his head and he starts smoking with No Effect..."WHAT??!?!" Blossom asks before Brick tackles her to the ground and slams her onto a wall on the Rooftop..."Brick...It's me...Why are you attacking me?, You know me...It's Blossom." Blossom says before Brick looks at her caressing her cheeks "B...Bloss...Blossom." Brick says in the Demon's voice and his red eyes start to disappear and his nails grows shorter then His teeth revert to normal..."Brick!!" Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Blossom I'm so sorry...I just turned into this Demon like Creature..." Brick says before looking at Blossom "It's Okay...You didn't hurt me anyways." Blossom says putting her hand on his cheek...Brick hugs Blossom which she embraces Bubbles and Buttercup look at them "Hey I guess there's no Opponents here They're all dead...Hey you and Your Boyfriend?!, GET A ROOM ALREADY!!!" Buttercup shouts before Brick and Blossom fly off...Boomer, Buttercup, Bubbles and Butch follow...Brick carries Blossom then Brick goes into Blossom's house to go into Bubbles's room which has a large bed...so Brick puts her down on it..."Bloss..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Brick." Blossom says before Brick looks at her he holds her close as they almost touch lips but then Buttercup and Bubbles open the door in shock "OKAY THAT'S IT BLOSSOM YOU CAN NOT SPEND ANYMORE TIME WITH HIM HE MUST'VE BEEN THE ONE THAT BURNED OUR ENEMIES!!!" Buttercup shouts before dragging her out of the room Blossom waves at Brick before leaving..."And What are you doing in my room?!" Bubbles asks before Blossom looks at both of them "What the Hell do you think you're doing hanging out with him?" Buttercup asks before Blossom looks at her "Don't Worry I wasn't going to kiss him." Blossom says before Buttercup glares at her "I'm pretty sure you really wanted to...You were so close to his face." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at her "And He burned the Town How could you trust him after this?" Bubbles asks before Blossom looks at her "I....I love him." Blossom says before Buttercup and Bubbles backed up shocked "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!" Buttercup and Bubbles shout before Blossom giggles "Besides he didn't mean it." Blossom says before the Trio turn back into their Normal Attire and head to their rooms...Bubbles drags Brick to Blossom's room..."Hey Brick..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Hey...Blossy." Brick says before looking at her "I never said it properly so Let me tell you something Blossom." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "What is it?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "I...Love you Bloss." Brick says before Blossom gets shocked "You...You love me?!!, WHAT?!?!?!?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "Yeah..." Brick says before the two Hug...They Sleep together...Brick then in the morning uses Fire Speed to Dash out the door to his House...

_Mojo's P.O.V_

Mojo then looks at the Last Mojo Android that retreated..."Master...I am in a serious need of repairs." Mojo Android says before Mojo nods "Okay...But I'll also install some Upgraded parts for you." Mojo says before grabbing a Upgraded Android Arm and Upgraded Head...Mojo puts it on the Mojo Android and fixes his core in his torso...and Upgrades him..."Okay Mojo Android 2.0...Your Mission?" Mojo asks before The Mojo Android looks at him "To Destroy the PPGZ and RRBZ Right?, and Why am I talking like a Normal Person?" Mojo Android asks before Mojo looks at him "I forgot to mention I added a Special Voice box for you...and It's a Human Voice box of some sort." Mojo says before Mojo Android looks at him "Okay Well I'm off...They won't stand a Chance." Mojo Android says before flying off again..."Don't Forget to use your Rockets, Blasters and New Upgraded Weapons..." Mojo says before laughing like crazy...

_PPGZ and RRBZ P.O.V at the Same Time..._

The Rowdyruff Boys are in their room waking up before they realize It was Saturday for them...but for Powerpuffs too..."Alright YES!!!, We can do whatever we want today." Brick says before Butch looks at him "How about some serious Cooking?, I'll do it Brick You'll just burn the house." Butch says running downstairs to make Pancakes before Boomer looks at Brick "Listen Brick Don't Burn the House...You can't control your Fire Powers yet." Boomer says before heading downstairs to cook Hot Dogs...Brick then smiles and goes to his VR console Inserting One Punch Man's VR Disc into the game...the TV turns on...He closes his fist in the title screen and He selects Multiplayer Mode...He selects himself as Saitama and the Opponent as Boros who is set as Cpu level 6...and he picks Boros's Throne...then He starts punching Boros who breaks his armor and then the game gets harder as Boros starts punching Saitama but Brick makes Saitama use Serious Punch which Defeats Boros...and then He skips the Secret Cutscene...and Sits down on his bed..."BRICK TIME FOR BREAKFAST!!!" Boomer shouts before Brick rolls his eyes "OKAY DAD!!!" Brick sarcastically shouts before heading downstairs..."Hey you like my Daddy Impression?" Boomer asks before Brick slaps him "Bro Shut up..." Brick says before looking at Butch...Brick grabs the Hot dogs and eats it...Blossom wakes up but gets excited "YEAH IT'S SATURDAY!!!" Blossom shouts before Buttercup wakes up "Sweet!, We can do whatever we want!" Bubbles shouts before Buttercup looks at them "You two are So Annoying." Buttercup shouts before covering her face with the pillow...as they are about to head downstairs their Belts start beeping again..."Trouble in the City Let's go!" Blossom shouts before they get dressed in their Z Attire and fly out the window...in a trail of their colors...as they head in the City...the Mojo Android locks on to them "Hey Wait a minute Brick left you alive?, I'm pretty sure He burned you." Blossom says before the Mojo Android looks at them "I got some Upgrades...NOW DIE!!!" Mojo Android shouts before Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles dodge the Blasters...Blossom throws her YoYo but it only does no effect LOL..."WHAT?!?!" Blossom shouts before she is sent to the ground by the Mojo Android and he grabs her face before firing Rockets causing her to fly up and face first on the ground...bleeding."Ow..." Blossom says before Bubbles looks at her "BLOSSOM!!!, BUBBLE WAVE!!" Bubbles shouts splashing a tone of Bubbles that turn into water but it doesn't effect Mojo Android as well "No WAY!!!" Bubbles shouts before getting smacked into a building..."Ahhh...Ouch!!!" Bubbles shouts before Buttercup slams her hammer on the Torso which doesn't work..."WHAT THE HECK IS THIS ARMOR?!?!?" Buttercup shouts before kicking it's leg "OW!!!!" Buttercup shouts before grabbing her toe but is slammed to the ground "Okay I'll admit that was really stupid." Buttercup says before Brick, Butch and Boomer arrive...Brick lights his disc and throws it at the Mojo Android Cutting his Shoulder..."Why you little!!" The Mojo Android shouts before Brick looks at the Mojo Android "This time I'll finish you." Brick shouts in anger before Butch raises his arm "No...I'll handle this." Butch says before playing his flute which causes Mojo Android to be surrounded by a Green Bubble "Heh...This won't hurt me." Mojo Android says as he destroys the Green Bubble Boomer launches a Yellow Shockwave at Mojo Android but does no effect...so Mojo Android shoots rockets at Boomer and Butch...Mojo Android then grabs Blossom and slams her to the building...making her injured even more...but she kneels and stands up a bit..."Bubbles please heal her." Brick says before she waves her Healing Bubble at Blossom which heals her by 62%...Blossom is able to stand..."Hey Brick..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "No time to Talk..." Brick says before glaring at Mojo Android in rage "I'm gonna Kill you!!" Brick shouts in rage before the Mojo Android laughs "Heh You're mad because I hurt your girlfriend behind you?" Mojo Android says further mocking Brick before he growls at him and clenches the ground like a Demon..."SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!" Brick shouts before his teeth start to grow like fangs and his hair starts to fly around like crazy...his nails get longer clawing the ground and his eyes are Red Big Glowing Pupil less Eyes..."YOU LOSER!!!!!!!" Demon Brick shouts before crawling at the Mojo Android without a second thought..."Brick!!??!, So It was you!!!" Blossom shouts before the Mojo Android Blasts Brick only to do nothing as the Laser just bounces off his head like nothing..."WHAT?!?!" Mojo Android shouts before punching Brick which causes flames to roar...and Then Brick growls at him before scratching his Cheek...causing his cheek to be surrounded by strong flame...and then Brick punches Mojo Android's left cheek causing it to shatter...and then He punches his face causing him to fly back far distance to the ground...then Brick flames his hands causing the City to rumble and flicker lights and lift up Everything...and Brick raises his hands to flame the Mojo Android before engulfing him in a Barrier of Fire before Brick crawls at Beyond Fire Speed leaving a Fire Trail to Punch the Mojo Android's Neck the Head falls off and The Fire Disintegrates the Mojo Android...Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles look at the Demon Brick "BRICK THAT WAS AMAZING!!!" Buttercup shouts before Brick looks at them "Y...You Two??" Demon Brick asks before his form wears off by his teeth reverting to his normal teeth and his nails shrinking to human like and his hair starts flying upwards, His eyes start to become Red Pupils and he collapses...Blossom catches him "You're...so Strong...Brick." Blossom says before she smiles at him kissing his cheek...Buttercup and Bubbles fly off with Blossom...Butch flies off carrying Brick...and Boomer follows after them...Brick looks at Butch who is terrified of the Amulet around his neck..."What was that Power?" Butch asks before Brick looks at him "I don't know but It only comes out when I'm Angry or Jealous or Feeling a lot of Hatred." Brick says before looking at Boomer "Wow That is some powerful powers..." Butch says before Boomer looks at Brick "You better learn how to Control it." Boomer says before he goes to look at the time which is 4:25 AM...They sleep...Blossom then looks at Bubbles and Buttercup "Bloss What do you think That Power was?, The Fire...and Invincibility." Buttercup says before Blossom looks at them "It was...It was his Half Demon Form." Blossom says changing into her normal Attire..."So He has Demon powers?" Bubbles asks before looking at Blossom "Yeah...He does." Blossom says before the Trio sleeps...When the Rowdyruff Boys wake up Butch figures out a Nickname "From now On your Hero name will be Fire Boy!!!" Butch shouts before Brick looks at him "Fire Boy really?, That sounds so Dumb!!" Brick shouts before Boomer looks at him "It'll be fine." Boomer says before pulling Brick to his room...throwing him on the bed..."I think Your Hero name should be Fire King." Boomer suggests before Brick glares at him "No Fire Boy is fine." Brick says before looking at Butch...who gives him a plate of 25 Bacon which Brick eats quickly..."Alright..." Boomer says before turning on the VR Console and Inserting One punch Man in the Console...Boomer selects Genos in the character select Butch Selects Boros and Brick selects Saitama...as the Match starts Brick one shots Genos in the game...but Boros only gets defeated by a Serious Punch..."AW!!!, Stop choosing Saitama will you?, He's too overpowered!" Butch shouts before Boomer turns off the console Brick runs downstairs and runs towards Blossom's House...She is sleeping but Brick looks at her Diary on her desk...he opens it and He flips to a Page he finds very interesting...

_Dear Diary...Those Rowdyruff Boys told us the Truth about them but before...I have feelings for Brick of the Rowdyruff Boys...He's so cool...I wonder If his True Nature is actually nice and shy...but when I heard the Truth Façade Brick never existed It was Brick pretending to be someone he just wasn't...I like True Natured Brick...He seems nice, Cool and Strong...I red his Letter that He wanted to be the Strongest Hero Alive since his child hood...I hope he becomes the Strongest Hero Alive...I wouldn't mind if He was Stronger surpassed Me, Bubbles and Buttercup...To be Honest I'm pretty strong but my Enemies keep surpassing me...Brick seems to be the only one who surpassed all our enemies...I think since Brick wanted to be the strongest hero...The Amulet gave him the chance to be the Strongest Hero Alive...but He's just Fire and Demon right now...If He'd Train combined with his powers...He's Definitely the Strongest Hero...Butch and Boomer would be no match for him...Oh Brick...I love him so much._

_Power Puff Girl Blossom -Heart Love-_

_#I love brick, #Brick is so cool #StrongestHeroBrick_

_-Diary Page 15_

Brick closes the book before Blossom wakes up shocked but she smiles...Blossom looks at Brick "I don't mind you reading that...It's fine." Blossom says before going close to him and touching his Cheek..."Brick...You're the nicest person I have ever met." She says before Brick touches her cheek "You're really nice Bloss." Brick says before she kisses his cheek he kisses back She pulls his arm to come to her bed and He does they sleep together..."You're also the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Brick says before Blossom giggles "Heh Heh Heh!, You're the most handsome guy I have ever met." Blossom says before Brick blushes and they fall asleep but Buttercup spots Brick "BRICK?!?!, What are you doing here?" Buttercup asks before Brick gets scared "AHHH!!!!" Brick shouts before opening the window and fire flying towards his room window...just in time..."That was weird." Buttercup says before looking at the Diary in Blossom's desk and opening it...

_Blossom's Diary_

_Blossy's Diary Page 14: We've Defeated Mojo!!, Another Victory for us...That Monkey better never plan something more...We defeated him but he got away...I don't wanna kill him...That's just not us..._

_Bloss's Diary Page 6: First time becoming Actual Heroes...EEEEEEEE!!!, I'm So Excited..._

_Blossy's Diary Page 7: First time enrolling in School...Me, Bubbles and Buttercup need to dress School like but wearing our normal clothes is fine...How does Brick not notice my Z Attire or Outfit...I thought He likes Girls...Maybe He does...then Why is he not Showing it_

_Bloss's Diary Page 8: I wish I could date Brick...But He's so annoying and rude...The Way He acts seems like he's impersonating someone...I can't ask Boomer because he's acting Annoying too...I want to know why they're like this..._

_Blossom's Diary: Page 9: Bubbles was gifted with a Toy Small Purple Octopus...She named it Octi how Cute...But For Me I'm not really interested in Toys...Child's Play? No Not because of Child's play...Because I wouldn't even handle a Toy Bear..._

_Blossom's Diary Page 10: Dear Diary...I have been strapped to a Car...THEY TOOK AWAY MY CHOCOLATE!!, My Precious_ _Chocolaté...I CAN'T MOVE GET ME OUT OF THIS STRAP!!, Do we really have to wait in a Car with our Z Attire on...I wanna change clothes already..._

_Bloss's Diary Page 11: The Rowdyruff Boys are once again teasing us Why those little...Wait...I think there might be a Reason they're acting like this...They act like they're pretending to be someone annoying...It's a Façade!!!, YES...It mostly is...Buttercup says there's a 53% It's a Façade...But no It's Mob Psycho 100 100% Wait Oh Shoot Sorry That's Ultra Instinct Wait...Wrong Show...Why am I talking about Dragon Ball Super... ~~I feel~~ I think that...Brick really is a good person...I wanna date him He's so Handsome...and I hope if he reveals himself He'll finally notice me...Ooh...He's gonna call me Pretty...I want him to ask me out...I'm so Excited..._

_Blossy's Diary Page 12: Those Rowdyruff Boys are very suspicious...They definitely look like they're doing a Façade...If Brick reveals his True Nature I wanna kiss him...He's so Dreamy...Oh...I see him everywhere in my dreams asking me out and having our very first kiss....Oh...Brick is so cool..._

_Blossom's Diary Page 13: ~~Dear Diary~~ Brick seems to be very different...He's telling me to stay away from his Façade brothers...Is he finally fed up with his Brother's Secret Plans? Is this Brick's True Nature? Oh...My Dream is coming true...He likes me...HE LOVES ME!!!_

_Blossy's Diary Page 1: We were made from Spice, Sugar and Positive Toys and Unicorns...and also Stars...Then Dr. Utonium crashed into both Chemical ZX Hey No We're not Mega man ZX so Stop making that Reference...Also Z is not from Dragon Ball Z don't call us Super Saiyan or whatever form is in that show...Like Don't Expect PPGS Power puff Girls Super...None of that Dragon Ball...Nobody is Goku, Naruto or Saitama...don't even start with Shigeo Kageyama...Off Topic Off Topic...But Anyways We seem to have Flight, Super Strength, Speed, Intelligence and Blasting Palms...we have color trails...I'm Pink, Bubbles Blue...and Buttercup's Green...But As for Our Element...Mines is LOVE, Bubbles is Water and Bubbles no She's not Katara from Avatar...Also Buttercup isn't toph because She's way different...She stole Amy Rose's hammer and dyed it green before Upgrading it..._

_Blossom's Diary Page 5: Buttercup, Bubbles and I are studying for a Math Exam...and We're doing Intense Gym Classes like Running...Such like Torture...I hope I don't run...again..._

Buttercup then takes Blossom's Diary and sleeps in her room...when the Sun Shines...Blossom stretches before coming out of bed...she looks around her desk only to find her Diary missing..."NO!!!, NO...I WANTED TO WRITE IN MY DIARY!!!" Blossom shouts before looking through Drawers under Paper...then Heads to Buttercup's room "Buttercup Have you've seen my Diary?!?!?" Blossom asks before Buttercup looks at her suspiciously..."No...I haven't touched it, I think Brick erased it or something." Buttercup says before Blossom looks at her "Buttercup..." Blossom says before Buttercup looks at her "No I didn't take it!!" Buttercup shouts before Blossom looks at her "BUTTERCUP...." Blossom says before Bubbles wakes up "What?" Bubbles asks before Buttercup looks at Blossom "I was just taking a look at it!" Buttercup says holding up her Diary Blossom swipes it from her hands "Without my Permission!!!" Blossom shouts before going to her room...and to her desk she picks up a Pen and starts writing...

_What Blossom is Writing..._

_Dear Diary...This is the 16th Page...Me and Brick are together...Ooh...My Dream finally came true...I hope we get married...I wanna have a Son named Brilok...I'll discuss that with Brick another time...but he has just gotten this Amulet that Grants him fire powers...Also Whenever he gets angry or emotionally negative...He turns into this Half Demon Half Human Creature...With his Sharp Teeth...Long Nail Claws...and his eyes glow Red taking away his Red Pupils...and His stance turns into a Demon Crawling like a Fox almost...Now Where have I've seen that before? ~~Naruto...Nine Ta-~~ Ignore that Line...but Me and Brick are Dating...We two are in love...He called me Beautiful...Oh!!, He's so sweet...I'm in a high level of Excitement right now...This is the Best day of my life...I feel like I'm in a Dream...Ooh...I love Brick so much He's so Handsome...Also he got Bullied...So He got into a Fight with Mr Jackson...and Blitz...That was so wrong of him but He did it before he got his powers if you don't know...He loved me even before he got his Fire Powers...He says he prefers his fire powers wait no He didn't...Bubbles can't date Boomer right now She's 12 If She grew 3 years older which if I did math is...15 She'd be allowed to Date Boomer but Let's not think too much about that...They're friends for now...Good Thing for now...-Blossom Diary Page 16, P.S: I love Brick He He...-Heart-_

Blossom then closes the book smiling before Buttercup and Bubbles looks at her shocked..."What?" Blossom asks before Buttercup and Bubbles looks at her Suspiciously..."You like Brick Don't you?" Buttercup asks before Blossom blushes angrily "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!?" Blossom asks before looking at Buttercup "It said so in the 15th and 13th Page in your Diary..." Buttercup says before Blossom looks at her shocked "YOU RED MY DIARY?!?!?" Blossom asks before Bubbles looks at her Diary..."Oh My Gosh Blossom You do...I see how many times you write I wanna date Brick mostly..." Bubbles teases before Blossom blushes "What...Whatever Bubbles You wanna date Boomer when you grow up." Blossom says before Bubbles blushes "How did you know?, Oh I get it...YOU RED MY MIND!!!" Bubbles shouts before packing her things along with Blossom and Buttercup...they run to School making it in time...Brick, Butch and Boomer eat Bacon before heading to school with their things packed...meeting Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup...Blossom looking at Brick runs up to him to hug him..."Hey There Honey." Blossom says before Brick blushes "Hey there Beautiful?" Brick asks before Pulling her back...Buttercup and Bubbles cover their face laughing "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" They Both laugh like Crazy Blossom and Brick glare at them "They are so Annoying..." Brick says before Butch and Boomer start laughing "BRICK'S GOT A CRUSH!!!!, BRICK'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!" Butch shouts before Boomer starts laughing...Brick glares at Both before raising his hand sending a Fire Wall launching Butch and Boomer backwards..."AHHHHH!!!, RUN AWAY!!!, I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!" Boomer shouts before Brick runs after them..."Brick Please I'm too Handsome to die...I'll buy you anything...A Cake...Just don't kill me." Butch and Boomer shout on their knees..."Whatever Guys..." Brick says before they see everyone not there "Oh Wait It's Sunday..." Brick says before the group sighs...Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles fly back to their house...and Brick, Butch and Boomer go back to their house but they decide to go back to their Backyard..."Okay Butch...We need to Improve your wimpy fighting Skills...You know the Sharingan?" Brick asks looking at Butch "The Eye Thing From Nar-ru-Tow?" Butch asks before looking at Brick "Yeah...Now BEGIN!!!" Brick shouts running at Butch...who blocks "You Fool Don't Block catch the arm!!" Brick shouts before Butch catches the arm...and punches Brick's Face but Brick catches the arm "Small Improvement but I'll give you 3/10." Brick says before Butch kicks Brick who dodges out of the way to Fire 10 Fire Balls "Now Learn how to Dodge then You'll get the Sharingan!!, Butch Uchiha!" Brick shouts before Butch feels Uchiha blood boil up in him Butch dodges the Fireballs by rolling on the ground but the Fire Flames the Grass...Brick punches Butch but he dodges...and Brick punches twice but Butch dodges the first punch before grabbing his fist and kicking him but Brick jumps and swipes his hand causing Butch to back flip out of the way...Butch then closes his eyes "Alright...Just focus, and Concentrate...Build up the Energy and...PREDICT EVERYTHING!!!" Butch shouts widening his eyes it makes a crow screech sound Brick looks at him "You saw through my attacks?" Brick asks shocked before Butch opens his eyes revealing his Double Sharingan..."Obviously..." Butch says before punching Brick who blocks the attack Brick attacks but Butch predicts the movements and starts dodging and Blocking automatically..."I can see your movements you know?, FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Butch shouts breathing fire before Brick raises his hand and launches the Gigantic Fire Ball in the air..."Watch it!" Brick shouts before Butch turns off his Sharingan...Boomer claps "That was Epic." Boomer says before the Trio goes back inside...Brick realizes a Candle is too small of a fire so he raises his hand sharpening it making it roar and he smirks before laying on his bed...The Sun shines brightly so he reduces the fire by turning his hand...Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles's Belts beep...They change into their Z clothes and go "Hurry up!!" Blossom says before they fly faster..."They need our help." Brick senses before pulling up the window and flying through it...

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow That Amulet is Powerful with Fire Powers...This will make Brick's life easier SIKE!!, It'll make his life way more sufferable since He will start to protect Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Butch and Boomer from his Powers...Yes They are Strong but they can be very dangerous if not under control...That means The Amulet only manifests his powers if Anger, Jealousy or any other Negative Emotion or Trait is shown...But Seriously Z has Better Character Designs...


	4. Butch uses Sharingan in Dangerous Battles (Smart!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay Butch since I want him to have Sharingan...gave him the name Butch Uchiha sounds pretty crossover like Probably but I'll get him to learn Chidori as well...Now Fans are gonna say (If Butch is Sasuke then make Brick Naruto too!!) No I'm not gonna make Brick Naruto...I'll have him do Fire Rasengan and Kamehameha but That's thinking way to ahead of Chapters...but anyways...(SPOILER AHEAD) Blossom in Chapter 6 will start the Ninja Saga...Where Ninjas attack the PPGZ and RRBZ have to stop them...After Brick saves her from her ambush...Blossom and Brick have their first kiss...(IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THESE ARE SPOILERS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharingan Butch Uchiha is good...Sorry for making him all Sasuke with the Predicting and Stuff but...He Really is cool enough to deserve it...

_Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles's P.O.V_

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles fly to the City...to see Lazer man once again "You again?!?" Blossom asks before Lazer man glares at her "You're gonna pay for letting your Boyfriend handle it for you!" Lazer man says but this time he has upgraded armor with Red Laser veins instead of green ones...Buttercup looks at his Upgraded Hammer It's Red lined too...and He has better Armor..."This Guy Upgraded his Whole Body...Look at his Ray Blaster It's Light Purple!!" Bubbles says before Blossom raises her fist "It's Nothing we can't handle Is It?" Blossom asks before flying towards Lazer man and launching her YoYo "See if you can withstand this!!" Blossom shouts before the YoYo does no effect again "What?, Even worse than last time!!" She shouts before Buttercup tackles her out of the way "Bloss?, You want to get killed?!" Buttercup asks before readying her hammer and throwing it at the Armor it deflects not leaving a dent and Lazer Man shoots her torso..."AH!!" Buttercup shouts as she kneels down...and Bubbles waves her Bubble Scepter to launch a Bubble Water Gigantic Wave but It doesn't do anything "This guy..." Bubbles says before Lazer man punches her legs and throws her backwards...Buttercup tries punching Lazer man's Legs but She breaks her own knuckle "OW!!!!" Buttercup shouts shaking her wounded hand before she is smacked to the ground...Lazer man then Shoots the Trio making them scream in pain...They aren't able to move anymore "Ow...I can't move my arms." Blossom says before Buttercup kneels in pain "I can't feel my legs..." Buttercup says before Bubbles struggles to get up "I'm like glued to the ground right now." Bubbles says before Lazer man punches them all at once "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" They Shout before Lazer man kicks them away crushing the ground "B...Brick...Please...H....Help me." Blossom pleads before Lazer man looks at her "No ones coming...Girly." Lazer man says before looking at her again "Please...Brick...There's a Villain here...Please come." Blossom says before Lazer man raises his hammer and is about to kill them...The Ground is empty...Brick, Butch and Boomer carried the Girls out of the way..."B-Bri-Brick?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "I heard you call for help...You did well Blossy...Now Let us handle this." Brick says before inflaming his hand with fire and He punches the armor but It doesn't Burn "SHOOT!" Brick shouts before looking at Butch..."Butch You Try!" Brick shouts before Butch nods and throws a Kunai to it's Torso It bounces off...Boomer fires a Shockwave Storm at it which knocks it back a few distances..."Hmph!, That got me a bit...But It's not Enough!!" Lazer man shouts before he slams his hammer to Brick who catches the Hammer and Smashing it in half with his fire..."What is your Life hurting Civilians and Bothering Innocent People...You should Learn how to Respect them...and LEAVE THEM ALONE!!" Brick shouts before wall jumping and firing fire balls at his back causing them to explode...but Lazer man smirks and grabs Brick before smashing him to the building..."BRICK!!" Blossom shouts before running to him..."He's Unconscious...Thank goodness." Blossom says still carrying him on her knees...Buttercup and Bubbles also Recover and Buttercup uses her Hammer on Lazer man's left cheek but It doesn't work "OH COME ON!!!" Buttercup shouts before Butch looks at it "It may be Upgraded and have lower Weak Spots but It still has Weak Spots...Your Hammer is Titanium and If It's Adamantium then It probably won't break." Butch says before looking at Buttercup "Butch You might be wiser than I am." Buttercup says before Butch flies and punches Lazer man's back head but Hurts his hand due to the Resilient Metal..."OW!!!" Butch shouts before shaking his hand before Bubbles hits Lazer man's leg with her Bubble Scepter "NOTHING!!, UGH...How do we beat this guy?" Bubbles asks before Boomer looks at her "How am I suppose to Know?!, Wait...If It's Adamantium and Has really strong Defenses I might be able to injure it a little..." Boomer says before firing a Gigantic Electrical Shockwave at Lazer man dealing 56% Damage..."AHHH!!!, WHY YOU!!" Lazer man says before Butch closes his eyes "I got to read his movements...Come on Sharingan...Don't Fail me now!!, Concentrate my Energy and See through All his Moves." Butch says closing his eyes Buttercup looks at him shocked "What are you doing?" Buttercup asks before looking at Butch "Bubbles and Buttercup Distract him for me." Butch says they nod and they Start Attacking Lazer Man...Blossom still with Brick "Come on Brick...Why didn't you think of a Strategy?, I'm so worried for you." Blossom says with tears before his hand goes to her cheek "Maybe Next time Bloss...Next time." Brick says smiling before fainting again before Blossom smiles at him..."Hey Bloss why aren't you fighting?" Bubbles asks before Blossom looks at her "I have to Take Care of Brick...So You guys Fight without me." Blossom replies before looking down at Brick "He looks so Peaceful." Blossom says before putting her palm on his right cheek and kissing it "I love you so much Brick." She says before Bubbles whacks Lazer man with her Scepter dealing no damage "OH COME ON NOTHING?!?!?" Bubbles shouts before Buttercup raises her hammer "Sonic Swing!!" Buttercup shouts slamming down the Hammer but Lazer Man whacks her aside...before grabbing Bubbles and slamming her to the ground...They both kneel...Boomer fires another Electrical wave but Lazer man shoots Boomer's chest causing him to fly back in pain...Butch is still closing his eyes...Bubbles gets up and fires a Gigantic Electric Bubble It paralyzes Lazer man but He breaks out of it and Grabs Bubble's arm before slamming her to the ground "Ow..." Bubbles says before fainting Buttercup then swings her Hammer around surrounding it with Green Aura "Graviton DIVE!!!" Buttercup shouts slamming her Hammer on Lazer Man's Head dealing no damage again..."WHAT?!?!?" Buttercup shouts before Lazer man punches Buttercup but Butch finally opens his eyes with the Sharingan activated...with 1 tomoe in the left eye and 2 tomoe in the right eye...Lazer Man gets shocked by his eyes "No...It can't be...The Sharingan..." Lazer Man shouts before Butch looks at him closer "All what You're gonna do...I can see It now!!!" Butch shouts before Lazer man shoots at him...but Butch dodges it and runs through all of his attacks and Jumps up in the air "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Butch shouts before firing 10 Fire Balls Burning Lazer Man's Armor but When Lazer Man punches him he grabs the arm and punches him shattering his left cheek...Butch sees his punches and Block, Grab and Kick him downwards...Buttercup and Bubbles look at Butch Shocked..."He's Reading his Attacks like Nothing..." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at him "Like He can read the Future..." Bubbles says before Butch does some hand signs before jumping up in the air..."Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Butch shouts burning the armor and causing Lazer man to run away...Boomer runs to Butch "Hey That was Amazing!, Was that the Result of you and Brick's Training?" Boomer asks before Butch looks at him "Yep...Now do me a favor Shut up you talk too much..." Butch teases before Boomer looks down "BRO!, CROSSING THE LINE BUTCH BOY!!!" Boomer shouts before Bubbles pushes them away from each other..."Hey You two Enough!" Bubbles says before she looks at Blossom still holding the Unconscious Brick..."Brick...Please wake up, I need you." Blossom says with tears before Brick starts to twitch his eyes...and opens them..."Brick!" Blossom says wrapping her arms around him hugging him...and Brick hugs her back awkwardly before pulling her away from him..."Don't Bother your Boyfriend right now...He's a little Confused over your Lovey Dovey stuff!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles looks at Blossom so happy "I think we should leave the two alone...They look good together." Bubbles says before Brick lets go of Blossom..."I'll see you later okay?" Blossom asks before Brick nods before she flies away Brick stares at her flying off with Buttercup and Bubbles "She really is beautiful..." Brick says before flying off with Boomer and Butch...they go to their room "Thank God It's still Sunday." Butch says before Brick grabs his own Diary Which has been written in a Similar manner as Blossom...

_Brick's Diary Page 15: We've told those Beautiful Power Puff Girls the Truth...before We were doing a Façade act I hated it...It shouldn't of ever happened...But Butch and Boomer forced me into this Façade Plan...I hate those two sometimes...I sent a Letter to Blossom that I wanted to be the Strongest Hero...A Hero Stronger than Blossom...A Hero that would Surpass any Powerpuffs...I really wish I shown my True Nature Earlier during the Façade if they just let me refuse...This Amulet gave me a Opportunity to be the Strongest Hero but It gave me these Responsibilities of Controlling my powers...It gave Intelligence, Demon Strength, Fire Speed...and Pyrokinesis...But It gives me the forms of the Devil...Since I'm Half Demon I still have Humanity in the forms...It slowly starts to possess my body if I don't Control It...I love Blossom so much...She's so Beautiful and Smart...She's strong too...Which is why I want to Protect her...She's Worth looking at...Um...Wait I'm sounding like a Pervert...Okay Forget what I wrote._

_Bricky's Diary Page 14: The Powerpuff Girls Z defeated that Mojo Monkey, Good!...His Orders are starting to piss me off Screw that Monkey If He comes back I'll kill him..._

_Brick's Diary Page 7: The Powerpuffs Go to School for the first time...But They don't have any school clothes so they wear Normal Clothes...Blossom is complaining about Me not paying attention to her Beautiful Z Attire...I am...It looks really beautiful on her...Why doesn't she understand?_

_Brick's Diary Page 8: I think Blossom loves me...But She's looking at Façade me again...She's right I am Impersonating Someone...Boomer can't tell her because It was him and Butch's Idea...If She wants to know I'll tell her one day..._

_Bricky's Diary Page 9: Bubbles got a Octopus?!, It was free too??!...Octi is a okay name...but Blossom's not interested in toys...Okay That Child's Play if You wanna watch it You need to be 14+...It's not because of that?, She doesn't like a Toy Bear either..._

_Brick's Diary Page 10: Blossom's Been strapped to a Car?, I think Blossom's Sugar rush is kicking in...Chocolaté I didn't know Blossom knew French!, Someone Get Blossom away from the Strap...Why doesn't she like waiting with her Z Outfit on It looks so Beautiful...Change Clothes to what tho?_

_Bricky's Diary Page 11: Once again Teasing you Blossom?, IT'S A FAÇADE!!!...She really doesn't get it does she?...Blossom We're not little just because We sound 10 We're 15 crying out loud...Yes there is a Reason We're acting like that...Yes It most certainly is a Façade...How is it 53% Façade?...Hey Don't Spoil Mob Psycho 100 I need to watch that show...Don't Spoil It Blossy!!, Ultra Instinct? It's Ultra Instinct Omen!!...Yeah Wrong Show...You're an Ani- Whoa I almost broke the fourth wall...Hey Bloss I was always a Good Person!!, She wants to date me? I'm handsome...I WILL reveal myself...I've always noticed you...I already see you as Beautiful Blossom...I'll ask you out Hotty...I bet she's excited..._

_Brick's Diary Page 12: We're pretty suspicious...and We are doing a Façade...I will reveal my True Nature...She wants to Kiss me?, I'm so Dreamy...She dreams about me...She must really love me...there first kiss...I'm not Cool...I would be Cool with Demon Fire Powers..._

_Bricky's Diary Page 13: I was always like this I'm not different...Yeah She better stay away from Boomer and Butch...I'm pretty done with their plans...It is my True Nature...Yes Her Dream is coming True...Yeah I like her...No I LOVE HER!!_

_Brick's Diary Page 1: They were made from Sugar, Spice and Stars Unicorns Rainbows and mixed in Chemical X and Chemical Z at the Same Time?!?!?...Mega Man ZX no It's Z...X for this world...Well Dragon Ball Z is the First Z show before Blossom came up with Z Outfits...Super Saiyan? It's about Ultra Instinct Omen and Mastered now...LOL Power puff Girls Super...None of that Dragon Ball Stuff LOL...No ones is Goku, Naruto or Saitama...don't even start with Shigeo Kageyama? No Blossom Don't start Spoiling Mob Psycho 100...Yes Off Topic...They have Flight, Super Strength, Speed and Intelligence I WANT INTELLIGENCE...Blasting Palms...Color Trails We have our own too...We turned them off...They're talking about Colors they were born with...Blossom's Pink Beautiful, Bubbles is Blue...Buttercup's Green...Their Element...So Blossom is love...Bubbles is Water and Buttercup...Buttercup doesn't have an Element? What is IT?!?! Katara from Avatar?, She's Useless...Way Different...Yeah She did Dye Amy Rose's hammer green and Upgraded it..._

_Bricky's Diary Page 5: Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom are studying for a Math Exam...They're doing Intense Gym Classes as Running...like Torture...She doesn't wanna run again..._

Butch and Boomer go over to Brick's Diary..."These are replies to Blossom's Diary Pages?, Good Reactions bro..." Butch says before Brick nods Boomer starts laughing "Someone's got a Girlfriend..." Boomer says before Brick glares at him "Shut the hell up Boomer...You Moron!" Brick shouts before Butch puts his fingers on his chin... "Hey Brick...Why don't you make a 16th Page Reply?" Butch asks before Brick looks at him "That would be Sweet." Brick says before opening his Diary to the 16th Page empty on his...with a pen in hand...

_What Brick is Writing..._

_Dear Diary...This is the 16th Page...Me and Blossom are Together...Aw...She's so Beautiful...I wanna get married too...Brilok is a good name...It has Blossom's L and o and My Bri...and K...I'll discuss that with her one day...But I have gotten this Amulet that granted me Fire Powers...Also whenever I get angry or Jealous or Pure Hatred for Someone or Something...I transform into this Half Demon Monster...my Nails grow long like a Claw...My teeth grow as long as a Demon...my Eyes lose their black pupils replacing them with big glowing pupil less eyes...My stance starts becoming like a Demon Crawling around like a Fox... ~~I have seen that in Naruto~~ Ignore that line...Me and Blossom my Girlfriend are Dating...We're in love...I called her Beautiful...She called me Sweet...She's in a high level of Excitement right now...It's the best day of her life...She feels like she's in a dream...She loves me so much...She called me Handsome again...Also I got bullied so I got into a Fight with Kyle...and Blitz...That was very wrong of me...but I did it before I got fire Powers...If nobody knows I loved Blossom even before I got Fire Powers...I didn't say I prefer my powers...Bubbles can't date Boomer until she's 15...They're Best Friends...That's Good for now...-Brick Diary Page 16, P.S: I love Blossom She's so very beautiful...He He...-Heart-_

* * *

Brick finally closes his book and puts it down "Done..." Brick says before Butch looks at him "Good now Let's make Lunch..." Butch says before Boomer looks at Brick "What do you want?" Boomer asks before Brick looks at him "Let's Make Cheese, Lettuce and Tomato Ketchup...Hamburgers!!" Brick shouts before Butch looks back "With Bacon?" Butch points at Brick Boomer nods "With Bacon..." Boomer says before Butch shrugs "Okay...Time to Cook." Butch says before Boomer turns on Xbox 360 Kinect in his room...Brick runs to his room..."Hey Brick wanna play Naruto: Secret of the Nine Tails Kinect or Dragon Ball Super: Ultra Instinct Kinect?" Boomer asks hovering his hand Kinect Icon across the Screen..."Ultra Freaking Instinct!" Brick shouts before Boomer nods and smiles...at the Character Select...Brick chooses Goku and chooses the Unlocked Ultra Instinct Mastered and Goku say "This is Ultra Instinct Mastered Now You can't touch me!" Goku says inside of the game...before Boomer chooses Vegeta with Evolution Blue Form...The Settings are set for Ultra Instinct Mastered Infinite Dodges...and for Evolution Blue Infinite Energy...the Match starts...Brick cups his hand together to make Goku Fire a Kamehameha...Boomer makes Vegeta punch Goku but Brick puts down the Controller and Goku is automatically dodging..."WHAT THE HECK MAN INFINITE DODGES ARE NOT FAIR!!" Boomer shouts before Brick presses X and Y forcing Goku to Unleash Mastered Kamehameha obliterating Boomer..."NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Boomer shouts before Brick puts down the Controller..."Lunch is Ready Get Down Here!!" Butch shouts before the two comes down after Boomer turns off the console...Brick looks at the Burgers and takes one upstairs Butch glares at him "HEY NO EATING IN YOUR ROOM!!!, Gonna Get your Room Dirty...GET BACK DOWN HERE!" Butch shouts before Boomer drags Brick down here "Okay Fine..." Brick says before eating his Hamburger in Fire Speed before rushing to his room "Okay That was like 1 second and 15 minutes..." Boomer says before Butch nods "Yeah...Real Fast." Butch says before looking at Brick in his room...he puts his hand on the window..."Blossom..." Brick says smirking before opening the window and fire flying to her room..."Oh Brick!, I didn't know you would come here..." Blossom says before looking at Brick with love eyes..."Aw...You're so Cute." Brick says before kissing her forehead..."You're so Handsome." Blossom says before Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom's belt beep..."City's in Trouble Got to Go!, Wanna come with Us?" Blossom asks holding out her hand Brick grabs her hand "I don't mind my first try." Brick says before Blossom hugs him "Heh Heh Heh..." Blossom giggles before Brick looks at her _"She's so cute when She laughs." Brick thinks inside of his head..._ Buttercup and Bubbles looks at the Sun and The Trio flies into the City...Brick, Butch and Boomer Follow along...Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup land looking at the Three Girls when they reveal themselves...They turn out to be Berserk, Brat and Brute the Power Punk Girls..."We came out of a Mirror to come get revenge." Berserk says before looking at Blossom "Haven't seen you in a While Berserk." Blossom says before Brat looks a Bubbles who giggles a little "You Really are a Brat living up to your name." Bubbles says before Brat looks at her "Oh Yeah? Be Quiet...At least I'm better than you are." Brat says before Buttercup looks at Brute "Hey Why is your name Brute you're not even that strong." Buttercup says before Brick, Butch and Boomer land behind them and Blossom looks at him "Brick!, You're here!!" Blossom shouts before hugging him..."Okay..." Butch says pulling out his flute "I've got 5 Minutes left before using my Sharingan." Butch says before Boomer pulls out his Electric Scepter and Lightning Bat...Brick pulls up his Chakram and in flames it..."Brick my Dear when did you get Fire Powers?" Berserk says before she gets shocked looking at the Amulet around his neck "Is that...THE AMULET OF THE DEVIL!?!" Berserk shouts before grabbing Brick and shaking him "Take It Off!, Unless the Amulet chose you." Berserk says before Brick thrusts his arm flaming Berserk away..."It chose me...I already have 45% of Fire Spirit...I guess the Amulet granted me Fire Control." Brick says before throwing his Chakram Disc to Berserk who dodges the Chakram and she laughs "You missed..." Berserk says before the Chakram Disc slashes one of her ribbons "AHHH!!!, MY RIBBON!!...It takes hours to put on!" Berserk shouts before she commands the fight to begin...Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup change into their Z Attire...Blossom launches her YoYo at Berserk but Berserk uses her reflexes to grab the string "Foolish..." Berserk says before Blossom backs up shocked "WHAT?!?" Blossom shouts before Berserk pulls the string pulling her closer to herself and kneeing her away...Bubbles smacks Brat with the Bubble Scepter but Brat Grabs it and smacks her with it..."OW!" Bubbles shouts before Buttercup slams her hammer towards Brute but she dodges and kicks her away..."UGH!!" Buttercup shouts before Brick, Butch and Boomer look at them Berserk kicks Brick but He dodges and responds by raising his hand into a Fire Flame raising her up in the air Brick teleports before punching a Fire Blast towards her spine causing her to shoot downwards crashing causing the glass to burn..."So...Strong..." Berserk says before Brat punches Boomer but He hits her with his Electricity Bat causing her to shock a bit...Brute punches Butch but He dodges and knees her...Brute kicks him away...Butch punches the ground shattering it...Before looking at her with his Sharingan...2 Tomoe Right Eye 1 Tomoe Left eye "Sharingan?!?!" Brute asks before punching him but Butch catches the fist "I can see!" Butch shouts before flipping over her and sucking up air..."DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!!" Butch shouts before blowing a Large Flaming Dragon at Brute causing her to scream in pain...Butch does hand signs before sparking a Chidori..."CHIDORI!!!" Brute shouts before shocking her and injuring her with The Sparkling Lightning Strike...causing her to bleed and crawl..."OW!!!" Brute shouts before fainting...Brat slaps Boomer with his own Electrical Bat causing him to faint...Brick looks at both of them..."WHY YOU!!!" Brick shouts before kneeling and clenching his nails into the ground...Blossom grabs his shoulder "No...Brick don't Calm Down!!!" Blossom shouts before Brick roars with his Demon Voice "GET BACK!!!" Buttercup warns before Blossom is pushed back into the ground...Flame circling into a Orange Flame...Brick's Nails grow like Claws...his teeth grows as Demon Fangs start to take over his eyes are covered with Red Pupil less Orbs...and his Fire aura starts to spread everywhere..."RAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Brick roars as Berserk, Brute and Brat Step back..."Oh no...He's gone totally Crazy..." Bubbles says before Butch and Boomer get up "Shoot I think Us getting injured caused the Demon power to be unleashed once again." Boomer shouts before Brick scratches the ground crawling...Berserk backs away before punching Brick the impact causes Flames to engulf her hand "AHHHHH!!!!" Berserk shouts before Brick scratches her away causing her to fly back 200 meters into the ground..."So Powerful..." Berserk struggles before fainting...Brute looks at the flames "Such Amazing...Power." Brute says before cracking her knuckles and blasting Brick who roars in return causing the Blast to be Destroyed by Demon Fire..."AHHH!!!" Brute shouts covering her face...and Brick kicks her away...causing her to flame up and hit the ground...Brat then punches Brick but it starts smoking "NO!!!!, HE TOOK 0 DAMAGE!" Brat shouts before Brick punches Brat...to the ground before Raising his claw and grabbing her mouth before teleporting in the air and throwing her into a glass shop's window causing fire to spread even more in the area...Brick roars in the air in victory..."RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Brick roars before crawling on the ground Berserk kicks his face but It smokes "NO!!" Berserk shouts before Brick roars at her...Berserk punches his cheek It has no effect..."THIS POWER!" Berserk shouts finally revealing her sword to slice Brick...but The Sword shatters in half before flaming up...Brick stands up and raises his hand choking her with flames..."NOW YOU DIE..." Demon Brick says before Berserk starts being engulfed in flames...Brick then jumps up grabs her mouth and scraps her across the ground in Beyond Sound Speed...causing the flames to sharpen and widen even more...Further rumbling the City...Blossom looks at the rampaging Brick slowly walking towards the Already injured Berserk..."No...Brick...St-Stop...This-This isn't you." Blossom says slowly walking behind him...Brick turns around to Blossom..."B-Bloss...G-Get Ba-Back...I can't...Con-Control this Power." Demon Brick shouts in between voices and Brick turns around to look at Berserk in rage..."You Hurt my brothers...Now I will finish you." Brick shouts before Blossom starts trailing tears down her cheeks..."No...BRICK!!" Blossom shouts before running behind him...Brick keeps walking towards Berserk "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Blossom shouts before hugging him from behind...which shocks Brick...causes him to turn around..."I said Get...Get back...I'm not...Me." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "It's Okay...You can fight it." Blossom says putting her hand on his cheek Brick kneels in pain before grabbing Blossom and holding her close..."Grrrrr....I can't...I..." Brick says before his teeth start to revert to normal teeth...and his fire starts to drop everything and stop rumbling...his fire starts to disappear revealing the bright blue sky...and his nails turn back to normal...and His eyes start to become scarlet again...his hair starts flying upwards..."I don't...I don't wanna hurt you." Brick says in tears hugging her..."You're not...You're not gonna hurt me." Blossom says kneeling with him...Brick faints and falls onto her knees...she smiles at him "You'll control it soon...Brick." Blossom says before kissing his forehead..."Blossom That was Scary." Buttercup says before Blossom looks at them wiping her tears "But He did it to protect us." Bubbles says before Boomer steps back in fear "That was some power..." Boomer says before Butch looks down "Boy Does he have some powers..." Butch says before Blossom carries Brick leaving in Light Speed...Bubbles, Butch, Boomer and Buttercup follow with their Color Flying Trails...After The Two Trios head home...

* * *

_Power Punk Girls's P.O.V_

The Punks go home Berserk is heavily injured..."That Guy...He was so strong." Berserk says before Brute looks at her "Did you see his Stance He was actually crawling like a Demon." Brute says before Brat holds her wounds "Ow...When He's like that How did he just Withstand our attacks perfectly whenever we attack him It either burns our hand or his skin starts smoking with no effect..." Brat says before Brute looks at Brat "I think Half Demons have the ability to be immune after activating their form...but also increasing Strength beyond that of Strength of a Normal RowdyRuff Boy...His Speed was beyond the speed of Sound...Beyond the speed of Light...and Faster than the Speed of Lightning That was Sonic Speed...with fire trails..." Brute explains before Berserk faints "Oh Sorry..." Brute says before looking for band-aid wraps She pours Alcoholic water and her wounds causing her to scream in pain but they get healed and She wraps the Bandage wraps around the Wounds..."Berserk where's your Sword?" Brat asks before Berserk looks down "When I slashed Brick's face with it...His Skin was so strong that it destroyed the Sword...No effect." Berserk says before Brute looks at the window "That was no Ordinary Ruff Boy...It was like There was the Devil inside his body taking over...and When It does I think He's unstoppable...Even if we did manage to scratch scourge out some blood...It would've healed in the next 2 seconds." Brute says before looking at Brute..."That Power...was beyond the Abilities of the Power puffs...It was the True Devil's Power." Berserk says before Brute looks at the Window "Did you see his eyes...They were Pupil less Red Glowing Eyes...His teeth were like the Devil his Claws were terrifyingly strong...His Hair starts swaying back and fourth...and His HellFire...We would've been killed." Berserk says before looking at Brute "We owe Blossom that save...I think She's his girlfriend." Brat teases before Berserk glares at her "They're a Good Couple...but too bad we have to kill them...We have to Kill Brick before he turns into a Demon so We need to try our best not to make him angry...Well...I wanna make him angry but not As Angry as before." Berserk says before the Trio starts laughing...

* * *

The RowdyRuff Boys P.O.V

Butch and Boomer looks at Brick fearfully..."Bro those powers...The Aura, The Flames...Teeth...Your Eyes...Claws...That was Insane, That's the Third time you transformed into that Beast." Boomer says before Brick looks at him "A Beast that is very unstoppable." Brick corrects before Boomer looks at the wall "Blossom really loves you doesn't she?, That's nice." Butch says before Brick looks at him "Butch what the hell?, I can't believe you just said that..." Brick says before Butch looks at him "But You like her...." Butch says before Brick looks at him "Okay That's It, If you won't Shut up...Maybe I'll burn you." Brick says inflaming his hands Butch and Boomer back away "Oh Shoot." Butch and Boomer whispers before running off "COME BACK HERE!!, I'M GONNA BURN YOU TWO!!!" Brick shouts running at Fire Speed but Butch and Boomer run even faster "No Way...No Way No Way No WAY!!!...He's Gonna Kill us!" Butch shouts before Brick launches a Fire Ball at him he ducks "Whoa Whoa Brick Chill out please!!, I'm sorry I'll make it up to you." Butch says before Boomer continues to run "Fine You stay here..." Brick says before running after Boomer and firing a Fire Ball at him...But Boomer dodges it..."Brick Calm Down Calm Down...Please I'm sorry I won't say it again please..." Boomer says kneeling on the ground Brick then disperses of his flames..."Okay But You better keep your word" Brick points at both of them...before walking towards his room "Butch Use your Sharingan already...Then You would've read through his moves and defend." Boomer says before Butch looks at him "Ugh...My Sharingan activates every next 10 Minutes...After I use it That takes 3 Hours to Re charge..." Butch says before Boomer shrugs "It would've still been useful tho." Boomer says before Brick points at them again "Also No more Façade plan...NO MORE!!" Brick shouts before Boomer looks at him "But Brick that was a long time ago...That Plan is over." Boomer says before Brick rolls his eyes "GOOD!" Brick shouts before running into his room...Butch and Boomer follow him..."Hey Brick...You Sure you don't like Blossy?" Butch asks before Brick gets shocked and rolls his eyes "OH...MY...GOD!!, SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY!!" Brick shouts opening his window and fire flying off..."I think He's embarrassed..." Boomer says before Butch giggles "I don't need the Sharingan to see through his Expression." Butch says before Boomer looks downwards "I want the Byakugan...So I can see through tricks." Boomer says before Butch backs away and shrugs "Ask Brick If you can train with him you might get it." Butch says before walking towards his room..."Alright I'm gonna take a Nap..." Butch says falling asleep before Boomer shrugs at him "It's 6:15 in the Morning Man...What the heck?" Boomer asks before looking at Butch sleeping...Boomer opens the window to Fly to Bubbles's room..."Bubbles..." Boomer says before looking at her asleep form..."Hey Wake up I need to talk to you about Brick..." Boomer says before Bubbles jumps out of her bed "Brick?, Is it about his Half Demon Form?" Bubbles asks before Boomer sadly nods "Yes...It's pretty strong..." Boomer says as Bubbles looks at him "and Scary..." Bubbles says before sitting on her bed "So Boomer...How is that Even possible that Rumbling and lifting things up?, Thank Goodness Blossom was there to calm him down They really look good together...She really loves him...Ugh...Why can't I have a Boyfriend?" Bubbles asks before Boomer looks at her "Well...First you're too young cause You're 12...Second of all You need to understand them...Third The Person You love has to meet you first...But Don't Worry You can date me if you're 15..." Boomer says before Bubbles giggles "Yeah...I will promise to date you, Why does Buttercup never date anyone...Why is she so Single?...She's at the age of dating...But She just doesn't." Bubbles asks before Boomer looks at her "Buttercup...Prefers Friendship...She hates Romance...Probably doesn't want to be a Mother." Boomer says before Bubbles looks at him "Then Why does Blossom date Brick?, Is She Old enough to...She wanted a Boyfriend in her entire life?" Bubbles asks before Boomer smiles "Blossom is old enough to date and She wants to have romance so She could be a Mother...if Brick and Blossom have a Son I'm gonna be a Uncle..." Boomer says before Bubbles looks down "Since I'm her sister and her best friend I'm the aunt...Buttercup's an Aunt too then." Bubbles says before Boomer shakes his head "I'm not Blossom's brother So I'm not a Real Uncle I'm a Foster Uncle..." Boomer says before Bubbles scratches her head "Butch is a Adoptive Uncle but You two aren't even gonna raise Brilok..." Bubbles says before Boomer smirks "We're still Adoptive uncles..." Boomer says before flying out of the window..."Bye Boomer!" Bubbles shouts before Buttercup and Blossom head in her room..."Hey Who were you talking to?" Buttercup asks in concern before Bubbles giggles "Boomer." Bubbles says before Buttercup opens the window looking outside "Ooh...That Boomer trespassing our house." Buttercup says before Blossom pulls her back "Cup...Please don't hurt anyone else..." Blossom says before looking at Bubbles "Bubbles if you wanna date Boomer age to 15...like That's our age if you don't know." Blossom says before Buttercup gets shocked "I'm 15? I thought I was one year younger than Blossom 14...Okay Blossom is 15...Then I'm at the same age...Bubbles then why are you 12?, If you look 15." Buttercup says before Bubbles giggles "I wear make up making me seem 15..." Bubbles says before Buttercup looks upwards "I wonder if Brick, Butch and Boomer are at our age." Buttercup says before Blossom giggles "Brick's 15...Butch is 15...Boomer is 13." Blossom says before Bubbles looks at her "Boomer's 1 Inch older than Me?!" Bubbles says before falling back asleep "And What are you two doing in my room?" Bubbles asks before Blossom looks at him "To Get you downstairs We need to talk." Blossom says before Bubbles yawns looking at the Bright Blue Sky..."Is it 6:17?" Bubbles asks before Buttercup nods and then Bubbles gets up and they all go to their rooms changing clothes...Blossom wears two Red Striped Pink Sleeves and a Shirt with a Yellow Heart on it...and a Blue Skirt along with Red Slit Running Shoes...(Whatever That's what she wears casually) Buttercup wears her green layered Yellow Shirt and Green Shoes with her baseball cap...Bubbles wears a School outfit..."Okay...What is it?" Buttercup asks before Blossom puts her fingers on her chin..."Well...The more Brick gets angry...The More Demon comes out...So If He doesn't calm down the Devil starts to take control over his body granting him The Devil's Strength, Speed, Intelligence and The Devil's Hard Indestructible Skin...He becomes extremely...Unstoppable." Blossom says before Buttercup puts her fingers on her chin "Does he have a Evolution of his forms?" Bubbles asks before Blossom looks at her "Well We haven't seen him go beyond that Half Demon form but He most likely has more forms he hasn't shown...I think the More He gets angrier...The More he changes..." Blossom says before Bubbles looks at her "Well You're the only one that can calm him down...That means You're his greatest weakness." Bubbles says pointing at her "Bubbles!, Put your finger Down!" Buttercup shouts before Blossom goes in between the two "Buttercup quit hurting Bubbles...She's your Sister!!" Blossom commands before Buttercup scoffs...turning away..."Did you see how Brick handle Berserk, Brute and Brat Easily?, He...Destroyed them." Blossom says before Buttercup looks at her "More like he obliterated them...They almost died." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at Buttercup "Because He was too Powerful." Bubbles says before Buttercup looks at her "And The Fact that He pushed Blossom back with his fire shows how Dangerous his Fire is." Buttercup says before The Trio gets tired and head to be after the Alarm Clock beeped 6:20 AM..."Let's go to bed...We're gonna be late for school tomorrow." Bubbles says before the Two nod and They all go to bed...the Sun finally goes down to the Moon...

_The Next Day..._

Brick, Butch and Boomer wake up..."Brick...Oh Brick." Boomer whispers in his ear before he turns around sleeping even more..."Oh Brick You like Blossom Don't you?" Butch asks before Brick snaps his eyes open and glares at Boomer "Really? Right when I wake up!?" Brick shouts before Butch starts laughing "You Do Like her...Brick's got a Crush!!" Butch shouts before Brick grabs his head "OH...MY...GOD!!, GUYS...SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT BLOSSY!!!" Brick shouts before punching Butch really hard that flames start to spread the room..."Hey Brick Calm Down Don't Turn into the Devil just because this." Boomer says before Brick looks at him..."Fine." Brick says before the Trio Eat Bacon Breakfast and pack up to go to school...Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles wake up...Change clothes and pack to go to school...The Two Groups made it to School at the same time..."Hey Guys." Brick says before Blossom starts blushing "Hi Brick...Heh Heh...He's so handsome." Blossom says before Bubbles glares at her "Oh my gosh Blossom...This is no time to be Loving your Boyfriend right now." Bubbles says before Buttercup nods "Yeah...You can do all this stuff later..." Buttercup says before looking at the time...and running straight to their lockers who Brick gets there first..."How did you go so Fast?" Butch asks before Brick looks at him "Fire Speed. Why?" Brick asks before heading to class...Bubbles, Butch, Buttercup, Blossom and Boomer all pack their things to their lockers before running to class...The Group have a Math Exam..."Also Kids No Cheating...Or Peeking." Boomer says before Brick closes his eyes and starts writing without cheating and drops his pen...Blossom gets stuck but manages to get half wrong half right...Buttercup nails her test...Bubbles guesses some answers...Butch uses his Sharingan to write the Answers down...Boomer shakes his head before writing the final Test Answer...They hand it in...Brick gets a S+, Buttercup gets a S++, Blossom gets B+ Bubbles gets a A- Butch gets a D+ For Cheating...Boomer gets a C+ for at least trying...Blossom smiles at Brick..."Give me your rank again!" Blossom shouts before Brick rolls his eyes "I'll get you a S++ Next time okay?" Brick asks before Blossom smiles and kisses his cheek "Thanks Brick." Blossom says before Buttercup and Bubbles open their mouths and start glaring at Blossom "DON'T HANG AROUND YOUR BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT!!!" Bubbles shouts before Blossom lets go of Brick and starts Blushing..."Have fun in Dodgeball." Bubbles says before she goes to the Basketball Court...Brick is facing Boomer in dodge ball..."Hey Brick...You better be ready." Boomer says before Brick smirks "Pfft...I always am." Brick says before Boomer picks up a Ball and Throws it Brick catches the ball before dodging the other balls then He Throws the Ball Hard causing the Ball to Flame out everyone on his team...Winning the Match "Oh Come on Brick You used your powers." Boomer says before Brick smirks...Boomer and Brick go to Butch's soccer match...Butch scores the final point winning..."YES!" Butch shouts before The Trio goes to see Blossom running 5 laps for 10 hours...Causing her to faint...Brick uses Fire Speed and catches her..."My Girl is tired...I got to get her back home." Brick says before Bubbles walks towards them tired "I won the Basketball Match but...It's really tiring." Bubbles says before Buttercup comes back from her Laps..."Oh...That felt Good...Bubbles you look like you've lost a Football match!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles looks at her "You think?" Bubbles asks exhausted before Buttercup looks at the fainted Blossom..."Did Blossom wear herself out again?" Bubbles asks before Brick nods "Alright...I'll get her back home." Brick says before Buttercup and Bubbles's belt starts beeping "I guess we're heading to the City...It might be something wrong, Bye!" Buttercup says before flying off with Bubbles they change into their Z Clothes and start landing in the City where Fuzzy and HIM start to attack..."Hey Girls I haven't seen you for a While..." Fuzzy says in a sarcastic tone before HIM starts to laugh (HIM is very similar to the Joker but Combined with a person wearing a Devil Costume) "You Girls have 1 Girl Missing..." HIM says before Fuzzy starts to laugh "She finally gave into her fear and gave up?" Fuzzy asks before Bubbles and Buttercup shake their heads..."She fainted...from too much School Running." Buttercup says before Fuzzy looks at her "I get it You guys go to P.E...It sucks that you have to run." HIM says before Buttercup and Bubbles glare at them "SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Buttercup shouts bringing out her hammer before Fuzzy dodges it effortlessly "Where's Those RowdyRuff Boys?, Aren't they suppose to be defeating us?" HIM asks before Buttercup whacks HIM away "Brick is with the 1 Girl Missing...Butch and Boomer are coming very soon." Bubbles says before Buttercup looks around "I need Blossom and Brick to come here...Blossom because She's a Good Weakness to Brick...For Brick because He has Powerful Fire Powers." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at Buttercup "Ugh...Butch has the Sharingan?!?!?, Are you Blind?!" Bubbles shouts with sass before Buttercup starts to crack "Oh Yeah I forgot about the Sha lin Gan..." Buttercup says before Bubbles closes her eyes and glares at her "IT'S CALLED SHA REEN GAN!!!" Bubbles shouts before Butch and Boomer arrive "Hey We're here." Butch says before Boomer gets ready his Electrical Bat...and Whacks Fuzzy with it causing him to shout in pain...Butch plays his flute causing HIM to lift up in the air..."Alright How many more minutes til Your Sharingan Activates?" Boomer asks while he is fighting HIM..."3!" Butch shouts before he blocks a attack from Fuzzy...Buttercup and Bubbles distract HIM by fighting him with Boomer...Butch then pulls out his kunai and throws it at Fuzzy but he dodges it...he then closes his eyes "Come On...Come On...Read his movements." Butch whispers to himself before opening his eyes left eye has 1 tomoe and 2 tomoe in the right eye...Fuzzy gets shocked "What is that Eye?!" Fuzzy shouts before punching Butch but he blocks it and kicks Fuzzy away..."FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!!!" Butch shouts before Fuzzy runs but the fire gets him anyways...Butch then does the hand signs before using Chidori..."Lightning Style: Chidori Knife!" Butch shouts before running towards Fuzzy and thrusting him with the Chidori but Fuzzy dodges it...Fuzzy kicks Butch but he dodges swiftly and kicks Fuzzy but he dodges Fuzzy punches 5 times in succession only for Butch to dodge, Deflect and catch his fist and he backs away "FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER DRAGON FLAME 100 JUTSU!" Butch shouts firing 100 Dragon Phoenix Flame Fire Balls at Fuzzy causing him to burn slowly..."BUTCH YOU'RE SO AMAZING!!!" Buttercup shouts before Butch lands "I can see your moves...Give up!" Butch shouts before HIM looks at Butch and claws at him Butch dodges..."Lightning Style: Chidori Sword!" Butch shouts before the Chidori turns into a Lightning sword and He slashes it at HIM who perfectly blocks the lightning "WHAT?!" Butch shouts as his Sharingan disappears "SHOOT!" Butch shouts before HIM socks him in the face causing him to scrap his back head to the ground "BUTCH NO!" Buttercup shouts before putting her hand under his head "Butch..." Buttercup says before Bubbles clenches her Bubble Scepter "BUBBLE BLASTER!!!" Bubbles shouts before HIM splashes the water to the ground "WHAT?!" Bubbles says before Buttercup smacks HIM but he blocks and punches both to the ground...Back to Brick and Blossom...Brick puts Blossom down on his bed...and moves a strand of orange hair behind her ear..."Wake up...Please Blossom." Brick says tears rolling down his cheeks..."I need you...Blossom...Please, Don't Tell me you're dead." Brick says before a hand touches Brick's left cheek he wipes his tears..."It's Alright I'm fine." Blossom says before Brick hugs her..."A Faint doesn't mean death." Blossom says comforting him before Brick looks at the window and hears explosions "The City needs our help!, Let's go!" Brick says before Blossom puts on her Z Clothes "Okay..." Blossom says before she flies out Brick's window...Brick decides to fly normally...as they arrive they find HIM and Fuzzy over the Defeated Bubbles and Buttercup..."Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup!!" Blossom shouts looking at their unmovable bodies "Blossom?" Bubbles asks unable to move...and Buttercup can't move either..."Brick?" Buttercup asks before Blossom looks at Bubbles and Buttercup's wrist tied down to the ground...Blossom then looks at Brick "I'll take Fuzzy...You take HIM." Blossom says before Brick nods and kicks HIM but he dodges "Heh Heh...Not gonna work Bricky." HIM says before clawing Brick he dodges barely reaching his hair...Brick punches HIM but He dodges Brick flames his hand and fire punches HIM pushing him back...Blossom clenches her YoYo and Jumps in the air throwing the Pink YoYo "Mooncake Shot!!" Blossom shouts before Fuzzy deflects it to the ground "WHAT?!?" Blossom shouts before Fuzzy punches her to the ground..."AHH!!" Blossom shouts in pain before Brick looks at her concerned "BLOSS!!" Brick shouts before HIM appears behind him...Brick uses fire and throws a Fire Ball at him before kicking Fuzzy away from Blossom before Picking her up..."I'm here...It's okay." Brick says moving a strand of orange hair out of her face..."B-Brick..." Blossom says putting her hand on his cheek which he touches before she faints..."Blossy!" Brick shouts before he puts her down..."WHY YOU!!!" Brick shouts before looking at the injured Blossom...and Brick clenches his fist while putting his head down..."GRRR....I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" Brick shouts before the Red Aura starts to come out of Brick Projecting a Large Red Demon Smiling face from his body..."NO!!, DEVIL POWER!!!" Bubbles shouts breaking out of the Energy chains with Buttercup..."Blossom!" Buttercup says carrying her "Wake up...Brick's angry!" Bubbles shouts before Blossom snaps her eyes open..."No...Brick..." Blossom says with tears in her eyes "Don't use your...powers." Blossom says kneeling on the ground with tears...Brick's eyes turn red and his teeth become longer and His Nails start to turn into long sharp claws...his Hair is swishing..."YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY!!!!" Brick shouts before crawling on the ground kicking Fuzzy back a far distance causing fire to spread in a circle...the Circle shoots flames across the buildings...Brick crawls towards Fuzzy in rage...Fuzzy uses his Ray Blaster but Brick slashes it apart Fuzzy punches Brick but his aura flames...and starts smoking "NOTHING?!?!?" Fuzzy shouts before Brick punches him causing the ground to split and sending him through it...Brick turns around to look at Blossom..."Bloss...Blossom..." Brick says in tears before walking towards her and grabbing her hands "B-Brick?" Blossom asks kneeling before Brick touches her cheek..."I...I'm..." Brick says before HIM smashes him away from Blossom "BRICK!!" Blossom shouts running to him but Fuzzy swings at her Buttercup and Bubbles pull her back "We need to let Brick do his thing...He's the only one that can Defeat these two at this point!" Bubbles shouts before Blossom covers her face "But Brick..." Blossom says with tears in her eyes...HIM throws Red Waves at Brick but Brick crawls faster...and the Damage deals a little scratch but Brick isn't faze as the Scratch heals in 1 seconds..."WHAT?!, ACCELERATED HEALING?!?!?" HIM asks before Brick scratches him to the building causing fire to surround him...and Fire shoots behind Brick...HIM punches Brick but It starts smoking..."You're not gonna hurt me this time!" Brick shouts in rage before punching him so hard that HIM flies underground piercing the Rocks inside...Brick crawls inside and punches HIM into the air before Teleporting and Smashing HIM to the ground causing him to scream in pain..."Oh...Such Power Brick...Please let me go." HIM says before Brick crawls on the ground crazily before grabbing HIM and charging up a Fire Blast with his left hand then burning HIM with it causing him to be erased..."So Much power..." Bubbles says before Fuzzy punches Brick's Back head causing it to smoke Brick turns around growling...He gets even more angry and his Aura starts to be even more visible as The Red Aura glows around him like a Cloak...around his head is the Demon Ears...Around his claws are the Devil's Hands...Around his feet are the Devil's legs...and The Aura's Devil Tail starts to show..."Brick Evolved!!" Buttercup shouts before Blossom looks at him "Brick no..." Blossom says crying before Brick kicks Fuzzy in the Air and grabs him with a Large Devil hand catching him then dragging him across the buildings breaking the Glass before smashing him to the ground...Fuzzy is heavily injured...Fuzzy turns to run away but Brick gets even more enraged as he makes his aura so Big that the Devil's Hand starts to hover over him terrifyingly...the Gigantic Devil's hand crushes Fuzzy causing his remains to Fly all over before burning in flames to nothing...Brick then roars into the sky "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Brick shouts his right arm turns purple...and his purple veins get to his right eye...his left claw arm starts to be slightly human...his tank top starts to rip a little...his aura is now projecting from his back and He stands up like a Normal Person...and starts to look at the buildings then destroying it "AHHHHHH!!!!, RAAAH!!!" Two Faced Demon Brick shouts smashing the Store down...and then Blossom starts crying like Crazy "BRICK....STOP!!!, Ho...Heh...Heh...This...This isn't what I want." Blossom starts sobbing before Brick turns his head towards her "B...Bloss...Blossy..." Brick says before he goes into a rage where he smacks her away "AHHHH!!!" Brick shouts picking her up by the throat squeezing it..."Brick...Please...It's me." Blossom says crying tears rolling down her cheeks...Brick looks closer before letting go...Blossom grabs her throat choking out of it...gasping for air...Brick looks at her even closer..."Bl...Blossom." Brick says recognizing her before Shaking his head wall jumping and flying away leaving a Fire Trail..."I'm So Sorry!" Brick says in the air with tears..."B...Brick." Blossom says kneeling down crying..."Come Back!!!" Blossom says before Brick hears her sobbing and Decides to fly to her..."Blossom..." Brick says putting his left hand onto her cheek...before his right Big Purple/Red arm starts to shrink into his right clawed arm it shrinks down to his normal nails his teeth grow shorter to a normal person and his eyes start to turn back...and his aura starts to stop showing...and the fire disperses..."I'm...I'm sorry." Brick says in guilt before Blossom pulls Brick to her chest..."It's Alright..." Blossom says before Bubbles and Buttercup pant in fear..."Oh my gosh not another Transformation!" Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at Blossom...she smiles sadly before hugging Brick some more into her chest..."You're okay now Brick." Blossom says smiling at him before Brick shakes his head "But I hurt you...I lost control...I can't control it." Brick says in tears before Blossom wipes them..."Hey...No matter what...I'll always love you." Blossom says before Brick shakes his head "Why should you?, I'm...I'm just a Monster." Brick says before Blossom puts Brick's forehead to hers "You're not a Monster...You're my man." Blossom says before Brick pulls Blossom hugging her..."I'm So Sorry..." Brick says before hugging her...After 2 Hours of Crying The Group finally flies back to their houses...

* * *

_Brick and Blossom's Talk_

Blossom touches Brick's cheek after changing out of her Z clothes..."It's okay...I forgive you...You've done nothing Wrong...You've saved us." Blossom says before Brick looks down "In a Horrible way." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Look at me...There's nothing wrong with you." Blossom says before Brick wipes his tears "What if...What If I can't control it?" Brick asks before Blossom looks at him "You will Control it...It's Alright." Blossom says before Brick looks at her..."What If I...Kill you losing myself?" Brick asks in tears before Blossom touches his cheek "You're not going to hurt me...You'd never do that." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "But...It's." Brick says sniffing causing his tears to drop "Don't Think about that If you don't like it." Blossom says before she pulls him to her bed sleeping with her..."It'll be Alright Brick stop crying, You're not gonna lose me." Blossom says before Brick nervously looks at her "But I don't wanna hurt you." Brick says before Blossom smiles "You won't..." Blossom says before falling asleep...Brick nervously falls asleep..."And Brick Before we sleep...I...I love you." Blossom says before she kisses him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Ending was Sad...Shows how much that Brick actually does Care for Blossom's well being...But Suffers from his power...Which causes him to stay away from her...Due to his intent to protect her from himself...Brick really does want to be with her but His Power makes his Relationship with her much more painful than It should be...Oh and for Brick's Voice Actor in this one...I've been struggling rather to Use Bryce Papenbrook's Voice (Kirito) or Austin Di lulio's voice...or Jesse Head's Voice or Cam Clarke's voice..They all so 15 year old like...and also they all sound cool...Yuri Lowenthal voices Butch in this one...But Ultimately Cam Clarke will be voicing Boomer in this one...Bryce Papenbrook's voice or Austin Di Lulio's voice or Jesse Head's voice will be voicing for Brick...One of them...also forgot to mention that Blossom sleeps with her hair down...and without her Ribbon Bow tie...


	5. the Powerpunk Girls Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter...Remember what happened with the PPKGZ?, They were so terrified of Brick's Demon Power...that they just plan to keep Brick not on the anger side...They will but not to the point where he transforms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butch with the Sharingan is cool but...I'll talk about Boomer with his training his Brick to get Byakugan...Sorry to turn Boomer into Neji...But don't worry readers Brick might be similar to Naruto because Devil power trapped inside of him and comes out then destroys everything even hurts his friends is very Naruto-ish...

Brick wakes up beside the sleeping Blossom he looks at her before moving her hair out of the way..."Oh...Blossom you're so pretty...I bet you beat your enemies with love and beauty...My beautiful Blossom." Brick says before Blossom giggles "Well Brick you're so handsome...I bet you destroy your enemies with Edginess and Emo..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "I'm not Emo!, I'm the Edge Lord!" Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Buttercup's the Emo Queen then...Unless She's the Edge Queen." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Blossom...I don't know who told you that Lord and King are the same...a King is someone who respects his family and rules over the kingdom to protect his people...a Lord is someone who enslaves people forcing them to do things they don't want..." Brick says before Blossom gets shocked at what Brick just explained "Wow Brick you might be wiser than Buttercup..." Blossom says before Brick smiles at her "I red a lot of books when Mojo created me when I was 5...I red Sextillion Dictionaries...History Books...Basically all the books." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "You might be the smartest person I know...You're like Ancient." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Blossom I'm 15 like you if you don't know...I gained this much Wisdom because I wanna be selfless Bloss." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Why do you wanna be a hero?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "Heh...First of all Why did you, Buttercup and Bubbles become heroes?" Brick asks before Blossom looks at him "We wanted to Protect the City from Crimes and Evil...We wanted to show the City that we're not crazy experiments...We wanted to be Heroes...because...We wanted to respect people...If you're asking why I wanted to be one...Because I really want to respect people...Bubbles did it to help people...Buttercup did it because she wanted to bring peace to the world..." Blossom says before Brick smiles "Oh I see..." Brick says before Blossom tilts her head at Brick "Why did you want to be a Hero Sweetie?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "Well...Mojo always abused me...I didn't want to be like him...Since I was at the age of 6...I decided to start acting Selfless, Respectful and Useful to other people...so I started drawing me as a Super Demon...Which I am now...and that Demon would always help and kill the villains for peace...But He was no ordinary hero He was a Anti-Hero!!, I figured that Super Demon would scare everybody so...I decided an even cooler Super Hero name...FIRE BOY...The Boy with Fire Powers that Fights Villains and shows them no mercy...Unless they decide to listen to his words...I wanted to be that someone...I wanna be a hero that respects other people...because I hate those who are selfish...and Obsessed with their selves...and those selfish people are Butch and Boomer...Boomer and Butch wanted to do the Façade...You know the Thing I did to you guys...Tease you, Be Perverts and Annoying...Listen Blossom that wasn't real...how that happen is...Boomer and Butch were selfish and Boomer and Butch told me that they were doing a Façade and I refused so they forced me into it...after it ended I wanted to kill them...But They learned to respect me and stuff...Now they want to be heroes too...But One thing is for sure...I'm going to become the best and strongest hero everybody is ever seen...I'm gonna be the Rank 1000000 Hero with Class SSS." Brick says before Blossom tears up and touches Brick's hand with her own "I'm sorry...Brick." Blossom says tearing up a little bit before Brick looks at her "For What?" Brick asks before Blossom looks at her..."For What I've done to you...in the past...While you three were doing your Façade...I wondered why you three were acting like that and causing trouble...But We also were doing a Façade...How it happened is...I've faced So many Villains that do terrible things I came to assume that the next people I meet will be even worst...So that's how I started my Façade with you guys...Even tho You guys were doing the same thing...I was just afraid that...You would be selfish and stuff but the real selfish one was me...I never bothered to care who came...I didn't even respect them myself and that makes me...No better than The Villains I faced...I was just under a lot of stress that my anger just got the better of me...and I just decided to use a Façade to take out my anger on you guys...after I quit doing that...I realized that I lied to you...I wasn't the Blossom everybody knows...I was the Blossom Everybody fears and hates." Blossom says crying her words before Brick wipes her tears "I also lied to you...Blossom It's Alright...You were just stressed that led you to pretend to be someone you really weren't...It was your rage that led you to acting mean and rude...Boomer and Butch did the Façade because they were Selfish and wanted to tease people for the fun of it...I hated it...I didn't do it because I was stressed but because I was forced to...I even hated doing it...but I didn't have the guts to show that I hated what I was doing...But When I looked at your eyes...I saw so much pain of you three being stressed enough to do your Façade...I hated when we pretended to hate each other..." Brick says before holding Blossom close..."But Don't Worry We don't have to do anymore Façades ever again." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "I hope so Brick...I hate being someone I'm not." Blossom says before Brick hugs her closely "Me too...I hate being someone I'm not too..." Brick says before the two let go..."So You wanna be a Hero huh?" Blossom asks wiping her tears before Brick looks at her "Yeah...I wanna surpass you, Bubbles and Buttercup...also I want to Surpass Butch and Boomer as well...I want to be the strongest hero in Townsville and New Townsville...In fact I wanna be the Strongest Hero in this City...Butch, Boomer, You, Buttercup and Bubbles wouldn't beat me." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "So You're basically saying that You want to be a God of this place?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "Yeah Basically." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "You can be my hero and everybody else's hero." Blossom says kissing his right cheek causing Brick to touch the cheek she kissed...blushing "Wow Blossom...You really like my cheeks don't you?" Brick asks before Blossom giggles "In a Way." Blossom says before Brick looks at her but the Sun shines in Brick's face causing him to reduce the heat with his powers..."Alright...Butch and Boomer are probably wondering where I am...Come on Blossom get dressed...It's School." Brick says before Blossom gets Buttercup and Bubbles to wake up...the Trio gets dressed and Brick is already gone "Oh Brick...Come on stop...We three aren't as fast as you." Blossom says before Brick stops mid way..."I know Bloss." Brick says before Blossom takes Brick's hand and turbo Run to school...Brick swipes his hand from Blossom's grip and takes all three of their hands with the help of his fire...Shoots them to school where they all fall down except Blossom and Brick..."Alright...Let's go." Brick says before going to his locker to put his stuff in Kyle and Blitz then hang by a wall "Should we go bother him?" Kyle asks before Blitz looks at him smirking "Yeah...Let's bother Fire Boy." Blitz says before Brick closes his locker Blitz grabs Brick's collar and slams him on the locker "HEY YOU AGAIN!!!" Brick shouts in rage before Blossom looks at the situation "Blitz please leave him alone." Blossom says before Buttercup raises his hand causing Blossom to step back "We shouldn't do anything Let him handle it." Buttercup whispers before Bubbles gets worried "But He's getting Bullied We should do something." Bubbles says before Blossom looks at her "Cup's right...Brick can handle himself." Blossom says before looking at Brick...who Blitz punches but he dodges before kneeing Blitz in the stomach "Ooh...Now he's busting up those moves." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at her "BUTTERCUP THIS IS NOT A MOVIE!" Bubbles shouts before Kyle grabs Brick by the collar but the Principle comes and stops them "Hey...Leave Brick alone Jackson...and Blitz get back to class...You shouldn't be bullying students like this...They're just trying to get on there day...If I catch you two again You're in detention." The Principle says before looking at Brick "You okay kid?" The Principle says before Brick looks at him "Fine Sir." Brick says before the Principle looks at him sighing "I know it's hard...You can only take so much...but...You've got to Ignore them...They want a reaction out of you, So...Try to keep it cool okay?...If They do it they're in trouble but If you hit them You're the one in trouble am I right?, So Try to Ignore them." The Principle explains before going back to his office The Group goes to Class and The Group then write some Math Problems..."Ooh...This is hard I'm not a Math Expert 10+10?, What is it..." Blossom says before Brick looks over to her problem..."Here...Just add the 1 and 1...with 0 and 0...1 and 1 make two right?, So Just write 20..." Brick whispers before she writes it..."Oh Thanks Brick." Blossom whispers before Buttercup looks at her problem and answers it...Bubbles isn't as bad as Blossom with Math she at least tried...Butch and Boomer are at least second ranked...they were Math Amateurs...When the Group finally go out of class...Brick gets an A+ Bubbles gets a C+ Butch and Boomer get B+ Blossom gets a A- For a little bit of help from Brick...Buttercup gets S++...After The Group are happy with their rank...Brick goes to P.E class with Blossom...Bubbles goes to Basketball...Butch goes to Soccer match...Boomer goes to dodge ball...Buttercup goes to P.E since most of the sports are taken...Brick, Buttercup and Blossom are in a race...Buttercup almost wins until she trips at the last second and Brick rushes to the finish line "Sorry Buttercup I didn't mean to." Brick says before Buttercup smiles and waves her hand "No Don't Apologize...It was just a Practice race...If It was a Real Race I would've won." Buttercup says before Blossom looks at him "I would've lost in a real race...I'm Physically weak when not using my powers." Blossom says before Brick looks at her admiring her "She's so pretty." Brick says softly before Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup head to the Gym for Dodgeball...Boomer seems to have a hard time dodging the balls...Brick Fire Speeds protecting Boomer and eliminating everyone from the match...Brick, Blossom and Buttercup go into the Basketball court to watch Bubbles's big game...Bubbles lost for the first time..."Bubbles?, What's with you....You always win!" Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at her "I'm a bit stressed Okay?" Bubbles asks before The Quadruple Group goes to watch Butch's big Soccer Game..."WOO!!!" The Crowd shouts before The Group looks at the time...but their belts start beeping..."Boys? Wanna come?" Buttercup asks before Brick, Butch and Boomer..."Sure We'll be right behind you." Brick says before Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles change into their Z Clothes...Blossom twirls in her outfit "What the Heck Bloss?!" Buttercup asks rolling her eyes before Blossom looks at Brick "How...How do I look?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "Like a Beauty...Beautiful." Brick says before Blossom giggles but the Group flies off..."GIRLY!!!" Buttercup shouts turning around and glaring at Blossom..."That wasn't Girly...I'm in love Buttercup jeez..." Blossom says before Brick looks ahead of her...the Enemy was The PowerPunk Girls again...Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Butch, Boomer and Brick land at the same time..."Oh nice to see you two again...Thanks Brick for Breaking my ARM!!" Berserk shouts sarcastically before Brute looks at Bubbles "This time We're mixing up the order a bit." Brute says before Brat looks at Berserk "What should we do Berserk?, They're all fire up...Should We start fighting now?" Brat asks before Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles get their Gadgets ready...Brick, Butch and Boomer get their Weapons ready as well...Berserk runs towards Buttercup kicking her stomach in the progress..."WHY YOU!!" Buttercup shouts before raising her hammer and slamming it down but Berserk easily dodges the swing and throws her dagger at her right arm...It explodes after a few seconds..."AHHHH!!!" Buttercup shouts flying back to the ground...Bubbles blocks Brute's Claw Knuckles before firing her Bubble Blaster Technique...causing Brute to Cover her eyes in blindness before Bubbles kicks her downwards "Alright now Give up Brute..." Bubbles warns before Brute smirks and opens her eyes..."It was an act..." Brute says before clawing Bubbles's left cheek "AHHHH!!!" Bubbles screams before Brute claws her stomach then kicks her down...Bubbles spits blood in the progress...Blossom looks at Bubbles and screams "BUBBLES!" Blossom shouts before throwing her YoYo at Brat...Brat whacks it away before firing Lightning from her hands "AHHH!!!" Blossom shouts before Brick pushes her out of the way...Brick raises his hand to turn the Lightning to fire and throws it at her..."AHHHH!!!" Brat shouts before rolling under the flame..."That was close..." Brat says before Blossom clenches her YoYo "Mooncake SHOT!" Blossom shouts energizing her YoYo and adding Yellow Lightning Energy power in it...It comes sparking at Brat before she smirks "You name your Special Moves out of Candy and Cakes?" Brat asks before Blossom glares at her "EXCUSE ME!??!" Blossom asks before Brat grabs the YoYo and throwing it back at Blossom causing it to hit her forehead and she grabs it in pain "AH!!!!" Blossom shouts before kneeling down and her YoYo rolls on the ground before she grabs it..."B...Brick...Do Something." Blossom says looking at him...Brick lifts Blossom up and sets her down on a wall..."I'll heal you later...Please rest." Brick says before Blossom holds her head bruise but faints...Brick walks towards Brat with the camera zooming in his right hand in flaming itself..."Whoa Whoa...Brick Please Forgive me I didn't mean to hurt Blossom...Give me a Second chance please." Brat says before Brick looks at her "Why should I?, and I saw that Grip...You meant to hurt her." Brick says before Brat looks at him "But I swear I don't wanna hurt you..." Brat says before Brick looks at her "Fine...But just this once." Brick says before Bubbles looks at him "NO BRICK It's a Trap!!" Bubbles shouts before Brat looks at Brick "Okay Berserk now what...I got him away from the Devil level power...What now?" Brat asks before Berserk looks at her "Hmm...Alright...now Brat...Let's change the plan...Let's beat up his friends...to see If He'll unleash his power." Berserk says before Brute punches Buttercup causing her to scream in pain..."AHHHHHH!!!" Buttercup shouts before Berserk punches Bubbles in to the air causing her to crash into the ground..."OWWW!!!!, NO STOP!!!" Bubbles shouts in pain before Brat knees Blossom in the stomach causing her to kneel and collapse in pain...She crawls towards Brick "B...Brick...Please...I know I never said this but...You need to get...angry...now." Blossom says before fainting onto the ground before Brick looks at her "Blos...som...Get...Angry?, I'm MORE THAN ANGRY!!" Brick shouts turning to the Power Punk Girls who step back in fear "SHOOT!" Berserk shouts in fear before Brick positions his fists beside his hips before raising his head back..."YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!!" Brick shouts before he starts to change his stance into a Demon Crawler...as his nails grow sharper and flames crack the ground and his fire burns the ground below him..."AHHHHHH!!!" Brick shouts before the fire creates a Demon projecting from the fire "That's the Devil from Hell...WHAT IS THIS GUY?!?!" Berserk shouts before looking at the fire Demon's whole body shaped by the flames..."BRICK WHAT ARE YOU!??!?" Brute asks in fear before Brat steps away..."No...HE'S A DEMON RUN!!!" Brat shouts before Berserk punches Brick but the impact does no effect as the flames start burning spreading everywhere..."AHHH!!!" Brick shouts before punching Berserk into a window shattering it "So...Much...Power." Brute says before punching Brick but he tanks it again...causing the fire to turn into smoke and trail from Brick's whole body and he growls..."Grrrrrrrr...." Brick growls before scratching Brute causing her to fly back to the ground...Brick punches Brat away shattering the ground...Brick then punches so hard that flames start to show and the Flame Whips Brute's arm...causing the windows to shatter..."AHHHHHH!!!" Brute shouts before kneeling down but Brick charges his skin with fire and he crawls extremely fast before Brat shoots him with her palm blast but his fire is too strong so it turns to smoking trailing from his head...Brick then elbows Brat causing her to be engulfed by flames and sent into the air before Brick raises both his hands and slamming them on the ground causing Brute and Berserk to shoot up in the air in flames before Brick swipes his hands sideways causing the flames to crash them on to both buildings...Flames shoot out from the buildings causing the flames to spread through out the road...Brute, Berserk and Brat crawl away to retreat but Brick punches the ground so hard that flames destroys the ground below him splitting it in half...The Flames travel towards Brat, Brute and Berserk...causing them to burn and the ground starts rumbling...Buildings starts to burn and crumble and lift up in the air...Blossom wakes up and finally realized that Brick once again went on a rampage..."Brick...I didn't mean that angry..." Blossom says before Brick finally goes to the burned clothes Brat, Berserk and Brute..."What are you doing?, Why do you want to kill us so badly?" Berserk shouts before Brick lifts her throat "Because You hurt my girl...My Precious Girl...I COULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!" Brick shouts before summoning a flame to spiral around his palm "NOW DIE!!" Brick shouts before thrusting his arm to Berserk attempting to blow her face off...Blossom runs as fast as she can..."BRICK STOP!!, DON'T KILL HER!" Blossom shouts before Brick looks at her stopping..."Bloss..." Brick says before looking at Berserk angrily again "GRRRR!!!" Brick shouts before Blossom looks at him "DON'T!!" Blossom shouts before She grabs his arm "Let go off me...Besides...She hurt you!!!, I can't forgive her..." Brick shouts in Demon voice before Blossom looks at him in fear "But...I'm fine...She didn't hit any vital points...Which is my heart, leg or chest..." Blossom says before Brick glares at her "But...SHE STILL HURT YOU!!!" Brick shouts before Blossom looks at Brick "I know It sucks...But Don't kill them...I know you want to protect me...But Brick I can't let you kill anyone else...This isn't you...You're...not a monster...Please...Please Control the power...Please...Let them go." Blossom says tears trailing down her eyes before Brick looks at her passionately..."Blossy...Pr...Princess...I...I...Uh...But It's...They're Unforgivable." Brick shouts causing his right arm to turn Purple and his hand out of it red...More Demon power sprouts out of him and flames enlarge even more...and his left eye becomes a Red pupil while his right eye becomes pupil less Red...and purple stains take over the right part near his eyes..."GET AWAY FROM ME!!!, I CAN'T CONTROL IT...I DON'T THINK I CAN TURN BACK!!!" Brick shouts before kneeling in anger and putting his head down..."AHHHHHHHHH!!!!....Help me..." Brick says before Blossom runs towards him and puts her right hand on his left cheek "Hey...Brick...Hang in there...Please...You've got to turn back..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Bloss...Blossy..." Brick says before shouting even more causing his nails to grow longer..."BLOSSOM GET AWAY!!!" Bubbles shouts before Brick explodes with fire...and his face starts to look more demon like...and his wings start to come out from his back but they go back in..."AHHHHH!!!" Brick shouts before the teary Blossom looks at Brick "But What about him?" Blossom says before Buttercup pulls her back "He's gonna attack you...We need to get out of here." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at her "But We need to bring Brick with us...We can't leave him like this." Bubble says before Brick's nails grow shorter and his teeth shrinks to human teeth then his eyes turn into normal red pupils..."Blossom Help me...Ahh..." Brick shouts sparking with red and fire power grabbing his stomach...and Blossom walks over to him..."Brick...Don't...Don't Scare me like that." Blossom says before Brick hugs her..."I'm...I'm sorry...I don't know how to control it...I'm...a Monster." Brick says with tears dripping on the ground before Blossom puts her hand on his cheek "It's going to be alright..." Blossom says before Brick hugs her even more "But I don't wanna...Hurt you." Brick says before Blossom, Buttercup, Brick and Buttercup fly off with the Injured Butch and Boomer...Blossom puts Brick down to her bed..."Brick...It's going to be alright...It wasn't your fault...They did something no one could forgive." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "But I feel guilty for almost killing them." Brick says before Blossom looks at her "Well...You want to train to control that power?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "Not with you...I'll have to do it with you another time...I promised Butch I train Boomer to get Byakugan..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Okay...Do that then." Blossom says before Brick rushes out of the house to go to his...Blossom changes into her normal attire...before smiling at Brick...who rushed out the door...Brick back at his house goes to Boomer...and takes him to the Backyard..."Okay Boomer your skills is good but If you want the Byakugan that enhances and X rays your opponents tricks and something strange...Then You'd be pretty good at telling what things are real and what are not...Also You'd be able to hack into things to disable stuff...or a bomb..." Brick says before he gets into his fighting stance before Boomer punches Brick but he fire punches Boomer to the tree..."Come on Boomer..." Brick says before Boomer punches Brick but he dodges then Boomer kicks Brick's left hip causing him to stumble a bit..."Okay...Time to Spice things up." Brick says before looking at Boomer before firing 10 fire balls at him Boomer blocks the attacks before dodging them instead...Brick then fires 20 Maximum flamed Fire balls at Boomer causing him to run around them and punching Boomer who dodges causing dust in the ground to fly up..."Come on Boomer Concentrate." Brick says before Boomer punches him but Brick dodges and knees Boomer..."Listen to my Attacks and See Through them like an X ray!" Brick shouts before Boomer closes his eyes..."Alright...See Through his attacks like an X ray...and see his aura points...To Tell reality and what is an Imposter!" Boomer shouts before Brick punches Boomer before he pokes Brick's stomach causing him to lose some aura..."AHHH!!" Brick shouts stumbling back..."Alright Fine..." Brick says before Boomer opens his eyes which has veins in left and right eye sides...and his two eyes are white with a black ring around it..."Byakugan!" Boomer shouts before Brick fires 10 Super Fire Balls at Boomer but Boomer sees what the fire balls are made of "Each fire ball is made from Lava and Magma that have 60% Flames infused with them...If I just poke their weak spots which is the Explosive side...I might be able to stop them." Boomer says before smacking their explosive side causing all the Fire Balls to disperse..."WHOA!!" Brick shouts before he runs at Boomer trying to punch him "His punch is powering up to 60% Damage if I smack him on his left cheek He'll fall and miss..." Boomer says before smacking Brick on his left cheek causing him to slip and fall...to the ground...backwards..."Okay That's it Training Over." Brick says before Boomer deactivates his Byakugan...The Two Head inside...Brick and Boomer then fall asleep...Before they wake up in the afternoon to go to school...Brick, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Boomer and Butch have Lunch in the Cafeteria...Brick brings a Raw Chicken before heating it up with his fire..."You really like heating and cooking raw food don't ya Brick?" Bubbles asks before Buttercup shrugs "He can do that?" Buttercup asks sarcastically before Blossom looks at him "Oh Brick You're so amazing." Blossom says before Brick eats it...Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles's belts beep..."Okay City Trouble...I'm not gonna ask this time so It's up to you If you wanna come or not." Blossom says before Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom run out the Cafeteria's Doors changing into their Z Outfits and...Butch, Boomer and Brick follow along...Brick flies normally..."Hey Brick Why aren't you flying past them with Fire Speed?" Boomer asks before Brick lays on his head while flying "Ladies First...a Important Rule." Brick says before Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles look at their friends or lovers...They land in the City...Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles look around to see if there's any trouble...Lazer Man jumps to the ground shattering it slightly...cracking the ground..."Hey You again?!" Blossom asks freaked out pointing at him...Lazer man then smirks at her "Well If It Isn't Brick's Dearly loved Girl!" Lazer man says before Blossom blushes..."NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" Blossom shouts pointing at him...before launching her YoYo at Lazer man catches it..."Well Need I remind you that Your YoYo is really easy to defend against?" Lazer man asks before throwing it back to Blossom's mouth causing it to bleed "OW!!!" Blossom shouts covering her mouth before she kneels...Bubbles then clenches her Bubble Scepter and Waves it downwards "BUBBLE WATER WAVE!!!" Bubbles shouts unleashing a Roaring Wave Dragon that Lazer man easily casts aside..."NO WAY!!" Bubbles shouts before she is smacked to the ground unable to move...Buttercup charges her hammer with Green Energy before Smashing it Down Lazer Man's Head causing no damage unfortunately..."NO!" Buttercup shouts before she is smacked to the ground...Brick, Butch and Boomer finally arrive..."Blossom Let me Take care of this." Brick says looking back at her before Blossom gasps and nods smiling before Brick enflames his Chakram and engulfs his flame around his fist...Before Throwing his Chakram at Lazer man destroying his left arm scorching fire on it..."No...WHY YOU!!!" Lazer man shouts before Brick uses his fist and smashes it on Lazer Man's Head causing electricity to come out and make a dent in his Metal head..."NO!!!, HOW CAN THIS BE!??!" Lazer man shouts before Brick flies with his arms raised side to side "Adamantium is weak to fire...No matter how strong it is.." Brick says before enflaming his right fist and punching it through Lazer Man's neck shattering it off...causing an Explosion..."Now That's what you call a Defeat." Brick says after looking at his kill...Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles smile and start cheering..."YAY!!, BRICK YOU SAVED US!!!" Blossom shouts before hugging Brick..."Whoa...Sweetie...Calm down You're making me blush." Brick says before Buttercup snickers..."HA HA HA HA!!, Bloss...Please do not touch your boyfriend...He's pretty proud of his kill...Please keep your hands to yourself at all times...HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles looks at her "Cup You're not a Android." Bubbles says before Brick pulls Blossom away from him...she put her hands on his chest...resting her head against it..."BLOSSOM GET OFF BRICK NO CUDDLING!!!" Buttercup shouts warning her before Blossom cutely giggles...Brick pulls her closer "Hey Bloss...We can't be together right now...But I'll be on a date with you some other time...I promise." Brick says before Blossom pulls her head from his chest "But...But...Brick...I'll...I'll...miss...you." Blossom says on a verge of tears before Brick puts his right hand on her left cheek..."Bl...Bloss...Blossy...Blossom...You know I won't be gone from you Forever...It's going to be okay..." Brick says kissing her forehead before She rushes into him hugging him tightly..."Why....Why can't we be together?, I...I wanna be with you...But I...We...We're always separated...It's just...Just not fair..." Blossom says wiping her tears constantly before Buttercup and Bubbles put their hands on each her shoulder..."Bloss...You'll see him again...Let's go home." Bubbles says hopefully before Buttercup looks at her "It'll be okay." Buttercup says before the Trio fly home with Blossom crying and looking back on Brick...before the Trio flies home...Brick, Butch and Boomer look at them although Brick sighs in sadness...slightly tearing up..."Blossom...I...I'm sorry." Brick says before They fly home as well...Brick flies at Fire Speed passing Boomer and Butch to get through the window to his room...To Blossom's point of view...Blossom is crying clenching her hands on her blanket with her eyes close troubling her from Sleeping..."Brick!!, Don't Leave me..." Blossom says after changing back from her Z Attire..."I wanna be with you...Why are we always broken apart?, I...I love you...Brick..." Blossom says with tears trailing down her eyes as she walks to the window putting her hand on It..."I...I need you..." Blossom sobs before the Camera shows to Brick's Side..."Blossom...I...I need you too." Brick says before he shakes his head and fire flies to Blossom's Room..."Blossom...It's Okay." Brick says putting his hand on her cheek..."But...I hate seeing you gone...We're...We're never together any more..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Listen...You know It's always you and me forever..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "I...I miss you too much to let you go...I wanna be with you, But No One Lets me." Blossom says with her head down before Brick already arrives at her bed..."Blossom Come here." Brick says before Blossom walks over to him...Brick puts her forehead gently against his..."It's going to be Okay...I wouldn't leave you by sacrificing myself...Ever." Brick says before Blossom looks at him..."B...Brick..." Blossom says before the Two Fall asleep...

_The Next Day..._

Blossom looks at her empty pillow side...Brick must've flew back home again...Blossom looks hopefully at the Sun shining at her window...but hiding on top of Blossom's Rooftop...Is a Black Suited Ninja..."Lord...We've got the Powerpuff..." the Ninja says before the Ninja Lord replies back "Good Now bring 10 Ninjas to take her down...Now Go Complete your mission..." The Ninja Lord says before the Ninja looks at the Blossom who just left..."Will Do...Be Prepared Powerpuff Girl Blossom." Ninja says in a dark tone of voice...at Brick's Side...Brick, Butch and Boomer rush to school...making it time...right ahead of Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup..."Oh You guys Beat us Again!!" Buttercup shouts before Brick points at Butch with his thumb "Oh Sharingan...BUTCH CHEATED!!!" Brick shouts pointing at Butch with his finger..."HEY!!!" Butch shouts before Boomer smacks Butch "You said You wouldn't Use it...Liar!" Boomer shouts before Bubbles separates them "GUYS GUYS...There is no time for a Death Fight right now!!!, It's Wednesday...Meaning Time for School!" Bubbles shouts before the Group rush to their Math Lessons..."560 Divided by 850?, Umm.....6.5882352941!" Brick says writing the answer down for the final answer...Blossom gets a simple one..."350 Divided by 100?...Um 3.2...No 3.5!" Blossom shouts writing the answer as quickly as she can...Buttercup obviously failed it..."1 Divided by 5...6!!" Buttercup shouts before writing it in...Boomer and Butch fail all the answers...Brick gets a well deserved S++ Blossom receives a Incredible S+++ Bubbles gets an Good A+ Boomer, Butch and Buttercup get D-'s..."HEY I THOUGHT IT WAS ADDITION!!!" Buttercup shouts before Brick looks at her "Well...Think of Multiply." Brick says before Buttercup sighs "Ugh...You didn't warn me about Anything!!!" Buttercup scolds before Brick looks at her "Okay...I'm gonna go to you know P.E now." Blossom says before taking Brick's hand "And You're coming with me...Heh heh." Blossom says before running towards the Jogging field...Bubbles goes to Basketball...Buttercup runs but tires herself out...causing her to collapse...Blossom runs before preventing herself from fainting stopping herself..."Hey Are you okay?" Brick asks before Blossom looks at him..."Yeah...Thanks for Asking." Blossom says before Buttercup, Brick and Blossom goes to see Bubbles's Basketball match...It tied up..."Wow Bubbles You didn't overpower or lose to the other team..." Buttercup says before Brick looks at her "Yeah...Nice Equality." Blossom says before Bubbles looks at Brick "I'm tired...Can we please have a enemy not causing trouble?" Bubbles asks before The Quadruple group now go to watch Butch's Soccer game which he loses..."AW MAN!" Butch shouts in anger before looking at the Group..."Butch Man You got distracted...Quit Letting your Guard Down." Brick says before Butch looks at him "Whatever Mr Know it All..." Butch says positioning his arms in a V position...Brick looks at him "Dude What?" Brick asks before Boomer comes back from his Dodgeball match..."We tied...But I lost at the end." Boomer says before Brick starts to have twitching in his head "Oh my F*cking God...Why are you guys getting rusty?!" Brick shouts before Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles's Belts beep "Oh No!!" Bubbles shouts before Blossom looks at them..."Okay Let's Get Dressed and Go!" Buttercup shouts before the Trio runs outside changes into their Z Outfits and fly to the danger...What they saw on the Z compact are really surprising...Ninjas...Blossom tells Bubbles and Buttercup to split up...and they do...Brick follows Blossom but Falls down to the ground...losing sight of her...Butch and Boomer go to find Bubbles and Buttercup...but they also Trip onto the ground of the City...With no one fighting..."OW!!!" Brick shouts before punching Butch "HEY DUDE IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Butch shouts before Boomer glares at them "You Guys!!, Don't Fight Yourselves..." Boomer says before Butch and Brick look at him "Okay...Yeah...But Why did we Trip?" Brick says looking at Butch "Less Trip more Something pulled us to the ground..." Boomer says before looking at the Girls gone..."Quick we need to find Blossom." Brick says before flying but he trips again...then this time Brick hand springs to not hurt himself..."Damn..." Brick says before Butch and Boomer look at him...Brick then punches hitting the target that was tripping them a Single Ninja..."Oh This Ninja has been grabbing our foots unless He's been using some kind of gadget." Brick says before he widens his eyes "They might be after my Beloved Blossom!!, I've got to get to her before they Kill her!" Brick shouts before Boomer and Butch go to find Buttercup and Bubbles...

_To Be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blossom is the hottest character of PPGZ...I cannot believe Fans never notice her beauty and clothes they look beautiful don't they?, At least Brick thinks Blossom looks so beautiful...Her Beauty kind of paralyzes him...These two won't kiss yet unfortunately...Sorry to ruin Blossick fans...but Brick learning the Fire Kamehameha and Rasengan is very Goku and Naruto combined...Sorry about that...Ooh...The Ninjas are going to have a big fight with Blossom who learns Physical Combat and Weaponry...


	6. Blossom vs Ninjas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Do Not Read this if you hate Spoilers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...Blossom will use Physical Combat and briefly wield weapons in the Warehouse to fight the Ninjas...Bubbles and Buttercup will be nerfed even more...But I made Bubbles strong with her Bubble Blaster since It should do some damage...I made Buttercup's Graviton Dive or Drive completely useless tho...also Butch, Boomer and Brick will fight ninjas...

Brick, Butch and Boomer fly to find Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup...The Three Split up to find them quicker...Butch is surrounded by 10 Ninjas while Boomer is surrounded by 6...Brick Fire Flies to get to Blossom quicker...but then Ninjas dash after him...

* * *

_Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's P.O.V_

The Ninjas run after the PPGZ...Blossom looks back shocked "Oh No...Fly Faster!!" Blossom shouts before Buttercup grabs her Hammer and smashes a Ninja's Head causing him to crash to the ground...Blossom fires her YoYo but the Ninja catches the YoYo and throws it back to her...before firing a Shuriken at her...Bubbles uses Bubble Blaster to Guide it away from Blossom...The Three Fly away faster...but the Ninjas climb on a rooftop to get to them...running once again..."B...Brick where are you?" Blossom asks putting her YoYo in her back pocket...The Three Split up to lose them...but Ninjas surround each member of their team...Bubbles is surrounded by 7 Ninjas...Buttercup is surrounded by 9...and Blossom is flying at light speed leaving her Pink Light Trail behind...before the Ninja leader pulls out his sword and slash her torso causing her to scream then crash into a Large Warehouse...Blossom crashes and bounces on the ground in pain...she Gets up grabbing her right arm..."Ow..." Blossom says before the Ninja leader walks closer to her "There's No where left to run...Powerpuff." Ninja says before Blossom lets go of her wound to shake off the blood..."This is the End...Now Give up or Face your death..." The Ninja Leader says before Blossom fires her YoYo at him which he dodges...she catches the YoYo before looking at it "I hope you guys know Hand to Hand Combat..." Blossom says before she looks at herself "Brick's Better at Physical Combat than I am...But I have to try." Blossom says before the Ninja Leader commands his Ninja Group to Pull out all their weapons...Bubbles looks at the 7 Ninjas surrounding her...Bubbles waves her Bubble Scepter using Gigantic Water Wave at them...Ninjas are pushed to the ground...the Special Move dealing 54% Damage..."Come on...We don't have to fight!" Bubbles says before the Ninjas pull out their sword..."Master's Orders...Too Bad." The Ninjas says before they charge their sword with Yellow Energy..."TETSUGA...TENSHOU!!!!" The Ninjas shouts firing a Large Blade Beam...which Bubbles raises her Bubble Scepter whacking it away...but it proves futile as she is pushed to the ground...she then gets up with a wounded arm "I can't...Fight anymore...Someone...Help." Bubbles says before a Bat is thrown at one of the Ninjas causing them to shock...then a Figure with Yellow Hair...reveals himself as Boomer..."You Ninjas...Don't Hurt my friends please...You're making my heart break." Boomer says before Bubbles looks at him happy..."Boomer!!" Bubbles shouts before hugging Boomer..."Alright Get off...Me...I'll have to deal with these Ninjas...But I need your help." Boomer says before Bubbles gets her Bubble Scepter Ready..."Okay..." Bubbles says before Boomer summons all his Yellow Lightning..."Electric...Lightning...Swing!!" Boomer shouts before Bubbles waves her Scepter "Bubble Wave!!" Bubbles shouts before the Two moves clash defeating the Boomer..."I think We did it..." Boomer says before Bubbles smiles...now to Buttercup...Buttercup pushes back some Ninjas before they smack her to the ground..."OW!" Buttercup shouts before clenching her Hammer lacing it with Green Energy "Graviton DRIVE!!!" Buttercup shouts before The Hammer does 0% Damage to the Ninjas..."NO!!!" Buttercup shouts before she is pushed into the rooftop's ground...shattering it slightly...a Black Haired Figure then plays his flute causing a Green Bubble to appear and explode knocking the Ninjas to the ground...The Figure is revealed to be Butch...with 1 tomoe in his left eye but two in his right eye..."Lightning Fire Style: Chidori Ball Fire Wave!!!" Butch shouts blowing a Lightning Fire Wave burning the Ninjas completely..."Butch that was Amazing!!" Buttercup shouts before Butch looks at her "Now Let's go find Bubbles and Blossom..." Buttercup says before they fly off...Meanwhile with Blossom...The Ninja Leader slashes her arm causing her to scream...but She punches the Ninja Leader only for him to block it and kick Her away...Blossom then finds a Useful Crowbar and smacks it against The Ninja Commander's Right Cheek...causing him to fly back...and She throws it at one of his Ninjas..."Brick...Hurry up...I can't buy all the time you need to Get here." Blossom says before raising her fists...a Ninja throws Nun chucks which Blossom catches and Smacks the Ninja with...throwing it down...Before She grabs a Nearby Sword...Slashing through some Ninjas but Then 5 Ninjas shoot arrows at her right arm...causing blood to splatter..."AHHH!!!" Blossom shouts before pulling out the arrows and impaling some Ninja's Chest with it...She then grabs a Baton and smacks away Ninjas with it...realizing she's out of weapons to use...Blossom runs towards the Ninja leader to engage a Hand to Hand combat with him...The Ninja Leader punches Blossom but she catches his fist and knees him in the stomach before kicking him away...the Ninja Leader grabs a Nearby Metal Pole and swings it at Blossom but She dodges it and kicks him across his left cheek...causing him to scream in pain "OW!!, WHY YOU!!" The Ninja Leader says before punching her on her right cheek...causing her to spit out some blood...but Blossom grabs the ground to revert herself and prevent herself from crashing to the ground...She then punches a Ninja causing him to bounce on the ground...She then pulls out her YoYo and launches it at a Ninja's arm but He pulls her towards himself...then Blossom uses her right arm to uppercut the Ninja's Jaw causing him to fly in the air..."Just...4...More...Ninjas...Left." Blossom says panting before a Ninja punches her but Blossom steps on the ground firmly and performs a Roundhouse kick to the Ninja's left torso causing him to fly to the ground knocked out...3 Ninjas attack at the same time...One had a Sword, Another had a Crowbar...and The Third Ninja had a Staff...Blossom charges her palm full of pink energy...and start running towards the Ninjas...Blossom blasts the Ninja with the Metal Crowbar...and catches the Crowbar before the Ninja with the Sword catches the crowbar...but Blossom blasts the Ninja away wielding his Sword...and She slashes the Ninja with the Staff but he dodges and knocks the Sword away...She attempts to blast him but He dodges...The Ninja Leader throws a Sword at Blossom but She catches it and throws it back at him which he dodges...The Staff Wielding Ninja then Smacks Blossom's Right cheek with it causing her to spit out a Splatter of Blood...on the ground..."Just...2...Ninjas Left...I can...Do This." Blossom says before getting up...the Ninja Leader gets annoyed "Why?, Why do you keep fighting when You are at your Limits?!?" The Ninja Leader asks in anger before Blossom kneels to get up "Because...Because Giving up would not help me...At...All." Blossom says glaring at the Ninja Leader...before running at him firing a Pink Blast but the Ninja Leader punches Blossom...But She blocks the fist...and Back Flips kicking his Jaw causing him to fly back..."I'm...Almost...Out of energy...But...I need to finish this before I faint..." Blossom says before The Ninja with the Staff whacks her but She grabs the Staff and kicks the Ninja away causing him to fly to the ground...Blossom then throws the Staff at the Ninja's Head causing him to clench it in pain...before She kicks his Torso but The Ninja uses his Switch Knife to slash her Torso causing blood to splatter even more...She gets up before grabbing her Torso...but she had no time to heal the wound...So She holds her wound while Running at the Ninja...and She grabs the Ninja's Arm before snatching the Knife from him...and then Stabbing the Ninja's Right Shoulder before slashing his whole right arm..."AHHH!!!" The Ninja shouts before Blossom kicks The Ninja's neck before spinning and back kicking The Ninja to the right side of the Warehouse...causing him to be knocked out...Blossom then backs away to a Wooden box to catch her breath...but little did she notice they were 4 Extra Ninjas left...She then sighs before running at the Ninjas...Kicking the First Ninja's Jaw and then Kicking the 2nd Ninja's Torso before She punches the 2nd Ninja's Left Cheek but the Last Two knock her back causing her to faint...out of energy...to Brick..."Come on Blossom...Please...Please let me make it in time!!!" Brick shouts before fire flying towards the Warehouse...Blossom pants while she slightly wakes from Unconsciousness..."Please...Hurry Brick..." Blossom says before fainting again...Brick Flies with Fire as fast as he can..."Come on...FASTER!!!" Brick shouts tapping into the Demon Form but Controlling it a little bit to go faster...The Ninjas Raise their swords to finish off Blossom...but Brick crashes through the Warehouse quickly leaving a Fire Trail...and Swipes his hands pushing the Ninjas back..."Another Hero?" The Ninja Leader asks before Brick glares at him "Yeah...But The Strongest One..." Brick says before swiping his hand hard causing the flame to roar even more...The Ninjas attack Brick but he dodges and summons more fire...They burn by the Fire and Die...Brick Killed the Ninjas except Ninja leader...and Brick looks at the beautifully unconscious Blossom...and Carries her by putting his right arm under her leg and left arm under her back waist...Lifting her up Bridal Style...Brick then growls at the Ninja Leader before Fire Flying into the Air with Blossom in his arms...After Flying to a safe place...which is across the Forest...a Rocky Terrain...with a Bush and a Cherry Blossom tree...Brick sets Blossom down and uses his fire to heal all her wounds they disappear in a second...He then makes her kneel...by straightening her back..."Blossom please wake up." Brick says putting his right hand on her left cheek...she slowly opens her eyes..."Brick...You...came." Blossom says smiling brushing her hair out of the way...as the rain starts to drizzle on them...slowly..."You know I would..." Brick replies to her before She blinks "Brick..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Hey...Um...You know that I would neve-" Brick is cut off as Blossom goes closer to him to kiss him...She actually managed to reach his lips this time unlike their last attempt...she pulls back to look at Brick putting her left hand on his right cheek..."What was that For?" Brick asks nervously while blushing...before Blossom giggles "For Saving me...Brick..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Heh Heh..." Brick giggles nervously while blushing..."I appreciate it very much...Thanks for Saving me Brick..." Blossom says before Brick carries her Bridal style again...and Flies off with her in the air..."Where are we going??" Blossom asks looking at Brick who smiles at her "You'll see soon enough..." Brick says before looking at Blossom's Beautiful Pink Eyes..."Why are you taking me there?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "For our Da-, Uhh...Man I almost spoiled the fun...You'll see...Again." Brick says before she smiles at him...kissing his left cheek...after 3 Hours of flying...they finally made it to New Townsville City...Brick carries Blossom to a Very Tall Romantic Sun View...Building...Brick sets Blossom down on her feet...Blossom slightly blushes at Brick..."Well...I guess...We're at a Rooftop where we can see the sun...How Romantic." Blossom says before She walks around looking at the wall...She puts her right arm behind her back and grabs it with her left arm...She turns around to close her eyes and giggle at Brick..."Blossom..." Brick says before looking at her...and then he smirks...Blossom then gets confused..."Huh?, Why are you smiling?" Blossom asks before Brick grabs her hand..."Let's go for a Little Flight before watching the Dawn." Brick looking at Blossom before the two fly into the bright sky..."Awww...It looks so beautiful up here." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "You look more Beautiful..." Brick says before Blossom looks back on Brick blushing..."Brick?, You think I'm so beautiful?" Blossom asks smiling putting her left hand on her heart..."Yeah...Very." Brick says before Blossom looks at him giggling...Blossom then twirls around "Heh Heh...Thank you Brick." Blossom before Brick looks at her beauty again "Wow You really are Beautiful..." Brick says floating facing Blossom...Brick then goes closer to Blossom..."So...I guess...This is a Da..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him..."Hmm?" Blossom asks before Brick kisses her right cheek..."Oh...Brick..." Blossom says backing away while floating with her hands behind her back..."Beautiful...You are so...I...I really Love you...Wow You are Pretty." Brick says before going close to Blossom hugging her pulling her head to his Chest...which she embraces..."Wow...Brick...I didn't know...You loved me...Like that." Blossom looks at Brick before pulling back from Brick...the Wind makes a Heart from multiple Hints...Brick flies downwards to the Rooftop without Blossom...Blossom smiles blushing...Brick looks at the Sun...Blossom flies behind him with her hands behind her back...Brick turns around smirking..."Wow You're wearing that Outfit Again?" Brick asks looking at Blossom..."It was the Closest I could get for a Date..." Blossom says looking at Brick with her eyes closed and head slightly tilted..."Closest You can Get?, Well...That's a Fair Point." Brick asks before looking at her Blossom's left hand grabs her right arm...Blossom goes slightly closer to Brick..."Blossom? Why are you getting so Close to me?" Brick asks before Blossom looks at him "Do...Do You want to kiss me?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her..."Yeah...Thinking about It I do want to Kiss you." Brick says before putting his right hand on Blossom's left cheek...pulling her for the Non official Kiss..."Mm...Mmm..." Blossom moans slightly before the Kiss deepens they pull back..."Sorry Blossom...That was our Non Official Kiss..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him agitated..."Grr...I want a Real one...a Romantic One!!" Blossom says before Brick blushes "I'm not ready for it yet." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Alright...I'm glad you told me." Blossom says before walking and sitting down with her right arm grabbing her right leg and her left leg straightened out...Brick sits down with his arm around her back which causes Blossom to blush...Blossom smiles and rests her head on his left shoulder causing him to blush..."You know Brick?, I don't think I would've been happy to Boys besides you." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Yeah I am Glad I dated you Blossy." Brick says before Blossom snuggles her head resting against Brick's chest then positioning her hands on his chests...Brick smiles and pulls her left temple of her head closer to his chest...Blossom opens her eyes Blushing "I love this Position..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Me Too..." Brick says before kissing her forehead...The Two Sleep like that but as they wake up Blossom gets up and walks to the rail of the building...looking at the Peaceful City..."What is it Blossom?" Brick asks before Blossom looks at the City..."I've never seen the City so Peaceful Before." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "The City will always be Peaceful." Brick says before putting his arms on her chest Area to hold her back which he cuddles her in his chest..."Brick...I don't mind staying like this for a While." Blossom says looking at Brick blushing..."Yeah Me Neither..." Brick says holding her slightly tighter...Blossom hugs Brick before He looks at her "Pretty Girl..." Brick says looking at her beauty before Blossom gets up with him holding her hands..."You'll Always be My Girl..." Brick says before Blossom giggles at him before Blossom lets go and wanders around with her left hand grabbing her right arm..."Heh Heh..." Blossom giggles closing her eyes before Brick looks at her..."Blossom Why is your hands behind your back?, You Know It tempts me to Kiss you even more right?" Brick asks before Blossom nods "Mm...hmm..." Blossom hums before she walks closer to Brick kissing him...Brick looks at her before closing his eyes before Blossom pulls back..."That was our Second Non Official Kiss..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Oh Come on I want a Real one..." Brick says before Blossom giggles "Soon...Brick...Very Soon." Blossom says before backing up into a Wall...with her hands behind her back...and leaning on the wall...Brick looks at her "Blossom...Do you...think..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Think What?" Blossom asks confused before Brick looks at her "Nevermind..." Brick says before hugging Blossom...she looks at him..."If...there's something bothering you You can tell me." Blossom says before Brick shakes his head "It's Nothing..." Brick says before looking at her...Brick goes to Blossom to admire her very beautiful Pink eyes..."Wow...Your eyes are so...So Beautiful." Brick says before Blossom turns away blushing "Thank you." Blossom says before pushing herself from the wall...and going over to the Ledge..."Hey Don't go so close to the Ledge...You'll fall." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "I can fly...So Don't Worry..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "You can't fly if you're caught off guard." Brick says before Blossom slips tipping over and about to fall...but Brick grabs Blossom's arms pulling her back and hugging her..."I told you." Brick says before Blossom snuggles into his chest..."Brick...I...I'm sorry." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Blossom!, Are you trying to Kill yourself?, Jeez...Be Careful...It's very Dangerous." Brick says before Blossom lets go and leans on the Brick Wall beside the Vent...Brick smiles and goes over to her but She wanders to look at how beautiful the city is..."Like I said...No Villains to fight...The Civilians are So Safe...But...This peace will be short lived...So...Brick...You killed Villains for Peace...I appreciate how you deal with it...It's way better than How I spare my Enemies...You didn't count as an Enemy...Because You told me that You weren't really one to begin with so...That means...You're...You're my Hero." Blossom says before closing her eyes and smiling at Brick who blushes...He then walks closer to her pulling her further away from the ledge and closer to himself...putting his right arm on her lower back and his left arm on her upper back...Blossom places her hands on Brick's Chest...The Two lean forward touching lips...sharing their Second Official Kiss...they pull back after a few pecks..."That was...our...Second...Kiss." Blossom says before Brick looks at her and smirks "It was..." Brick replies before the Two let go of each other..."So Brick...This is a Date huh?" Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Yes Our Second Date...Since Our First Date was cut short by Bubbles and Buttercup..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Yeah but At Least we can...Be Together longer." Blossom says before Brick takes her hand "Do you wanna Fly with me?" Brick asks before Blossom smiles "Sure..." Blossom says before Brick carries her and zooms off to the Sky...They Sit in the Air while floating..."Oh Brick...It's so Romantic." Blossom says blushing before laying on Brick's Right Shoulder...closing her eyes snuggling on it...Brick blushes and slowly puts his right arm on her upper back..."Uh!!, Brick??" Blossom says blushing like Crazy..."What?, You don't like this...Okay..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "No...I didn't mean it like that...It's just...Surprising..." Blossom says before Brick flies away...Blossom tears up and her tears trail down...Brick goes back to their Rooftop..."WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY!?!?!?!?" Brick shouts before Crying before Blossom goes towards him..."Brick...I'm sorry...I didn't mean Never touch me." Blossom says before Crying...The Two Stop Crying before The Two go back into the Skies...Brick holds Blossom's hand while the two Float...Blossom snuggles on Brick's Right Shoulder...which he puts his right arm around her..."Is...Is It okay?" Brick asks before Blossom looks at him..."It's Just Surprising that's all..." Blossom says before Brick pulls her into his chest holding her...She kneels while floating in the air..."Wow...Brick." Blossom says before Brick looks at her...The Wind shapes a heart...Blossom and Brick put their foreheads together gently...while the two are floating...after a Few Minutes Blossom falls asleep causing her to fall quickly downwards from the air...Brick flies and catches her "Blossom...Wake up." Brick says before Blossom doesn't reply...but soon both of her eyes twitch...and she opens them slowly..."Hey...Brick." Blossom says smiling and then Brick looks at her before the Two Sleep while still flying...Blossom falls so she wakes up..."Here..." Brick says before giving Blossom some of his energy...Brick sleeps beside Blossom while the two are floating...She Smiles...After they wake up...The Two Fly back to the rooftop..."Brick...This date...has been so Sweet." Blossom says before Brick grabs her wrists and pushes her to a wall..."I wish I could kiss you all day." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "That would hurt your lips..." Blossom says before pushing him away...Brick then gets enraged and slaps her "OW!!" Blossom says before touching her slap mark tears trailing down her eyes..."You pushed me hard!" Brick says before looking at Blossom crying looking at Brick..."What...What have I done?" Brick says before tearing up tears dripping from his chin..."I'm Sorry..." Brick says before flying away with Fire Speed..."Brick Wait!!" Blossom says flying after him Brick starts crying...She flies behind him while putting her hands on his shoulders..."Brick...It's okay...It was my fault I pushed you too hard." Blossom says before Brick looks at her with a Depressed face..."But I hurt you harder." Brick says before Blossom looks at him smiling "It's Going to be okay." Blossom says before Brick cries even more hugging her...After Brick stopped crying...the Two head back to the Rooftop...Blossom goes at the Rooftop's Ledge...and sits with her left arm holding her left leg and her right leg stretched out...Brick sits beside her putting his left arm around her...which causes her to lay on his left shoulder...closing her eyes snuggling onto his left shoulder...Brick looks at her and kisses her sharing their Third Official Kiss...then after they pull back...Blossom smiles looking at the Peaceful Dawn...and Brick smiles looking at Blossom..."You look Beautiful in that Red Skirt..." Brick says before Blossom giggles "You mean Scarlet Skirt?, You didn't mention my Beautiful Pink Stylish Short Jacket..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Oh...Well That Looks beautiful too...I wasn't going to Insult you by calling you a Maid." Brick says before Blossom giggles "I know you weren't...So...Um..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her..."So...Blossom..." Brick says before Blossom kneels on his lap before leaning forward kissing Brick..."Mm...Mwah." Blossom says letting go before Brick blushes touching his lips "Okay...I guess you could say that's our Fourth kiss." Brick says before Blossom giggles before resting her head on his chest...The Two then stand up and look at each other..."Your Handsome charming...Red Eyes..." Blossom says holding Brick's hands "Your Beautiful Pink Attracting Pupils..." Brick says before the two put their foreheads together..."This...This is nice...Us being together...Alone...Nobody to...Interrupt us...I...I don't want it to end." Blossom says smiling before Brick pulls her closer to himself...Blossom kisses Brick reaching his lips again...before after a few hours the two let go..."That was our Fourth Kiss..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Our Fourth Kiss Is It?" Brick asks smirking before the two kiss again..."NON OFFICIAL KISS #3!!" Brick says walking away from her "Hey!!, We just had a Real Kiss...You trickster." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "I'm not Naruto..." Brick says before Blossom giggles "I know...I'm just kidding." Blossom says putting her hands on her lips "That kiss...Meant so much...To me." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Heh...You wanted a Boyfriend didn't you?" Brick says before Blossom looks at him...Brick pulls out a bouquet of Clean Violets and Roses..."Awww...Brick..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "You can...Put it in your hair so...Keep it." Brick says before Blossom blushes...and takes it...Brick then looks at Blossom "Alright...We've had enough of this Date...I've got to go." Brick says before Blossom looks at him sadly..."But...What?, Why...We've had so much fun...I..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Don't Worry I'll take you on a Third date...and Then We can sleep here on the same rooftop." Brick says before Blossom tears up "But...I'll miss you...and..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her lifting her chin up with his index finger. "We'll be together...again...in our Third Date...Don't Worry." Brick says before Blossom in tears hugs him tightly "Just Promise...You'll come back to me." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "I Promise..." Brick says before the two let go and He Fire Flies towards his House...and Blossom tears up but she smiles and flies towards her home...Brick goes to her..."Why don't I fly you home?" Brick asks before Blossom looks at him happy "I'd Love that." Blossom says before Brick carries her Fire Flying towards her house...and putting her down..."Okay...I'll See you in School...Maybe." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Yeah..." Blossom says before she kisses his left cheek..."See you..." Blossom says smiling before heading into her house changing back to her Normal Attire...behind the door..."YES!!" Brick shouts in celebration and fire flies towards his house then runs through the door..."Someone is happy today!" Butch says before Brick looks at him "I am..." Brick says before Boomer looks at him "Oh...So Did you go out with Pretty Blossom?" Boomer asks before Brick looks at him "Yes...I did...We kissed 4 times...because 2 didn't count since they were kisses so I could feel her lips..." Brick says before Boomer looks at him "But It was worth it...You always wanted to kiss her...Now You two can kiss anytime..." Boomer says before Butch looks at him "Boomer It's not a Video Game...Like they learned how to kiss...They were ready to kiss..." Butch says before Boomer shrugs Brick looks at the both of them...and heads to his room...Looking at his previously sent letter to get himself and Blossom together...He smiles at it...and Looks at his bed before laying on it...closing his eyes...After the Sun Rises up...Brick gets out of bed and go to school with Butch and Boomer...Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup meet them there...Blossom hugs Brick..."Brick...I'm so glad I got to see you again." Blossom says before Brick looks at her...Blossom kisses him before Buttercup covers her eyes in disgust and Bubbles admires it..."Awww..." Bubbles says before Buttercup looks at her in disgust "EWWWW!!!, They're Kissing...Gross!!!!" Buttercup says still covering her eyes but she soon pukes...then She wipes her mouth after puking into a nearby Bush...The Sextuple Group...Go to their Separate classes...The Subject is Science...The Students have to make a Volcano...and they have to pick a Partner...The Partners are obvious so Brick and Blossom build a Volcano...Just the Lighter didn't do much...so..."Psst...Brick...Can you raise the Fire with your powers please?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "I don't wanna get in trouble...That's Cheating...I can't use my powers right now..." Brick says before Blossom giggles "Oh Brick...Don't you Trust your own Beloved Girlfriend?" Blossom asks before Brick blushes "Okay...Fine but Nobody should be watching." Brick says raising his right hand enclosing it into a fist and opens it again...Inside the Volcano becomes lava and it starts spilling..."WOW...Brick You're amazing." Bubbles whispers loudly from Boomer..."Hey Brick You can't use your fire powers..." Boomer says before Butch looks at him "Don't Worry...Only Brick can use his powers this class..." Butch says before the bell rings...and The Students take their projects home...Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom's Belts start beeping..."Boys Come with us Quick...There's a Fire!!" Blossom says before the Trio fly off at Light Speed...Brick, Butch and Boomer fly off with them...The Girl Trio change into their Z Outfits...Bubbles's moves don't do anything..."No...Brick...Try." Blossom says before Brick flies in the air and raises one arm but it wasn't enough so he thrusts both hands to lower down the fire...fixing the cracks and the Building is restored...Brick reduces the fire and eventually gets rid of it...a Kid hugs Brick..."Fire Boy!!, I knew you came...Thank you." The Kid says before his mother takes his hand and leaves "Okay Son...Now It's Safe to go back inside..." His Mother says before Brick looks at him "The Kid Admires you..." Bubbles says before Blossom puts her left hand on Brick's left shoulder..."You did well..." Blossom says before Buttercup sighs "HEY YOU TWO STOP LOVING!!, THIS IS NOT THE TIME YOU MORONS!!!" Buttercup shouts before Brick and Blossom look at her "Sorry...Buttercup..." Brick says before The Sextuple Team Blossom pulls out the Bouquet Brick gave her and put the violets in her hair...decorating it...She pulls out her Z Compact and switches it to mirror mode to look at herself..."Awww...I look pretty cute right now..." Blossom says before changing into her Normal Attire...Brick goes behind her to take two more Purple Violets and put it in her hair...then He cuts the green thin leaf of the Violet...and puts it through her hair...then taking her BowTie off...causing Blossom's hair to become down "Hey...Tie my hair!!" Blossom says before Brick ties her hair into a PonyTail...by pulling her Orange Hair through the Orange loop she did...Brick takes the Violets cut their Green Leaf thing...and puts it through Blossom's Orange Hair...Brick locks it in place by pulling the Green Thin Leaf through her Orange Hair...making it into a V Shape..."Done..." Brick says before Blossom puts her Hands behind her back..."So...How do I look?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at him "So Beautiful...My Blossom." Brick says before Blossom looks at him and hugs him...Bubbles comes into her room "Whoa Blossom Who did your Violets in your Orange Ponytail hair?" Bubbles asks before Blossom closes her eyes and smiles at her "Brick..." Blossom says before Bubbles gets shocked "Aw...How Sweet." Bubbles says before Buttercup puts her in a headlock pulling her back..."AHH!!" Bubbles shouts before Buttercup looks at her "I cannot believe you!!, Like this Gross Romance...Lovey Dovey..." Buttercup says before Bubbles elbows Buttercup "Cup...I don't want to have your Opinion." Bubbles says before Buttercup scoffs "Bubbs...You are such...a WEIRDO!!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles slaps her "Shut Up...TomBoy..." Bubbles says before Buttercup growls at her and punches her "Oh Yeah...Bubble head?!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles starts crying...Blossom pushes her back "Cup She's your Sister...Stop it..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Cup...Calm Down..." Brick says before Buttercup looks at him "What do you think you have to be able to Date My Sister?" Buttercup asks before Brick gets nervous causing his Fire Skin to return and Buttercup burns her fingers leaving a Mark on it..."OW!" Buttercup says before Brick looks at her "Don't TOUCH ME!!!, Please...I didn't mean it." Brick says before Buttercup looks at him..."Alright I'm Sorry Bubbles..." Buttercup says before Bubbles gets up..."It's okay..." Bubbles says before Brick looks at her..."Bubbles please don't say anything..." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at Brick and Blossom "Awww...You two are meant for each other..." Bubbles says before Buttercup looks at Bubbles enraged "DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!!!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles backs up worried..."Sorry...Cup." Bubbles says before she flies away...embarrassed...Blossom then looks at Buttercup "Cup...Stop shouting at Poor Bubbles..." Blossom says before Bubbles flies back through the window..."I'm back What happened?" Bubbles asks before Blossom looks at her "Hey Bubbles...Where's...Boom?" Blossom asks before Boomer looks at Brick..."Hey Brick...Oh Bubbles...You remember our promise?" Boomer asks before Butch flies in "Who cares?, I don't need a Wife to have purpose..." Butch says before Bubbles looks at the Trio "What are you three doing here?, Shouldn't you be sleeping in your house." Bubbles says before Brick looks at Blossom "I wanted...to spend time with my girlfriend...for a bit." Brick says looking at her blushing..."And I had to decorate my hair with violets..." Blossom says blushing before putting her hands behind her back..."Blossom...You are so Girly." Buttercup says before Bubbles glares at her "CUP!!!" Bubbles shouts before Buttercup glares at her "What?, Want me to Lie It's True..." Buttercup says before she sees Blossom and Brick kissing again..."Oh My Gosh....EWWWWWWWWW, ROMANCE!!!!!" Buttercup shouts before going to her room and her bathroom then puking in the sink..."ROMANCE...SUCKS!!!" Buttercup shouts before turning on the tap and washing away all the vomit...and washing her mouth..."Ahh...This is why I don't wanna love anyone...It's too gross to experience myself." Buttercup says before laying on her bed...to Blossom and Brick...The Two let go of each other pulling back from the kiss..."Alright...Be Careful okay?" Blossom asks worried before Brick looks at her "I Always am..." Brick says before he Fire flies with his Brothers to their home...smiling...The Trio wake up the next morning weird...Brick looks at the mirror he still looks good as always...Brick, Butch and Boomer...head to school earlier than Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup...in the middle of the day the Girls's Belt beep...the Green Gang are back...Except there are 3 rather than 5...Ace, Artura and Snake..."It's Been a While...Girls." Ace says in a cocky way..."Ugh...Jeez, You guys should be at home...not out causing trouble." Bubbles says before Buttercup rolls her eyes "Well...We have Fun stealing...doing some negative stuff." Artura says before Blossom closes her eyes "Too Bad We're gonna stop you..." Blossom says before Ace clenches his fist "ATTACK!!" Ace says before Artura and Snake charge at Bubbles and Buttercup...Snake uses her green Whip to slap Buttercup across the left cheek..."OW!!" Buttercup shouts before raising her hammer but She catches it at ease..."Well...Aren't you just brute strength and No Speed...Maybe you should use a little INSTINCT!" Snake says before she punches Buttercup to the ground...Meanwhile the Boys Trio are flying as fast as they can towards their destination "This is taking too long..." Brick says before Butch looks at him "Alright...Then Use Fire Flight and Grab our hands...We'll get there...just in time." Boomer says before Brick shakes his head "We need to let them handle it...so We can surprise their enemies..." Brick says before Butch looks at him "Pretty sure you're gonna kill them..." Butch says before Brick looks at him "Pfft...As If Butch...Did I kill the Punk Girls?, No so Why would I kill them?" Brick says before Butch looks at him "Alright You Edgy Emo Lord...You're Edgy since Your tone of voice sounds like It's gonna tick to Emo...Sasuke." Butch says before Brick looks at Boomer "Who Cares Boomer you act like Neji." Brick says before Boomer looks at him "Look at you Brick acting like Gokuto...Goku and Naruto...Like you have Naruto's Determination and Goku's Loving a Good Fight Attitude..." Boomer says before Brick looks at him "Oh Yeah Boomer You act just like Borhan...Boruto's Dumbness and Gohan's Stubbornness you Loser." Brick says before Butch pushes them both back "QUIT FIGHTING!!" Butch shouts before The Two look at him "And Stop talking about Dragon Ball Super and Naruto you annoying Bros...It isn't the time to be talking about Anime." Butch says before Perspective switches back to Blossom fighting Ace...Blossom fires her YoYo at Ace but He dodges and knees her causing her to kneel and puke blood on the ground..."B...Brick..." Blossom says about to faint before Ace kneels on her torso punching her left cheek before he grabs her throat "Ah...Why are you doing this?" Blossom says with tears trailing down her cheeks..."It's Fun...Now Die." Ace says before punching her to the ground before Blossom crawls on the ground Ace punches her but She catches his fist and kicks him away "Please...Stop." Blossom says unable to move..."No...It's fun." Ace says before punching at her Fire starts to spread and Brick appears to catch his fist..."Hmm...Who are you?, I never met you before...You look pretty familiar." Ace says before Brick looks at him "I'm a RowdyRuff Boy...and...I'm a Hero Too...My Name is Brick...The Fire Boy." Brick says before punching Ace away slightly..."Awww...Brick." Blossom says slightly hugging him before Brick puts healing fire on her to heal her..."Oh...Thank you...Brick." Blossom says before Brick holds her..."Hey...you need to rest...Now...Let me handle this." Brick says before turning around enflaming his fist with fire..."Ace...Is it?, How dare you hurt my Girl?!" Brick says before Ace smirks "It's Fun..." Ace says before Brick looks at him "What's so Fun with hurting a Girl?, Especially mines...What has your life become...A Sadistic Intention for hurting Innocent people?, Or A Pain Rampage...for heroes...You don't even need to hurt them anymore...so You can either go home and forget this all happen or Continue to have this Entertainment for doing bad things...and Die by my hand." Brick says before Ace smirks "Like You'll threaten me today..." Ace says before punching Brick who catches his fist and knees him...causing him to fly up in the air Brick Fire Flies following after him...and then Teleports and kicks him downwards...causing him to crash into the ground...Ace then powers his right fist with Green Energy "Fine...Take this...CRAZY GREEN SMASH!!!" Ace shouts before thrusting the energy charged fist at Brick who flames up his hand and spins it "FIRE....FLAMING!!!" Brick shouts before punching his green powered fist with his flamed one..."WHAT?!?!" Ace asks before Brick glares at him "PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!!!" Brick shouts before Ace shouts in pain "AGH!!!!!!!!!!" Ace shouts before Brick looks at him in rage "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Brick shouts pushing him back lifting up his flaming fist...causing him to crash in the ground..."Butch, Boomer...Hurry up!" Brick shouts before the two land and face off against Snake and Artura..."Hey Bubbles need any help?" Boomer asks before Bubbles looks at him "Yeah...This guys really short to hit..." Bubbles says before Boomer activates his Byakugan and calculates the Short Artura..."Alright The Opponent is small...so...I would have to use a Small attack." Boomer says before he swings his bat at the Short Creature powered by sparks of yellow lightning causing him to fly into the air "AHHH!!!!" Artura shouts before smashing the ground..."Oh Thank you Boomer!" Bubbles shouts hugging Boomer who blushes "What happened to only love at 15?!?!" Boomer shouts backing away "Oh Sorry...Heh." Bubbles says before Buttercup gets smacked to the ground...Butch looks at Snake and kicks her away "Fire Style: FIRE BALL JUTSU!!!" Butch shouts before Snake blocks covering her face then dodges..."Damn it." Snake says before Butch punches her but Snake dodges and uses her Cobra Sword to slash Butch but he dodges...Butch finally reveals his Sharingan...with left eye one tomoe and Right Eye Double Tomoe..."What's that?" Snake asks before Butch punches Snake before she dodges and punches but Butch dodges and punches her Jaw..."CHIDORI!!!" Butch shouts before smashing the Sparking Lightning into Snake's Torso...causing her to fly to the ground..."Buttercup, Bubbles NOW!!!" Blossom shouts before Kneeling but Brick holds her "Ow...Ow..." Blossom says before Brick holds her tightly "It's Okay...It's Okay...Hang in there." Brick says before gently laying her onto a softer wall..."Thanks Brick." Blossom says before kissing his left cheek causing Brick to blush..."GRAVITON DIVE!!!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles raises her Scepter "ELECTRIC BUBBLE!!" Bubbles shouts causing Ace, Snake and Artura to fly into the air..."WE'LL BE BACK YOU PUFFS!!!, DON'T YOU FORGET IT...ANNOYING GIRLS." Ace shouts while flying in the air Brick, Butch and Boomer look at the Healed Buttercup and Bubbles..."Blossom...Take her home...Heal her..." Brick says looking at the injured Blossom "Blossom!!" Buttercup shouts looking at her wounds..."We need to take her to our house and get her healed." Bubbles says before Brick carries her and leads the Girls to his house..."BRICK!!!!!, WAIT UP!!" Butch and Boomer shouts before flying towards him...at their house Brick uses most of his fire power to heal her wounds they slowly disappear..."Thanks Brick." Blossom says looking at him before Brick holds her close..."I don't want you getting hurt...I...I need you." Brick says before Blossom changes out of her Z Clothes and looks at Brick..."Hey...So...I guess I'll see you around." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Yeah." Brick says before Butch and Boomer fly off ahead of him...Blossom looks at the window watching Brick fly off "Oh Brick...You really are Rough...but In a Good Way." Blossom says before she goes to her bed and sleep...While Brick, Butch and Boomer were flying they led to arguing again "Hey...What the heck Boomer?" Brick shouts before Boomer looks at him "You were giving us the Head Start!" Boomer shouts before Butch looks at him "We were heading home...Oh Sorry I didn't hear a Wait for me...from you Brick." Butch says before Brick looks at him "Screw you...Two...Little Naive Brats!!, You're suppose to wait for me...Morons." Brick says before Butch looks at him "As If Edge Lord." Butch says before Boomer looks at him "Butch...You're the so called Sharingan Master...Red Eyed Freak." Boomer says before Butch glares at him "Byakugan White Eyed Freak." Butch says before Boomer looks at him "I don't need the Byakugan to see through your lies...You Freak!!" Boomer says before Brick looks at them "and I don't need My Fire Powers to burn you to hell because I can stare at you with my burning Passion!!!" Brick shouts before Butch and Boomer start getting scared "AHH!!!" Boomer shouts before Brick Fire Flies to get home before them "Oh come on Brick You used your powers." Boomer says before Brick rolls his eyes "Oh come on Brick you used your pwow-wers...You sounds so Stupid Loser..." Brick says before heading upstairs to get some rest...As the Trio Wakes up they are late for school...So They do their Routine...and Pack their stuff for school...The School has a Special event so the Sextuple Group...Go to it...It was a Intense Obstacle Course..."Oh Man I'm bad at Gymnastics..." Blossom says before Bubbles looks at her "How You kick people...and Stuff." Bubbles says before Buttercup looks at her "But She's good with Agility not Gymnastics like Flipping." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at her "Oh...Oops...I guess." Bubbles says before Brick, Butch and Boomer start arguing again "Okay...Yeah I'm gonna win this contest." Brick says before Butch looks at him "What Contest?, This one...Nah...No Way...I've been practicing my Agility and Flips...I'm the Real Thing." Butch says before Boomer looks at him "It's obvious I'm the one that Hand Springs and Flips the most so..." Boomer says before Brick looks to the ground and raises his head "EVERYBODY SHUT...UP!!!" Brick shouts before Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles look at Brick "Brick...Are you ok?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at him "Boomer and Butch are bugging me." Brick says pointing his thumb at them "It's Okay...They don't mean it." Blossom says before the Course Begins...The Six then head to the Course...Brick flips over stuff and climbs over annoying stuff but uses Fire Flight to push himself..."Ha...Boomer...You were saying?" Brick asks before Boomer front flips and catches up to Brick...Boomer punches Brick but He dodges and throws him off course into the water..."DAMN IT!!!" Boomer shouts before Brick keeps going but Butch is right behind him so Brick throws a Fire Ball at him...Butch falls into the water while dodging the Fire Ball...Buttercup smirks and pushes Bubbles towards the Water which she tries to balance "HEY!!!" Bubbles shouts before regaining her balance and smacking Buttercup in the back "Oh Two can play with that." Buttercup says before running towards Bubbles...Bubbles raises her hand and throws the Water at Buttercup making her soak and kneel downwards "Yeah that's right I'm the Water Princess..." Bubbles says before Buttercup coughs up water...Blossom slips and grabs the ledge to climb back up...Brick turns to her "Blossom!" Brick says before looking at the Race and her..."If I help her I'll lose but...If I leave her I'll win...Screw it!, I better do this quickly." Brick says before Pulling Blossom up..."Alright Blossy Don't Hug me right now...We can win this." Brick says before Blossom smiles...Brick takes her hand and pulls her with him before letting go...Brick back flips...and then pushes himself with his Fire Flight...there is a horizontal obstacle so Brick slides under it with his knees...Blossom jumps over it but trips then Brick catches her..."Careful." Brick says before the two make it through...Butch and Boomer are in the lead "Oh Brick was so confident...at least we're gonna wi-" Butch and Boomer are splashed by Bubbles's Large Water Wave..."Sorry Boys I'm gonna win today." Bubbles says before running and surfing with her water but Buttercup punches Bubbles to the water "AHH!!" Bubbles shouts floating on the water...Brick shoves Buttercup to the water "HEY!!" Buttercup shouts before she splashes falling to the water...Brick and Blossom make it over so many obstacles...that They Finished...Butch, Buttercup, Bubbles and Boomer make it panting "OH YOU CHEATED!!!" Butch shouts before Brick points to the rule board "Powers Allowed." Brick says before Butch looks at the Rule Board It says no rules..."NO RULES?!?!" Butch shouts before Boomer "What is this?" Boomer asks before Brick looks at him "Alright...We should get back to School...This was a Weird Trip." Blossom says before the Six go back to the School...Dry their Hairs and after school...Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles's Belts beep again...They look at the Z Compact "Damn...It's...HIM?!?!!" Blossom shouts before shaking her head "He's stronger than before." Buttercup says before The Trio change into their Z Costumes...before flying to the City at Light Speed..."Heh Heh...This World is gonna be DOOMED!!!" HIM shouts before Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup look at him..."I can't believe you...came back...We defeated...YOU ARE DEAD...How is this...Possible?" Blossom asks before HIM giggles "Mojo Resurrected me...and made me more the Stronger." HIM says before Blossom shakes her head "Damn it." Blossom says before she steps back "Girls...Attack...We have to buy time for The Boys to come." Blossom says before Bubbles looks at her "BUBBLE...BLASTER!!!" Bubbles shouts firing 10 Bubbles at HIM but it does no effect to him "It...It was true He...He is stronger." Bubbles says before Buttercup grabs her Hammer and spins it "Swing...Sonic!" Buttercup shouts before the Hammer does no effect to HIM's Skull..."I don't get it...It's not metal." Buttercup says before she is whacked to the ground...Blossom launches her YoYo "Clatter Shot!!" Blossom shouts firing her YoYo but It does nothing and rolls on the ground but Blossom picks it up..."This...This really is the end of us." Blossom says before HIM whacks her to the ground...making her bleed..."Ah!" Blossom shouts kneeling and crawling on the ground with tears..."Please...HIM...I...Don't wanna die...Let me live...Ha...Ha...I need life...Please don't kill me...I have a Boyfriend...to...Live for...and I promised...that I would live...for him..." Blossom says pleading before HIM smirks and raises his right arm "NO!!" Blossom shouts before HIM smiles "I'm not going to let you live just so You can kill me...I'm Sorry Blossom but I'm not taking any chances!!" HIM Shouts before thrusting down his claw at her about to kill her "AHHHHH!!!!!" Blossom screams before a Orange Flame of fire trail...takes her out of HIM's Range..."Hmm??" HIM asks before It is revealed to be Brick carrying the Beautiful Blossom..."Brick?" Blossom asks surprised before Brick looks at her "Hey Bloss...Babe." Brick says before he lays her gently on a Wall..."Brick..." Blossom says sadly before Brick puts his hand on her cheek..."I need you to rest right now...You're too weak right now to move...Please...Stay here." Brick says before getting up and turning around to enflame his fist with Fire..."I'll Finish this..." Brick says in rage before HIM looks at him "Foolish Rowdyruff boy...Your Girlfriend...Beloved Blossom...has made a lot of Sins towards me...Why do you let her live?, After All that was your Original Programming and Goal..." HIM says before Brick looks at him "I...need her...Just because She has made Sins...doesn't mean you can kill her...I let her live because...I...I love her...My Original Goal might be to Kill her...but I DON'T WANNA KILL THE ONE I LOVE!!!, Who are you to hurt and Shatter Innocent Heroes's Hearts...You don't know how much it hurts the Civilians of this City...seeing their Heroes hurt and weak...You're not that respectful to this City...If You want to...Destroy this Earth So Badly...That Symbolizes that They is no Remorse in your heart...Just because You were born an Alien and treated badly doesn't give you any right to hurt others you Monster...I won't let you hurt anyone else...I'm a Hero...But...I'm the Strongest One there is...of a...HERO!!!" Brick shouts before dashing and jumping piercing through HIM's Claw with Fire...He then teleports and throws a Fire Ball to his back causing HIM to crash to the ground..."Is that all you've got?" Brick asks before HIM looks at him "Not at all..." HIM says before pushing his fire back at him...Brick slaps the fire away...Brick teleports and Blows 10 Fire balls at his back paralyzing him...Brick then enflames his left hand and uppercuts him jumping in the air...HIM crashes to the ground..."Oh...You are indeed Strong...Worthy enough to be called Powerful...But..." HIM says before Brick looks at him concerned "Grrrrr...DAMN IT!!" Brick shouts before Butch and Boomer arrive "Come on Bros...Back me up!!" Brick shouts before Butch nods and activates his Sharingan...Boomer activates his Byakugan to find out his weakness...Butch does a nice job dodging and landing some Fire Balls at HIM..."HIM cannot be defeated by Normal Fire...He is very vulnerable to HellFire tho...Brick we need your Demon Form to come out..." Boomer says before Brick looks at him "I'll try..." Brick says before standing and looking down..."Please picture myself controlling it..." Brick says before he starts glowing with Red and Yellow Energy...Brick then jumps in the air and fires 15 HellFire Balls...HIM's skin gets pierced and he falls down..."Ahh...How can you just exploit my weakness like that?" HIM asks before Buttercup smashes him with the Hammer but does nothing..."That's It..." HIM says before Becoming Bigger and healing..."Oh You've got to be kidding you Jerk." Brick says before the Whole Team looks at it...Buttercup raises her hammer and flies up to hit HIM...it doesn't work..."Buttercup...Block this!!" Brick shouts firing a Fire Transfer Fire Ball to Buttercup she blocks it but then Her Hammer starts glowing with Fire Energy..."Sick!, Now Let's try..." Buttercup says before piercing HIM's Arm slightly injuring it..."YES!!!" Buttercup shouts before Brick jumps in the air and runs up HIM's Left Arm and jumps before Flaming his fist into an Uppercut damaging his Chin..."You Fools don't even know That You've lost...Your Town is doomed." HIM says before Brick looks at him "Not...Today!!" Brick shouts before HIM smirks and attacks him...Brick fire flies and slashes his left Gigantic arm off with his Fire Swords...then Fire Flights towards his Right Gigantic Arm...and Creates a Fire Transparent Sword and slashes his Right Gigantic Arm...then Brick jumps towards his upper chest and Burns through the armor before slashing downwards with him holding the sword before Fire Flying and Slashing his Torso in half...HIM shrinks to his weakened Normal State...crawling away..."You...You really are strong...I didn't think you'd be able to Best me like that...So...I guess You'll have to kill me." HIM says before Brick looks at him enflaming his fist "You could've been good...Like Us...But You chose not to...and It tears me to realize that You will never change...This is Goodbye!!" Brick says before Fire Punching his chest causing his whole body to explode in flames which slightly breaks glass of the windows in other stores...the Sky shines brightly at Brick's victory..."Ahh....The Sun...." Brick says before Bubbles looks at Brick "You did It!!" Bubbles says happily before Buttercup looks at Brick "Awesome...as Always..." Buttercup says cheering for him...Boomer looks at Brick "Brick You are such a God!!" Boomer says before Butch looks at Brick "You're so BadA**!!" Butch says before Brick smiles...before Bubbles and Buttercup look at the still unconscious Blossom..."Her Wounds...are even worse." Buttercup says before Brick goes to her and uses his HellFire by tapping into his Controlled Demon Form...It heals her and the wounds are gone...and she twitches her eyes before waking up..."Brick...Thank...Thank you." Blossom says resting her head in his chest...before Brick holds her close..."It's Okay...now...It's...Over...HIM's Dead." Brick says before pulling Blossom even closer..."WHY YOU!!" Buttercup shouts in anger before puking on the ground..."YOU TWO STOP ROMANCING AND FOCUS, YOU TWO ARE SO ANNOYING!!!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles looks at them "They are so Cute Together...Wow..." Bubbles says before Butch looks at Boomer "Do You think We should do anything?" Butch asks before Boomer looks at Butch "No...This is...Fine..." Boomer says before Brick and Blossom get a head start...They Fly to their homes..."DAMN IT!!!" Butch shouts before the Quadruple Team fly after them...Blossom then turns around to look at Brick "So...Do you wanna do anything before I leave?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at Blossom "Um Yeah Our Third Date..." Brick says before Blossom gasps "Oh Right..." Blossom says before Brick sees her close the door change to her Normal Attire...and gets her basket of flowers...She tip toes to the door so Bubbles doesn't catch her...Blossom looks at Brick..."Alright You can't look okay?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her...Blossom flies towards the Sky..."Just get to the Rooftop...I'll be there!!" Blossom says before Brick nods and flies towards the Rooftop they were on their Second and most romantic Date...Brick then goes back to his house to grab his blanket...and Flies towards the Rooftop...and looks at the view...Meanwhile Blossom is in the air Changing into her Z Outfit...but takes off her pink Short jacket...to reveal her Dress looking shirt that leads to her Skirt...she looks at her self with her Z Mirror "Wow...This is perfect." Blossom says before flying off putting her Pink Short Jacket back on...Brick waits for a While but Blossom lands behind him...before taking off her short jacket and hanging it on the ledge of the Rooftop's Wall..."Hey So...Handsome How do I look?" Blossom asks before Brick turns around...to look at Blossom..."Wow...Um...Beautiful...as Always." Brick says as Blossom hugs him...then She kneels...Brick gets 3 Roses and unties her hair leaving her shocked "HEY!!, I don't like my hair Down!!!" Blossom shouts before Brick looks at her "Calm Down...Jeez...I'm setting it up." Brick says before putting one Rose below her Violets...and puts a Green Thin Leaf to hold it in place...He does the same with the other 2 Roses..."Okay Done." Brick says before Blossom turns around..."Alright...How do I look now?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "Like a Princess..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Pfft...Who even says princess anymore?, I'm the Princess of Townsville not a Kingdom Princess..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Fine You look like a...Beautiful...Girl." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Thank you." Blossom says before she pulls Brick closer to her and leans on his chest..."So...What do you think?, Should I kill Ace...He's tempting." Brick says in slight annoyance before Blossom looks at him "Well...He does have family so...But Maybe we should keep him alive." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Hey...I don't think so...This guy...is Crazy...I'm so gonna kill him." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Okay...Whatever makes you happy...I don't mind you killing our Villains...I never had the guts to kill them...Because I'm not Psychotic...But You're rough with your Defeats." Blossom says before Brick holds her close..."Yep...Why did you hold back against Ace and HIM?, You know your kicks do some good damage..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "I'm not a Ballerina You know?, So I won't do it all the time." Blossom says before Brick pulls her away...form himself..."But It does give you a Good Advantage..." Brick says before Blossom giggles "Okay...Then We need to do some training If You want my kicks to be stronger." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Do you wanna hang out in the air for a Bit?" Brick asks before flying at Light Speed Blossom giggles before flying at Light Speed causing her Pink Trail to leave behind...Brick looks at Blossom...Brick stands while floating in the air Blossom lays on Brick's left shoulder resting her head against it...Brick puts his arm around her..."So You love me and Only me?" Brick asks before Blossom looks at him "Yeah...Don't Worry I won't hate you..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her and hugs her while the two are floating..."We should get back to the rooftop..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him...and smiles the two head back to the rooftop...Blossom then looks at Brick...with her hands behind her back..."Hey...Blossom...Can..I...Can I?" Brick asks stuttering Blossom looks at him "Kiss Me?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "Yeah..." Brick says before Blossom kisses him...and pulls back "I'll kiss this time." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "I wanna kiss you, Dummy!" Brick says smirking before he kisses Blossom..."Oh Come here...I'm kissing you..." Blossom says pulling Brick by the collar and kissing him...They share a Slow passionate comfortable kiss before pulling back..."Sorry Brick...I didn't mean to be a little aggressive there...by pulling your collar hard." Blossom says looking back before Brick looks at her "Blossom It's fine just don't do it...That wasn't you." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "I know...Okay." Blossom says before Brick looks at her he uses his finger to tilt her chin up "It's Alright...Don't be sad...or Cry." Brick says smiling at her before Blossom looks at him..."But...I hurt you...A little bit." Blossom says starting to tear up...Brick pulls Blossom closer to his face..."Hey...It's Alright Don't Cry." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Okay...Brick." Blossom says wiping her tears before Brick looks at her "It tears me apart to see you Cry." Brick says before Blossom hugs him..."I'm Sorry." Blossom says before Brick looks at her...and hugs her..."Hey Those Violets look very..." Brick says before Blossom smiles "Beautiful?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her...blushing "I hope you know what this is." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Is this our Third date?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "Yeah..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him and leans forward to kiss him which he accepts...Brick then leans forward deepening the kiss...after a Few pecks they pull back...Blossom and Brick touches their lips..."Hey." Brick says before Blossom looks at him and giggles "Hey." Blossom says before Brick leans forward and kisses Blossom then lets go "Sike I did a Fourth Non Official Kiss just now." Brick says before Blossom pulls his collar "I'll start our 5th Official Kiss If you keep doing that..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Okay...Calm down will you?" Brick asks before Blossom giggles "You're funny..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "And You're surprisingly gorgeous!!, I can look at you all day." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Heh...Not happening Brick." Blossom says before getting up and Brick holds her close..."I think It's almost Dawn...We should get some rest." Blossom says before Brick nods and carries her bridal style to the Brick Wall...He then takes her Pink Jacket and puts it on her chest...Then He pulls out his blanket from his Single Red Bag...He carried...Brick then puts it around him and Blossom...Brick sits down with his knees close to his chest and so Does Blossom...Brick smiles at her putting his left arm around her and Blossom lays and snuggles her head onto Brick's Right Shoulder..."Good night Blossom." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Mm...Good night Brick." Blossom says before The Two fall asleep together...in the Next Morning...The Sun rises...the Two get up..."I guess Our Date is over..." Blossom says before Brick pulls out from his Red Bag a Bouquet of 3 Roses..."These are Um..For you...Blossom." Brick says before Blossom blushes "Oh...Thank you B-Brick." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "What's with the Violets on your hair?" Brick asks before Blossom smiles "It looks pretty doesn't it?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "Yeah..." Brick says before putting the three roses replacing the Former Three Roses...and styling it with a 2'5 Green thin leaf...of all three Roses..."Now you look even more beautiful." Brick says before Blossom giggles and twirls around to show off her hair..."How do I look?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "Very beautiful...The Prettiest Girl in the World." Brick says before Blossom giggles at him...Brick then holds Blossom close "You have to head home and change out of that Outfit...so You could go to school...But I'll meet you there." Brick says before Blossom looks at him..."Okay." Blossom says before Brick flies her to her home..."We'll see each other again...soon." Brick says before Blossom smiles at him before closing the door changing out of her Z Outfit...to her Normal Attire...Brick, Butch and Boomer pack their things for school...and the Two Trios arrive at the same time...Butch then looks at Brick "So...Lover boy how was your date with your Blossom?" Butch asks before Brick blushes and glares at him "Do I really have to tell you this?!" Brick asks before Boomer looks at him "Come on Bro...You can tell me." Boomer says before Brick looks at him..."Me and Blossom were on the rooftop...I was putting 3 Roses on her...We hugged 3 times...kissed 4 times but they don't count...Even if they were Official they still didn't count...I really loved kissing her tho...Oh We also sat beside each other and We slept...on a Brick wall." Brick says before Boomer looks at him "Ooh...Someone has been having fun with their Girlfriend when It was Sunset..." Buttercup says before Butch looks at her "Cup...Stop it." Butch says before Buttercup looks at him "Okay Fine." Buttercup says before Bubbles pulls most of them to class...After they are done...Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom's Belt Beep...."Boys Come with Us!!" Blossom says pulling Brick's hand before he swipes it "That Hurts..." Brick says before Blossom blushes "Sorry." Blossom says before the Trio change into their Z Clothes...Ace, Artura and Ivy...Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles...approach them..."Ace...You should be respecting the Town by not causing Trouble..." Blossom says before Bubbles looks at Artura "And little Artura You are too young to be causing this much Trouble." Bubbles says before Buttercup looks at Ivy "You are weak...I don't get you..." Buttercup says before Ace smirks "Bloss...Your Boyfriend is strong I'll tell you that...But You are too weak to even land a hit on me!!" Ace says before Blossom looks at him "Oh Yeah...I'll show you that I can be strong!!" Blossom says before Ace cracks his knuckles "No...I don't believe you...You're still gonna need your boyfriend to save you!!" Ace says before Punching Blossom but she blocks and kicks Ace in the torso pushing him back..."Oh...Wow Blossom how did you learn those kicks?" Buttercup asks before Blossom looks at her "I trained to learn Unarmed Combat...I learned Kicks it's not bad." Blossom says before Bubbles tries to hit Little Artura but Bubbles then uses Small Bubble Splash to send him to the ground...Buttercup is having Trouble hitting Ivy...so Buttercup raises her hammer "BRICK!!!" Buttercup shouts before Brick in the air throws a Fire Ball to her hammer...Her Green AR Hammer absorbs it...and She swings it at Ivy causing her to fly back in flames..."Thank you...Brick...Now I can pound her." Buttercup says before Blossom looks at the opponents "Okay I'll take Ivy...Bubbles you take Ace, Buttercup You pound Artura." Blossom says before Kicking Ivy in the Jaw by back flipping...Buttercup sends Artura flying with flames with her Hammer...Bubbles traps Ace in a Bubble...but Ace breaks out of it...So Bubbles fires Bubble Blind blinding Him...Bubbles smacks Ace with her Scepter but He catches it and head butts her causing her to crash to the ground...Ivy is now blocking Blossom's kicks and is now elbowing her mouth causing her to fly back bleeding..."Ahh..." Blossom says before she gets up hurt...Ivy smiles and kicks her legs causing her to crash to the ground...Now She is crawling...to Brick "Grrrr!!, We got to get there Fast!!" Brick says before Butch nods...The Trio get there...Brick Fire Flies and carries Blossom to the wall...then Turns around "Ivy...You know better than to leave home and cause troubles for my friends Including the Civilians at New Townsville...You crossed the line now...I'm gonna have to Kill you." Brick says before Ivy backs away sensing so much Positive but Great Power from Brick..."Such Power..." Ivy says as She senses Brick's Tremendous amount of Devil Power..."This guy is on a whole other Level...than I thought." Ivy says before looking at his aggressive Demon Power..."What is this Vicious Aura Spreading around?" Ivy says before Brick shuts her up with a Flaming Punch around his fist..."Stop Talking...I've been sick listening to you Babble long enough!!" Brick says before kneeing Ivy in the chin knocking her back before she crashes to the ground...Ivy blasts at Brick ripping half his tank top..."Is that All You've got Plant Lady?" Brick asks before Punching Ivy in the face causing smoke to swirl around and spread everywhere...knocking her deep cracking the floor in half..."Such Power...What is this guy?" Ivy asks before climbing up from the hole Brick made...but Brick summons a Gigantic Fire Ball and throws it at Ivy's Torso causing her to fly up and explode..."JEEZ!!!, Why did you kill her?!" Bubbles asks before Brick glares at her "Nothing..." Brick says before Artura attacks Brick but He dodges and punches him causing him to explode into Fire..."Huh?!, Just One Punch?!" Buttercup asks before Ace punches Brick but He dodges effortlessly...Brick jumps up in the air before Channeling So Much Fire into his right hand it starts to spark and he quickly flies downwards "FIREEEEEEEEEEEEE....DIVE EXPLOSION!!!!" Brick shouts before punching the ground causing the Ground to rumble and Ace is knocked into the air before exploding into peaces...green blood is splattered outside the arena..."Wow...I guess It's over." Buttercup says before patting Brick on the back "Brick...You are one Brutal Man...I like it." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at him "Brick can you relax with your Moves?, That was pretty Violent." Bubbles says before Boomer glares at her "Bubbs Leave him alone...He's allowed to do this stuff." Boomer says before Bubbles looks at the Awakened Blossom "Blossom?, You support this?" Bubbles asks before Blossom smiles "Yep...So Don't whine about it." Blossom says before getting up and hugging Brick "Hey...Let's get back." Blossom says before kissing Brick with one peck The Six Fly off into the air...The Six Separate to go to their homes...Brick goes into his house and smiles...Boomer and Butch go into his room..."Someone is happy...You got 2 dates today." Butch says before Brick looks at him "The Hell Man?, None of Your Business I'm not telling you anything!!" Brick says before Boomer looks at him "Oh...Someone is getting Embarrassed Blossom...and Brick...Sitting...on a Tree...K...I...S...S...I...N..G!!!" Boomer says before Brick roars at them "WHY YOU!!!" Brick shouts before Butch backs away "OH S*IT!!!" Butch shouts before grabbing Boomer and running out of the room "YOU BETTER RUN YOU MORONS!!" Brick shouts pounding his door and then falling asleep after looking at his door...and rolls his eyes then smiles before shaking his head and sleeping...When he woke up He heard a Weird Noise...It was the Ninja Leader...knocking on his Window "Damn it!!" Brick shouts before The Ninja leader arrives with 5 Ninjas..."Get out of the House or Die!" Brick says before The Ninja Leader smiles "No..." He says before Brick opens his windows but the Ninja Leader back away...Brick looks behind him there were 5 Ninjas..."Oh shoot..." Brick says before The Ninja leader smirks "GET HIM!!" The Leader shouts before the 5 Ninjas start charging at Brick..."Heh!" Brick snickers before running from his Rooftop of his house...and Starts heading running across the other Rooftops of some Houses..."Jeez This Guy..." The Ninja Leader says also doing some agility before Brick looks behind him...he speeds up faster before The 5 Ninjas run after him faster but Brick runs even faster...He then runs and Jumps a High Gap before clinging to a Rather Tall building before The Ninja Leader gets shocked "How is this guy doing this stuff?, He isn't even falling while doing this Dangerous Jumping..." The Ninja Leader says before the 5 Ninjas do some Acrobatics to push themselves faster...Brick then wall jumps off the Tall Building before Fire Flying to another Building and he starts running...at a Row of Buildings...jumping over lots of buildings before The Ninja Leader and the 5 Ninjas run at Brick...Brick then slides under a Metal Beam...before launching himself off the rooftop and Fire Flying to the ground...The Ninja Leader and 5 Ninjas dive to the ground but they use parachutes to slow their landing...After the 5 Ninjas chase After Brick...Brick runs even faster now jumping over cars and trucks to avoid any battle...The Ninja Leader and the 5 Ninjas almost catch up to Brick but He throws 10 Fire Balls at his Ninjas killing them...The Ninja Leader then growls and runs after Brick..."Ah...No Way." Brick says before turning around and running quickly jumping over more cars before he climbs a High Wire and slides on it before swinging to a Rooftop...he heads in his other direction and Jumps over Rooftops then He meets Rooftop of houses...He finally slides down his House Wall and enter through the Window...Pack his bag and goes to School..."SHOOT!!" Butch shouts before Boomer is still sleeping "BOOMER SCHOOL!!!" Butch shouts before Boomer wakes up and packs his things after the Two do their routine...and they head out the door...Brick heads out the door but he runs and finds Shortcuts to the School...so He swings on High Wires and slides on them before swinging under them...letting go and grabbing the Ledge of a Tall Building then wall jumping from that building and Fire Flies to the ground...Jumps over Fire Hydrants and Benches then He pants as he finally makes it to school..."Wow...That was really...tiring." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Brick that was amazing." Blossom says looking at him and hugging him..."Why?, That was pretty dangerous when He pushed himself off a Very Tall Building and then jumping over Benches like Spiderman...also the High Wires was really scary..." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at Brick "Brick Why are you so Hardcore?" Bubbles asks before Brick looks at her "Why can't I be Hardcore?, I like being Extreme..." Brick says before Blossom gasps and glares at Bubbles "Leave him ALONE BUBBLES!!" Blossom shouts before Bubbles backs away in fear "BLOSSOM!!!" Buttercup shouts before Blossom looks down..."Sorry...It's just...Brick's My Boyfriend and You shouldn't talk to him like that." Blossom says before Bubbles rolls her eyes "Whatever...I'm just talking about him concerning his Safety..." Bubbles says before Buttercup looks at him "It concerns no-one." Blossom says before Bubbles looks at her..."WHAT?!, I am concerned about him!!" Bubbles shouts before Blossom looks at them but Heads inside the School...Bubbles and Buttercup then realize there was a Trip Today..."Shoot!!" Bubbles shouts before Miss Kean is announcing the Trip..."We better Listen." Blossom says before The 5 Head to the Class "Alright Students we will now go on a Camping Trip...Please pack your Tents, Lighters and Matches in your Back pack for Individual Camp Fires...Be Sure to bring your snack." She says before The 5 Get on the School Bus..."Blossom beside Brick." She says before Blossom hugs Brick's arm..."YAY!!" Blossom says closing her eyes before Brick smiles at her "Hey Sweetie." Brick says before Buttercup has to sit beside Butch..."UGH!!!" Buttercup shouts before Butch turns away from her and to the window...after 10 Hours of On the Road they finally make it to the forest...Blossom pulls out her match but her fire was extinguished by the Wind "NO!!!" Blossom shouts before Bubbles heads over to Brick..."Hey Brick do you have a Match?" Bubbles asks before Brick pulls out his Match Box "Here...Don't Light anything on Fire." Brick says before Bubbles takes a Match and lights their Camp Fire log...It turns out small..."Oh!!!, It didn't work as I thought." Bubbles says before Buttercup looks at it "It's Fine...Don't put it out." Buttercup says before Blossom smiles and goes close to Brick "Hey Darling Do You wanna Raise the Fire?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "I can't Show my powers in Public...They'll know I'm Fire Boy if I do." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "Come on Please?, For our Friends...Our Fire?, For me??" Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Heh...Okay." Brick says before Blossom grabs Brick's Shoulders hiding behind him..."3...2...1...FLAME!" Brick shouts raising the Fire with his right hand and then Everyone backs up..."WHOA!!" Buttercup shouts looking at the Flame..."Now Let's Eat!" Blossom says pulling out a Bag of 45 Marshmallows...They put them on a Stick before roasting them and eating it...Brick puts an Un roasted Marshmallow in the tip of his mouth and Blossom bites it causing the two to kiss again..."Mm?!" Brick asks before Blossom widens her eyes in shock but she closes her eyes as she grabs Brick's Right hand...He then puts his left arm around her Lower Back...Buttercup looks at them before turning away "AHHH!!!, GROSS AND DISGUSTING!!!...ROMANCE!!!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles looks at them "Awwww...Nice Couple...These two are so good together." Bubbles says before Brick and Blossom pull back letting go..."Hey..." Brick whispers before Blossom looks at him "Hi." Blossom whispers slightly before the Two Hug..."STOP IT!!" Buttercup shouts before Blossom still resting her hands on Brick's Chest the Two Turn around..."Huh?" Blossom asks before Buttercup looks at Brick..."You two...Why are you always Kissing??, You do it every...Everyday!!" Buttercup scolds before Blossom smirks "We love Each other Cup...Get used to it." Blossom says before Buttercup looks at her "No SH*T I'm Getting Used to That F**KING S*IT, WHAT THE FU*K EVEN?!?!" Buttercup shouts before Brick looks at her "Come on Cup...I love her...You respect people don't you...I see your respect in your heart." Brick says looking inside her heart "Okay...Yeah...I respect people...But BARELY!!!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles looks at her "CUP!, ENOUGH!!!" Bubbles scolds before Buttercup turns away..."Pfft...Whatever...HMPH!" Buttercup shouts before The Girls's Belts start beeping..."Okay What now?" Blossom asks looking at her Z Compact "FUZZY IS BACK??!" Blossom asks before Bubbles looks at him "But...But He's dead...Brick killed him." Buttercup shouts before Brick, Butch and Boomer grab their hands "We're coming too." Brick says before Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup look at them sadly "Not this time...We...We can handle this." Blossom says before the Trio Fly off and change into their Z Outfits flying off at Light Speed..."LIAR!!" Brick shouts before Brick, Butch and Boomer follow them..."They're Gone Already?, SHOOT!!" Brick shouts before The Trio keep flying...They Finally meet up with them...Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup look at the Resurrected Fuzzy...Stealing lots of Candy..."Ooh...Yum...Now I get to eat as much as I want..." Fuzzy says before Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles look at him "Hey put that back!!, That's not yours..." Blossom says before Fuzzy Smirks "I need this Candy, So...Hmm...They're pretty naive...but..." Fuzzy says before dropping the Candy and then punching Blossom in the left cheek causing her to crash to the ground bleeding from her mouth "Mmm...OW!!!" Blossom says before puking blood she gets up and fires her YoYo but she falls down causing it to roll on the ground..."Ugh...He...Got...me...Pretty...Ha-hard there." Blossom says before fainting then Bubbles looks at the wounded Blossom "BLOSSOM!!!!, NO!!!!!" Bubbles shouts before splashing her with water slightly stinging but healing her wounds...Blossom is still unconscious..."Where is Brick?, Blossom you just had to lie...We can't handle this!!!, Grrrrr...LIAR!!!, We're too weak..." Bubbles says before Buttercup slams her hammer on Fuzzy but He catches it and elbows her causing her to fly to the ground on her back bouncing "GAH!!!" Buttercup shouts while blood flies out of her mouth...she rolls over to cover her mouth..."NO CUP!!!" Bubbles shouts before clenching her Scepter "Bubble...Blindness!!!" Bubbles shouts before her Bubble blinds Fuzzy temporarily but then Fuzzy punches her to the ground as well..."Ahhhh...Why me?" Bubbles says before she looks at her wounds "Oh no...I'm...In bad shape." Bubbles says before she sees Fire hit her and Buttercup then they start to get up healed..."BRICK!!!, YOU'RE HERE!!" Bubbles shouts before Brick, Butch and Boomer look at Fuzzy..."Leave...MY...Friends...ALONE!!!" Brick shouts before Fuzzy laughs "Oh...You talk big...but You're not gonna do anything acting all high and mighty...So...I BETTER TEACH YOU A LESSON!!!" Fuzzy shouts before punching Brick but he effortlessly dodges causing the wind to spread slightly..."Butch...GO!" Brick shouts before jumping and kneeing Fuzzy in the Jaw..."CHIDORI!!!" Butch shouts activating his Sharingan before thrusting it towards Fuzzy's Right Torso but Fuzzy grabs Butch's collar before throwing him in the air..."Guys...Fuzzy's at a Power Level of 19,0000" Boomer says before he pokes Fuzzy reducing 50% of his Aura and energy...Fuzzy punches Brick but he dodges "Now You guys...LEAVE IT TO ME...I'LL FINISH THIS!!!" Brick shouts as he enflames his fire Aura around his hand...Fuzzy punches Brick but he dodges and punches Fuzzy with his Fire Laced Fist causing him to fly back and smoke to roar behind him..."Okay...I sense something...Strong." Fuzzy says before sensing Brick's HellFire Aura spreading into Hell but inside he sees the Devil glaring at him with a Sinister Smile..."This guy...WHAT IS HE?!?!, The Devil?, This guy is...Demon Level." Fuzzy says before Brick uppercuts him hard that he is sent crashing to the ground..."Not Bad for a Kid...But Let's see you keep up with THIS!!!" Fuzzy shouts before punching with Wind like Aura around his fist causing Brick to fly back...the City starts to rumble...and objects start lifting up..."WHAT!?!, THIS POWER!!!" Fuzzy shouts before sensing Brick from far away...he now has Sharp Teeth, Pupil less Glowing Bright Red Eyes, Nails that are like Claws...and Swishing Hair..."GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" Demon Brick shouts before Fuzzy backs away "HE'S CRAWLING!!!" Fuzzy shouts before pulling out his Blaster and shooting a Red Ray at him...Demon Brick starts to smoke but as the smoke trails from his chest it does nothing..."NO...I CAN'T HURT HIM!!!!!" Fuzzy shouts before Brick grabs him and throws him against a wall...crushing it...Fuzzy then punches Brick's Head it starts smoking but Brick comes out unfazed..."NOTHING...NOTHING WILL STOP ME...FROM KILLING YOU!!!" Brick shouts before Fuzzy punches him again but Brick is still left unfazed..."THIS IS AWESOME...KEEP IT UP!!!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles looks at her "NO IT'S NOT...HE'S GONE COMPLETELY CRAZY!!!" Bubbles shouts before Blossom is still unconscious..."You...You're gonna...K-Kill me...Again?" Fuzzy asks backing away before Brick enters his Partial Demon One Tailed Form...Brick then grabs Fuzzy lifts him up in the air with the Aura...and crushes it against the Red Cloaked Hand...causing his blood and pieces to fly everywhere before burning with the fire...Brick kneels after looking at the Crushed buildings and Blood Splattered everywhere...his eyes turn back to normal...his nails grow short and his teeth revert..."No...NO!!!, NOT AGAIN...Why can't I stop Doing this thing?, I hate this Form...I want to control it...It might be...TOO STRONG TO EVEN CONTROL!!, I HATE BEING UNSTABLE AND UNMEASURABLE!!!" Brick shouts clenching his hands on his head while still kneeling..."Brick..." Bubbles says before Buttercup jumps up and down "YES!!, THAT WAS SO BADA**!!, Let's do it again!!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles looks at her "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!, HE COULD'VE KILLED YOU and BLOSSOM!!!" Bubbles shouts before The Two Carry Blossom back to her house...where she rests...but Brick rushes to her through her window...and puts his hand on her left cheek..."Come on...Wake up, Please..." Brick says before she twitches her eyes..."B...Brick?" Blossom asks before her clothes change back to Normal..."What...What happened to me?" Blossom asks before Brick grabs her shoulders "You were punched...and you were wounded then You never woke up in the fight...And...I...I became a Demon...Had Another Transformation...That I never wanted." Brick says tears trailing down his cheeks "Brick..." Blossom says while looking at Brick sadly but she touches his left cheek with her right hand..."It's Okay...You did what you had to...To Kill him." Blossom says before Bubbles puts her hand on his left shoulder..."It's Alright Brick...He's gone now." Bubbles says before Brick goes closer and hugs Blossom which she reacts shocked about but Positions Brick's head under her chest..."So...Buttercup I heard you enjoyed that Incident he did." Blossom says before Buttercup looks at Bubbles smirking "Yeah...Brick couldn't be hurt...and He was beating the SH*T OUT OF FUZZY..." Buttercup shouts before Bubbles looks at her "Cup...It's not a Movie..." Bubbles says before Blossom looks at the finally stopped crying Brick..."You...You forgive me after everything I've destroyed...You still accept it?" Brick asks before Blossom looks at him "Yeah...So...Don't you want to control it?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her "I don't know how..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "You'll...Learn soon." Blossom says before the Two Fall asleep which disgusts Buttercup "No!!, NO NO NO NO!!!, GULP!!" Buttercup shouts her cheeks puff up and she runs to the Bathroom quickly puking in the sink..."BAHH!!, Disgusting...BAHHH!!!!, Oh My God...I don't wanna pu- BAHH!!!" Buttercup pukes before Bubbles closes the door..."You done Throwing up there?" Bubbles asks knocking..."JUST HA- BAHHH!!!" Buttercup hurls before she wipes her mouth and opens the tap washing all the Vomit..."Blossom and Brick...What's up with those Two?, They're always doing this Every single Day." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at her "I bet you'd be doing the same exact thing if You got a Boyfriend..." Bubbles says with sass before Buttercup looks at her "Oh Yeah?, You wanna date by turning 15..." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at her "You'll start dating eventually...HEH!" Bubbles shouts before Buttercup looks at her "SH*T!!, HOW DID YOU KNOW I WOULD START DATING BUTCH!??!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles slaps her "WHOA HEY STOP WITH THE SWEARING!!" Bubbles shouts before Buttercup looks at her "Whoa What the Hell?!" Buttercup asks before Bubbles rolls her eyes angrily..."I heard Blossom plans to become a Mother and Create a Gohan to this family of ours..." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at her "BUTTERCUP...You Can't Read Dragon Ball Z IT'S VIOLENT!!!" Bubbles shouts before Buttercup backs up "Oh Come on...Brick gave me the Volume Pack." Buttercup says before Bubbles smirks at her "I bet you can't even do Instant Transmission or Kamehameha...But Brick probably Can...Since He's a Boy...Kamehameha and Instant Transmission is MALE EXCLUSIVE!!!" Bubbles shouts before Buttercup swings her head away from Bubbles...The Two go to their room to sleep...In Brick's Dream...Brick is on a Rooftop with Butch he looks at Brick "Brick do you think Buttercup will date me?" Butch asks before Brick looks at him "I feel it, Yeah..." Brick says before Butch looks at him "What about your Son?, What will he be?" Butch asks before Brick looks at him "I like this Like Father Like Son Thing...So...He's gonna be as Strong as me...I can't tell you but me and Blossom will talk about it...But we're very busy probably on the Weekends." Brick says before Butch looks at him "Brick...Why do you kill?" Butch asks before Brick looks at him "Um...Villains I hate them...They don't deserve to live...Lock them up, Spare them...They'll just come back...I want to get rid of them...For Good." Brick says before Butch looks at him "Brick...You're the Strongest Hero but You're also the Anti Hero..." Butch says before Brick looks at him "But...Are you an Anti Hero?" Brick asks before Butch looks at him "Alright...Let's Find out..." Butch says before Brick looks at him..."Remember No Fire Powers...This is Parkour." Butch says before running ahead of Brick...Brick then runs past him and jump from a ledge of a building...Butch then runs past Brick and jumps onto a High Wire...Brick grabs under the High Wire beside Butch's...then Flips onto of it then Slides..."See If I'm an Anti Hero now?" Butch asks before Brick looks at him "No..." Brick says before Butch smirks and jumps off of the High Wire...and Runs from a Ledge and pushed himself off a High City Building and Flew...to another rooftop of a Building...Brick then Fire Flies then Jumps on a Rooftop of a Building...Butch then lands in the Central Town...Reverts off of a Wall...and keeps running he bumps into a Brick Wall but jumps and climbs on it before running on it...Brick fire flies to the Brick Building climbs it and Jumps over the Ledge...Brick finally catches up to Butch...Butch then slides under a Metal Beam...before sliding on a Diagonal Vent Platform...Brick slides on it following him..."Am I Anti Heroic now?" Butch asks before Brick looks at him "78% for now...but You're doing some real dangerous stuff right now." Brick says before Butch jumps high to another Tall Building...he performs a Big Wall jump to another Tall Building's Wall sliding downwards quickly from it...Brick fire flies to the downwards Pole sliding off of it...before jumping...over and past Butch...Brick keeps running...Butch follows behind him by running...Brick encounters a Very Dangerous high way...Brick runs and jumps over cars as well as Flipping over them...Butch Flies over the Cars and grabs the Ledge of the Highway...before jumping off it...Brick is now at a set of stairs that lead to an Office...Brick walks the Stairs before grabbing the Stair rail and flipping over it to grab the Pole and climb up it reaching a Rooftop...Butch grabs the Stair rails and flips onto the Brick Wall and stands on it before running up and grabbing the ledge...pulling himself over it...Brick starts to encounter a lot of Swinging obstacles...Brick dodges the Swinging Hammers...before sliding under a Horizontal Metal Beam...Butch flips off of a Ledge before running on the Side of the Wall from the Traps...before Running on the Rail avoiding the Swinging Hammers...Brick then fire flies to the ground before running to a Empty School that is thankfully unlocked...Butch flies towards Brick's destination as well as following him...Brick goes to the stairs wall jumps from it before leaning to slide and jump through the middle of the 3 Bars...He punches open the Basketball doors...before climbing it and wall jumping to the back of the Basket ball Net and over the wall..."Brick you are So Good at Parkour!!" Butch shouts before he grabs the wall before climbing over it...Brick is running on a Metal Platform with many Beams...Brick flips off of them before jumping off of the ledge of a Metal Beam...Butch does the same before catching up to Brick...Brick performs a High Jump rolls on the ground and now he's at the Streets so he Keeps Running...grabbing onto another wall before running up it...Butch follows Brick as he climbs up the wall...Brick then runs into a Empty Library...smashing the Door in...Brick then realizes he's in the 2nd floor of The Library and jumps on the table to jump on top of the Shelves of the Books...keeping his balance before jumping onto a Rail of the Stairs sliding off it...before running on the tables and grabbing a Ceiling Lamp then flipping off of it...He lands on the Empty Frameless Window before panting...Butch runs on tables and flips onto...the Empty Frameless Window...Brick jumps off of it before jumping down of a Rail and into a Hallway leading to the Cafeteria...Butch follows him by shoving opening the door and front flipping onto the Hallway...Brick is in the Cafeteria before running to the Exit doors and climbing up the Ceiling of the room...Butch climbs up the Ceiling of the room the Two Pant after sitting on the rooftop..."Do you see me as an Anti Hero now?" Butch asks before Brick looks at him "Yeah...Yeah...I do." Brick says before Butch looks at him "Brick...You are Crazy man, Flipping off of walls?, Climbing up walls?, Wall Jumping?, Jumping OVER CARS IN A HIGHWAY?!?!...Brick do you think You're Spider man or Something?" Butch asks before Brick looks at him "What about you Running up walls, Front Flipping...Running on the sides of Swinging Hammers...What are you the Flash??" Brick asks before Butch looks at him "What about Jumping and Running on top of Library Shelves?, You think you're a Ninja or Something?" Butch asks before Brick looks at him "Well...Fair Point." Brick says before Butch looks at him "But I got to admit...You...You are better at Parkour than I am." Butch says before Brick smiles...The Dream ends as Brick wakes up from his bed..."What a Good Dream." Brick says looking at the Sunshine...He then packs his things before jumping out of his window and climbing onto his Rooftop...Butch and Boomer pack their things before looking at Brick's Window...Boomer and Butch climb out the window and climb onto the Rooftop to See Brick run "Brick You're not Spider man What are you doing?!" Boomer asks before Brick looks at him "Come On Guys...Let's Parkour our way to School." Brick says before Boomer and Butch run after him...Brick front flips off Houses's Rooftops...Brick then Fire Flies to the City...Butch and Boomer fly after him...Brick is now on a Rooftop's Ledge he jumps off it before sliding off it...but soon runs off it like Flash...Brick jumps then Fire Flies...to 2 Rooftops from the High School...Brick jumps off the Ledge front flipping before back flipping to the ground...Brick now sees the school 4 inches away from him so He runs as fast as he can jumping over fire hydrants and sliding under wooden benches...he then Fire Speeds to the doors finally making it in time...Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom look at him "Oh Brick You came!!" Blossom says before Buttercup looks at him "Don't Tell me you parkour...your way here" Buttercup says before Brick looks at her unimpressed "Really?" Butch asks before Buttercup looks at him "Brick's hardcore tho..." Boomer says before Brick rushes the five inside the School..."So...I still find it boring..." Brick says before Butch looks at him "Is it because School...You just excel at everything?" Butch asks before Brick looks at him "Yeah...I don't feel anything challenging anymore...Besides Fighting and Killing Enemies...my heart isn't in it anymore...No Thrill...No Fun...Especially...No Satisfaction." Brick says before Boomer looks at him "Hey Brick It's alright...I know...But Come on You'll find a Challenge in School...One Day..." Butch says patting his back before Brick looks up in the air...The Six go to the Cafeteria...to eat their lunches...Brick heats up his food before eating it before laying on his chin Bored..."Ugh...I'm so tired..." Brick says before Butch looks at him..."Brick what happened to your Energetic, Relaxed and Edgy self?, You seem very, Tired, Weak and Bored..." Boomer says before Butch looks at him..."I...I'm not feeling anything...Damn it...My Humanity might be slipping away...I feel like I'm falling into nothingness...and Disappearing forever." Brick says before Bubbles looks at him "Brick...come on...Cheer up...It's not like you to be so Depressed." Bubbles says before Brick puts his head onto his forearm..."Brick Come on Man..." Butch says before Brick looks at him..."You said you wanted to be the Strongest Hero and Kill Mojo right...You're not gonna kill Mojo or Anyone if you're like this...You'll lose if You fight like this come on...Show me the Brick I know." Boomer says before Brick smirks "Yeah...but the Courage takes time." Brick says before the Girls belts beep..."Oh!, Alright We're gonna see what the trouble is...So...Bye." Buttercup says before Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles fly off into the air..."Not going with them Brick?" Boomer asks before Brick looks at him bored "What was the point?, I was just created by Mojo...I hated him...I'm getting Bored...I'm just so good at Math Everything at school...What do I even do here anymore?" Brick asks before Boomer looks at him "Come on Brick...You've got to help them." Butch says before Brick looks at him "Alright!, But Something Challenging needs to come up after I get back to school." Brick says before Butch and Boomer fly off with him...The Girls change into their Z Clothes and what they saw on their compact was really shocking..."Ace, Artura, Ivy, Fuzzy and a Prototype Android?!?!" Bubbles asks looking at the Z Compact before Buttercup shakes her head "A Prototype Android?, I'm guessing Mojo created it." Buttercup says before Blossom looks at her "Cup, Bubbles...Do you think we've grown weaker?" Blossom asks before Bubbles looks at him "Why would you think that?, Our Weapons have the same power it did before...But They don't do anything to our Villains Because..." Bubbles says before Buttercup looks at her "Because Our Enemies got stronger...I still don't know how the Boys don't count." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at her "Because They weren't enemies in the first place..." Bubbles says before Blossom looks at him "Neither were we...We just pretended to Hate Each other when We really liked each other." Blossom says before Bubbles looks at her "Back then yes..." Buttercup says before The Trio Flies to the City to see Artura, Ace and Ivy with new weapons..."WHAT?!?!, You guys are suppose to be dead after Brick Killed you all..." Blossom says before Ace looks at her "Some Guy named Him resurrected us..." Ace says before Ivy looks at Bubbles "And He gave us some weapons..." Ivy says before Artura cries "Why don't I get a Weapon?" Artura asks before Blossom looks at them "Oh Whatever...I bet you won't withstand this!!" Blossom shouts before firing her Very Weak YoYo towards Ace but Ace smacks it away with his Green Sword "Crazy Green SLASH!!!" Ace shouts before Blossom moves back with a Scar "AHHHH!!!" Blossom shouts before falling to the ground bleeding..."Sword...NOT SWORDS!!!" Blossom shouts before puking blood on the ground and crawling away..."Time to Finish you...Crazy Green...SLAM!!" Ace shouts before Blossom shouts in pain and starts bleeding...the blood leaks to her skin causing her to hold it...and kneel..."BLOSSOM!!, LIGHTING BUBBLE!!!" Bubbles shouts waving her Bubble Scepter at Ace but He catches it then the Bubble Explodes into blue Light...pushing him back "Whatever...Bubbles...You're weak anyways." Ace says before Bubbles backs away "EXCUSE ME?!?!" Bubbles asks before Running at Ace "YOU'LL TAKE THAT BACK!!!" Bubbles shouts before summoning a Water from a Nearby Wooden Water Tower..."TAKE THIS!!!" Bubbles shouts waving her hand super hard splashing the Water on Ace before Ivy steps in front of him "GREEN MEGA SMASH!!!" Ivy shouts throwing her Staff at Bubbles who jumps back but the Staff's Magic pushes her back and she starts bleeding..."STAY STILL YOU LITTLE MIDGET!!" Buttercup shouts trying to hit Little Artura..."SONIC HAMMER!!" Buttercup shouts smashing it down but it misses and her hammer flies to the ground..."I need Brick to give me his fire for a Bit...Then I'll be able to Toast this guy!!" Buttercup shouts before a Fire Ball starts shooting for her hammer...but Buttercup smacks it away "Okay...That wasn't Brick's Fire Ball..." Buttercup says before the Prototype Android appears he seems to be Human Sized..."WHOA WHOA WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!" Buttercup shouts before Blossom looks at him "The Android?, BAH!" Blossom asks before puking blood on the ground..."Bubble Heal!" Bubbles shouts touching Blossom with the bubble with a Blue Glow She is able to stand with 87% Health Restored..."Alright...YoYo SUPREME!!!" Blossom shouts before Launching her YoYo at the Android it deflects not leaving any Damage..."WHAT THE?!, NOT FAIR!!" Blossom shouts before she is bashed on the left cheek and back to the ground..."OW..." Blossom says before Buttercup and Bubbles "Where the Hell is Brick?, He's usually here by 5 Minutes or 10...He's taking a Real long time to get here." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at her "Yeah...You're Right...This is something Brick can defeat not us." Bubbles says before Orange Flames roar on the ground and the objects of the ground start lifting up..."Fire..." The Figure says before charging his Right Fist with Flames..."Flaming..." The Figure says with the Camera zooming in on the flames "PUNCH!!" He says finally revealing the Person to be Brick...and He punches the Prototype Android so hard...it replayed 3 more times...making it seem like He punched him 4 Times...the Prototype Android crashes into the ground shattering it...but he gets up...The Prototype scans the Figure..."Power Level of...600000000001." The Prototype Android says before Butch and Boomer arrive..."This one has 89,000 Experience..." The Prototype Android says while scanning Butch...The Prototype Android then Scans Boomer..."This Boy has a Power Level of...450,01,000..." The Prototype Android says before scanning Brick again "And He is a God of Hand to Hand combat...FIRE?!, TITLE: THE STRONGEST HERO!??!?!" The Prototype Android says before Brick smirks at him "Yeah that's right...If You think you'll beat me Think again...You Loser." Brick says before the Prototype Android charges up his Weapons..."We'll see about that...Strongest Hero." The Prototype Android says before flying towards Butch..."Let's go Boomer!" Butch shouts flying towards the Android with his Light Green Trail..."RIGHT BRO!!" Boomer shouts before flying at Light Speed leaving a Dark blue Trail...The Android punches Butch but he dodges and knees the Android before kicking him twice..."Impressive..." The Prototype says before smirking at him "But Not well enough..." The Prototype says before punching Butch he flies back in pain..."BUTCH NO!!" Buttercup says before catching him before lifting him up..."Please don't fight anymore..." Buttercup says in tears dripping down from her cheek..."Buttercup...Please don't cry." Butch says before Bubbles closes her eyes "Aww...How Sweet...You're starting to Love Butch Cup." Bubbles says before Buttercup whips her head back at her "HEY, THAT WAS PRIVATE AND IT DIDN'T COUNT!!!" Buttercup shouts glaring at Bubbles..."AHHHH!!!" Bubbles shouts backing away...then Boomer punches The Prototype but it does nothing...Boomer then pulls out his Electric Baseball Bat..."Electric...SHOCKWAVE...SMASH!!!" Boomer shouts Thrusting his Baseball Bat to the Ground...causing an Electric Shockwave to push the Prototype back while doing 68% Damage..."GAH!!, HEY NO FAIR...YOU'RE NOT BAD AT ALL!!!" The Prototype says before Bubbles backs away "Blinding EXPLOSIVE Bubble WAVE!!" Bubbles shouts firing Bubbles that explode like grenades on the Prototype but he soon gets enraged and switches to assault mode..."That's It...ASSAULT MODE!!!" The Prototype shouts before Butch and Boomer look at him...The Prototype's speed has increased and he smashes Boomer..."AHH!!" Boomer shouts before he pulls out his Electric Scepter..."Electric SMASH!!" Boomer shouts but the Prototype Android dodges the rather powerful move...causing the ground to rumble and break..."No Way!" Boomer shouts before The Prototype android smirks at him "Nice Try...You had me worried there." The Prototype Android says before he raises his hand sending Ivy and Ace to Boomer, Brick and Butch...Ace then raises his Sword "CRAZY GREEN SONIC SLASH!!!" Ace shouts before Brick catches Ace's Sword..."Grrrr...FIRE FLAMING PUNISH SMASH!!!" Brick shouts before punching Ace in the cheek causing the Camera to replay the Impact 4 times...Ace flies to the ground crushing it...Ace then raises his sword again "Crazy Green SLASH!!" Ace shouts before Brick looks at him "FIRE...SWORD BREAKER!!!" Brick shouts before punching his Sword in half causing him to act shocked...Ace then growls and shakes his fist with green energy "CRAZY GREEN SUPER SMASH!!!" Ace shouts raising his fist before Brick glares at him and enflames his right fist with the camera zooming onto it "FIRE FLAMING MEGA STRIKE!!!" Brick shouts before raising his fist to Ace's...The Two's Fists causes wind to spread pushing Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup back..."AAHHH!!!" Blossom screams before Brick looks at her "BLOSSOM NO!!" Brick shouts before Ace smirks "Don't be worried about Your Girlfriend...YOU'VE GOT ME TO DEAL WITH!!!" Ace shouts before Brick looks at him..."FIRE FLAMING MEGA PUNCH!!!" Brick shouts pushing Ace back into the ground..."Wow Brick!" Bubbles says before Brick looks at him..."I'm gonna Kill you for Good this time..." Brick says before Ace looks at him with fear..."You've been trying to make people fear you...Now I bet you're the one scared..." Brick says enflaming his right fist and using his left hand to grab his collar..."Please...Let me go...I'M SORRY!!!" Ace shouts before Blossom looks at him "Brick Don't!!" Blossom shouts raising her hand slightly before Brick glares at Ace "TOO LATE...GO TO HELL!!!" Brick shouts attempting to flame Ace but Bubbles waves her Bubble Scepter..."BUBBLE SHIELD!!!" Bubbles shouts waving a Bubble but Brick's Fire is so strong it pierces through it "BRICK WAIT DON'T!!!" Bubbles shouts before Buttercup looks at him "Super Sonic HAMMER!!" Buttercup shouts before Brick swipes his hand knocking her aside..."AHHH!!!" Buttercup shouts backing away crashing on the ground...Blossom then looks at Brick..."Please Stop!!" Blossom shouts running after Brick...The Prototype in Assault mode then punches Brick to the ground..."NO...BRICK!!!" Blossom shouts looking at the unconscious Brick but he soon opens his eyes..."ACE!!!!" Brick shouts in anger before Ace attempts to run away..."AHHH!!!" Ace shouts before Ivy throws her Staff at Brick "GREEN SUPER MEGA MAGIC!!!" Ivy shouts before Brick roars it away before Blossom gasps..."AHHH!!!" Ivy shouts flying back crashing to the ground..."GREEN ARTURA PUNCH!!!" Artura shouts jumping with his tiny legs at Brick...but He dodges..."Uh Oh...I'm gonna die..." Artura shouts before Brick leans backwards..."FIRE SMASH!!!" Brick shouts thrusting his fist in Artura's face blowing off his right arm with fire...Little Artura crawls with one arm..."No...I'm sorry...Please...Don't...Kill me." Artura says crying tears rolling down his eyes and Brick looks at him "TOO LATE!!!" Brick shouts burning Artura to nothingness..."BRICK DON'T GO ON A RAMPAGE PLEASE!!!" Blossom shouts with tears trailing down her cheeks and running to him..."Blossom Get back!!, Please Get away..." Brick shouts looking at her with tears before Blossom looks at him "No...I won't leave you." Blossom says going closer to him...Brick starts growling with fire circling around him..."GRRRRR...GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Brick shouts raising his hand at Blossom causing her to trip into the ground back first..."AHHH!!, Brick...Please...Stop..." Blossom says getting up again and walking closer to him...Brick clenches his hands on his head..."No...Stop It...Stay away from me!!" Brick shouts before Blossom holds his right hand but Brick shakes his head and punches Blossom with his left hand..."Stop Touching Me!!!, I'm Dangerous!!!" Brick shouts before pushing her away..."Stop Pushing me away...You're not gonna hurt me." Blossom says before Brick goes at Ace who is running as fast as he can..."FIRE FLAMING PUNCH!!" Brick shouts burning off his right arm..."AHH!!!!" Ace shouts falling on his back and Brick burns his entire body to a million ashes..."BRICK STOP!!!" Blossom shouts crying even more tears dripping from her chin...running after him..."GRRRRR!!!" Brick shouts before objects float upwards uncontrollably and Lights starts flickering...The Whole City starts to rumble uncontrollably..."Grrrr....GRRRRRRRR!!!" Brick shouts before punching Ivy with his right fist causing her to vaporize into a Million ashes with only fire spreading...The Prototype then punches Brick causing him to fly to the ground hurt...Brick seems to regain his senses..."Blossom?, I'm sorry for raging..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "It's okay..." Blossom says smiling at him before kissing his left cheek...Brick then looks at the Prototype in Assault mode...The Prototype punches Brick but he dodges and knees him..."Why don't you take this?, FIRE FLAMING PUNCH!!" Brick shouts smashing The Prototype's Right Arm off..."WHAT THE?!?!, Such Power..." The Prototype mutters before Brick uppercuts the Prototype's Jaw...causing him to fly upwards and crash to the ground...The Prototype then retreats..."I'll be back Rowdyruff God Boy BRICK!!" The Prototype curses before leaving with his rockets..."Blossom..." Brick says before she smiles at him..."Brick..." Blossom says before Brick turns to look at Buttercup..."OH NO!!!" Brick shouts before looking at Butch..."I've got her..." Butch says flying over to Buttercup and carrying her...Brick carries her hammer effortlessly before the Six Fly off into the sky before splitting up...Brick goes to his house to sleep..."Wow...That guy was strong." Brick says before falling asleep before the Camera zooms in on Mojo's Lair..."Master Mojo...I need repairs and upgrades." The Prototype says before Mojo looks at him "Okay...But Remember use Your Features wisely." Mojo says before replacing his Damaged Parts with new ones and upgrading his armor..."There...Now You're stronger..." Mojo says before The Prototype smiles and flies off..."HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" Mojo laughs like crazy before the Perspective changes to Brick...It is Morning and It's shining in Brick's house..."Turn off the Sun Please?" Brick asks before reducing the Sunshine with his Fire Powers then Butch wakes up earlier than usual..."Brick can I ask you something?" Butch asks before Brick looks at him "Don't you think We're a little too powerful...If The Girls have few to no power and We have Real Powers?" Butch asks before Brick looks at him "Not Really...Whatever...Blossom never acts jealous." Brick says before Butch looks at him "There you go acting all Edgy and Epic again...But I'm gonna say because That's just how boys are no matter what power they have." Butch says before Brick looks at him "Meanwhile The Girls act Sassy and act like they're all Innocent..." Boomer says awakened before Butch looks at him shocked "You woke up too?!" Butch asks before Boomer nods then he gets out of his bed..."Blossom is the prettiest Powerpuff..." Brick says before Butch looks at him "AND THE WEAKEST!!" Butch shouts before Brick looks at her "HEY DON'T RUB THE FACT THAT SHE'S WEAK IN MY FACE...YOU LOSER!" Brick shouts before Butch backs away "Well It's True...Moron." Butch asks before Boomer looks at him "Shut Up...Loser." Boomer says before Butch looks at him..."Bubbles is the dumbest of the Powerpuffs." Boomer says before Butch looks at him "Buttercup is the angriest Powerpuff ever...and the most Annoying..." Butch says before Brick points at him "But you like her..." Brick says raising his eye brows..."WHAT?!?!, No I don't even love her yet...Since We both need to take time experiencing Romance." Butch says before Brick looks at him..."Boomer you are so the weakest Rowdyruff." Butch says pointing at Boomer before he points back "Butch you are the most annoying and weirdest Rowdyruff..." Boomer says before Butch looks at Brick "and Brick...You're the Strongest, Wisest and Fastest Rowdyruff Boy I have ever seen..." Boomer says before Butch looks at him "No I am the fastest of the Boys...But Yes you can be fast Brick." Boomer says before Butch looks at Brick getting ready for school...excited and ready to go..."Oh...Someone is happy to see their Girlfriend today." Butch says pointing at Brick but he glares at them..."Grrr...SHUT UP!!" Brick shouts before Boomer and Butch back away, pack their stuff and Fly to school...where they meet Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup..."Brick...My Sweet Love." Blossom says before wrapping her arms around Brick's neck hugging him and Brick awkwardly hugs back..."Hey Blossom...Sweetheart." Brick says pulling her lower back before Blossom leans forward to kiss him and pull back quickly like a peck...Buttercup gets shocked before her cheeks puff up and she runs inside to enter the School's Bathroom and puke in the sink..."THEY ALWAYS DO THAT!!!" Buttercup shouts in disgust before puking again before Blossom walks in while holding Brick's hand..."Hey Cup...Are you ok?" Blossom asks before Buttercup looks at her "DAMN IT BLOSSOM...YOU KNOW I HATE YOUR LIPS TOUCHING HIS STOP KISSING PLEASE!!!" Buttercup shouts before Blossom looks at her "Too Bad...Because I'm in love with Brick so I have to...Natural thing to do." Blossom says before Brick looks at her "Then Stop looking at it...You can just ignore our kissing." Brick says before Buttercup looks at him "It's hard...So Don't do it in front of me." Buttercup says before Brick and Blossom leave the Washroom and Buttercup follows behind..."Come on Cup...You're gonna have a Son and Daughter with Butch so..." Bubbles says before Buttercup looks at her "But It takes so much time to Give into Romance..." Buttercup says before Bubbles shrugs her shoulders..."Whatever Buttercup..." Bubbles says before looking at Blossom cuddling onto Brick's right shoulder happy..."So Cute together..." Bubbles says looking at the two of them before Buttercup rolls her eyes while turning away "Bah...Gross..." Buttercup says before Blossom looks at Brick..."See you later...Blossy...and Be Care-" Brick says before he senses a weird presence looking behind him..."What is it?" Blossom asks before Brick looks behind him..."KYLE...YOU BASTARD!!" Brick shouts before Kyle looks at him and pins him to the locker..."Did You say something Fire Boy?, Strongest Hero and You can't seem to defeat me." Kyle says before Brick grabs him with one arm choking him before slamming him to the locker..."SHUT...UP..." Brick shouts strangling him before Blossom raises her hand at him..."Brick!, No Don't Hurt him..." Blossom shouts before Brick punches his cheek causing it to flame up..."AHHH!!, NO WAY YOU ACTUALLY HAVE REAL POWERS?...I'M GETTING KILLED!!!" Kyle shouts before running away before Brick looks at him heading to the doors and Brick glares at the doors forcing them to close...He then heats up the door so Kyle burns slowly..."DIE!!!" Brick shouts before swiping his hand back and Kyle crashes to the ground bleeding...Brick then raises his hand lifting Kyle up in a Barrier of Flames..."You're gonna Pay for Messing with me..." Brick says before Kyle looks at him "Your name is Rowdyruff but...You actually have powers...DAMN IT!!!, WHY DO YOU HAVE REAL POWER?!?!?" Kyle shouts choking before Blossom looks at him "Brick...Please Stop, Let him go." Blossom shouts before Brick glares at her "NO!!!, HE NEEDS TO DIE!!!" Brick shouts grabbing his throat and slamming him to the ground and then Brick kneels ontop of him..."YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME...YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!!" Brick shouts before Buttercup starts cheering..."YES BUSTING UP THE MOVES!!!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles scolds her "IT'S NOT A MOVIE!!!!" Bubbles shouts before Brick slams Kyle onto a locker causing him to puke blood...Kyle manages to slip away from his grip but Brick looks at items lifting them up and rumbling the school...then punches the Ground..."FIRE SMASH!!" Brick shouts shattering the ground causing Kyle to lift up in the air and Brick grabs his face scrapping it across the ground causing it to bleed...now Kyle's Face is full of bloody scars and Brick puts his hands on his throat and squeezes...Hard..."I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE AS*HOLE!!!" Brick shouts in rage before Blossom cries and runs to him "Brick No...Don't Do It!!" Blossom shouts running in tears..."Don't Become a Monster!" Blossom shouts before Brick looks at her..."DAMN IT!!" Brick shouts squeezing even more causing Kyle to puke more blood..."Spare him please..." Blossom says before Brick looks at him "I DON'T CARE...I'M GONNA KILL HIM...DON'T GET IN THE WAY!!!" Brick shouts before his Negative Energy starts to show and cause the lights to flicker...then absorbing lockers and making them fly around..."AHHHH!!!" Brick shouts throwing Kyle to the lockers and throwing a Mega Fire Ball burning him...the Lockers then crash down quickly..."Such...Powers...those...Were...Real...Powers." Kyle says before fainting then Brick growls at Blossom panting..."WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!?!?!" Brick shouts grabbing Blossom's Throat in rage..."No Brick...Don't do this...I'm sorry..." Blossom says choking before Brick shakes his head..."Blossom..." Brick says before letting go before Blossom looks at him...Blossom gasps for air...before choking out of the grip..."What have I done?" Brick asks before Blossom looks at him..."Brick Wait..." Blossom says before Brick shakes his head and flies out of school with fire...Blossom runs after him he finds him sitting outside the Front School Doors..."Brick..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her..."It's Alright...Brick..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her..."I hurt you...again...Damn it...Why do I have to have this power?, It just causes more destruction...I wonder how you would feel if You had powers that just came out..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him "I don't want to imagine that..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her..."You would be suffering if you had my powers..." Brick says tears trailing down his eyes...Blossom then touches his hand..."Brick...Come on...Let's go back inside..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her..."No...I can't..." Brick says before Blossom grabs both his hands..."Come on...It's Alright now..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her..."Okay..." Brick says before wiping his tears and getting up..."Hey by the way...Where's the Brick I know?, The Brick that is Brutal, Relaxed and a force to be reckoned with..." Blossom asks before Brick looks at her and smirks..."You're right Blossom...HA, He deserved it anyways..." Brick says before putting his arm around Blossom while walking with her..."I think Buttercup will be so angry at me..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her..."I'll try to hide our romance...or just tell her that we're friends..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him and nods..."Great Idea..." Brick says before Blossom looks at the school doors...Buttercup and Bubbles run out...It's Home time..."Great...So Lover Girl...You having some cuddle time with your Boyfriend?" Buttercup mocks laughing before Blossom looks at her..."HEY...YOU LOVE BUTCH!!, I saw you going...Oh...Butch don't die...I love you...HA!!" Blossom says before Brick smirks..."That...That didn't count...I was worried about him..." Buttercup says before Brick looks at her..."Cup...Me and Blossom are friends we gave up on the whole More than Friends..." Brick lies before Buttercup looks at him..."You're lying..." Buttercup says before Brick backs away "SH*T I forgot Cup has Intelligence..." Brick says before Blossom looks down..."Plan Failed..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him..."Plan 2...Burn and Smash!!" Brick shouts before Buttercup backs away shivering..."WHOA WHOA WHOA BRICK I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!" Buttercup shouts before Brick looks at him..."Cup...You annoying worthless Bit*h..." Brick says before Buttercup glares at Brick..."What did you just call me?!?" Buttercup asks in anger before Brick glares at her..."a B*tch...you wanna fight?, I'll smash and burn you to pieces!!!" Brick shouts at her before Buttercup looks at him..."WHY YOU...DON'T CALL ME A B*TCH!!!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles looks at her "Cup...Don't fight him!!!" Bubbles warns before Buttercup punches Brick but he dodges and with rage guts her stomach with a right hook laced with fire causing her stomach to burn slightly and causes her to puke blood on the ground...kneeling..."Damn it...Ah...OW...SS...Ahhh...AHHHH!!!" Buttercup shouts still kneeling and lets go of her wound...it is pretty serious...she has a bloody fist mark on her Stomach...bleeding..."This is the first time Buttercup Bled...her blood is coming out..." Bubbles says before Brick looks at her..."I didn't mean to go that hard...I was just...defending myself." Brick says looking at his fire before touching Buttercup's wound healing her..."She's Okay!!" Bubbles shouts before Brick looks at her..."Cup...I'm sorry, I was scared...so I striked back..." Brick says before Buttercup smirks at him..."Now I know how strong you are..." Buttercup says shaking her head before heading home..."Come on Brick...Don't Show Your Powers...It could've seriously killed Buttercup..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her..."I'm Sorry..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him..."It's Alright...I've got an Idea...Let's go to the Lab." Blossom says before Brick looks at her...He then jumps back..."Really and Meet Everybody There?, Yes!!" Brick shouts before Blossom looks at him..."Hold It Fire Boy...We need to wake up Buttercup and Bubbles and get them to come..." Blossom says before she pulls Brick's hand to her house...Buttercup and Bubbles as expected are sleeping...Blossom slaps them awake..."OW!!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles touches her slap mark "OW!!!" Bubbles shouts before Blossom looks at her..."Brick wants to see our Lab...So Let's take him there...He could seriously meet Ken..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her..."Ken is Arrogant He won't even believe that Brick has powers...But Wait Butch and Boomer can meet them too!!!" Bubbles shouts before Blossom takes their hands and heads to Brick's House...Butch and Boomer are awake after a Afternoon Sleep..."Okay So Where are we going?" Boomer asks before Butch looks at Blossom..."You'll see...But It's in the City somewhere." Blossom says before Brick looks at Bubbles..."It's going to be so fun." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at Brick..."I'm warning you now...When Ken meets New People he usually doubts them and starts giving them these Intense Science Tests...He also Writes them down on paper...and He has a Coffee obsession..." Bubbles says before Brick looks away with his eyes closed..."Whatever..." Brick says before The Six Fly to the Lab...In the Lab the door is closed...Blossom knocks on the door..."Hello?, It's Us..." Blossom says before Ken looks at the monitor..."Okay Yeah...But Who are the Boys?" Ken asks before Buttercup looks at the camera..."Let us in and We'll tell you." Bubbles says before Ken opens the door..."Um...Dad?" Ken asks before He walks from the Automatic Door..."Yes Ken?, Whoa?!?!?, Who are the Other People?" Utonium asks before The Girls look at them..."Go On Boys...Tell them your names...They're friends." Blossom suggests before Brick looks at Ken..."Alright I'm Brick...The Leader of the Rowdyruff Boys." Brick says before Ken backs away..."BRICK?!, WHAT KIND OF BRICK?!?!" Ken asks before Brick looks at him..."Um...Brick is my name." Brick says before Ken looks at him..."Okay...So What's your name Green?" Ken asks before Butch looks at him..."Well I'm Butch..." Butch says before Ken thinks moving back..."Reminds me of Butcher Where did you get your name from a Pig Pork Shop?" Ken asks before Butch growls at him..."HEY, SHUT UP..." Butch says before Ken looks at Boomer..."What's Your name?" Ken asks before Boomer looks at him..."I'm Boomer..." Boomer says before Ken starts to laugh on the ground..."HA HA HA HA...Are you from Bomber Man?, Anyways I'm Ken..." Ken asks laughing before Boomer glares at him..."GRRRRR...STOP MOCKING ME!!!" Boomer shouts before Brick looks at Ken..."You might not believe me...But I have Powers..." Brick says before Ken looks at him..."HA...You don't have powers...I doubt it...You see no one in this world has powers...but Nice Joke..." Ken says before Brick looks at him..."I'm not Joking you Ignorant Kid!!, I have powers..." Brick says before Ken looks at him..."No you don't..." Ken says before Blossom looks at him..."Ken...I saw it with my own eyes...He touched Boomer and he lit his tank top on fire...and He heat things up...He also before he got the powers...He could Blast Red Beams everywhere...He burned Fuzzy too...He made our Volcano Project with Real Lava." Blossom says panicking before Ken backs away..."Calm Down Blossom He doesn't have powers..." Ken says before Brick growls at him..."I told you Ken would doubt you..." Bubbles says before Brick looks at him..."Um...Well I'm Wise!!" Brick says before Ken looks at him doubtfully..."Oh Is that So?" Ken asks before going to the table grabbing 5 Pieces of Paper...and writes down Math Questions with Science Questions...Ken then hands Brick 5 Sheets of Paper..."Fill These Questions Perfectly then we'll see if You're really clever...But You look pretty Dumb...So I'll doubt you're even wise...." Ken says before walking back into his room..."Brick come on Complete it...I know you're Really Wise at these tests like Science Test...in School." Bubbles says before Brick grabs a pen from Ken's Table..."But We'll be over here when you're done..." Buttercup says before the Trio head to the couch doing their own thing...Brick smirks at the 5 Sheets of Paper..."This Ken kid has no idea how Wise I am...Now I bet He'll be really Amazed..." Brick says before he starts writing down answers and the Camera fades the black...after the Camera fades back from black...Brick then looks at his Perfectly nailed Tests....and puts down the Pen...Brick then goes to Ken's room..."Come On Wake up and See What I did..." Brick says before Fire Speeding into Ken's Library..."Yeah...Tokyo Ghoul, Naruto, Dragon Ball Super, One Punch Man...Sick!!!" Brick shouts before taking Tokyo Ghoul Volume 4 and Butch and Boomer also take out Violent Anime Mangas..."Alright Sick Naruto...I love Naruto Manga..." Butch says before reading it...Boomer then Takes out Dragon Ball Super Volume 8 of Tournament of Power..."Let's see What Goku is gonna do to Jiren..." Boomer says before Brick walks and sits on a Corner reading Tokyo Ghoul...Butch sits on Ken's Chair on his Table...Boomer goes to the Professor's Desk while Reading Dragon Ball Super..."Kaneki can't be hurt...He's in Ghoul Form!!!, Foolish Yamori..." Brick says before Bubbles goes to Brick..."Hey Brick...Did you finish the Test?" Bubbles asks while holding a Clothes Sale Magazine..."Yep..." Brick says before Bubbles gets suspicious on the White Haired Kaneki and Blood on his Manga..."What's This?" Bubbles asks taking the Manga from Brick..."AHHHH!!!!, THIS IS VIOLENT...Why are you Reading this?!??!" Bubbles says giving it back to him..."Cause It's Awesome..." Brick says before Ken walks to his Desk and flips over the Sheets of paper filled...Ken then Becomes Impressed on the Perfect Answers..."Amazing...It's All Correct...All 5..." Ken says before looking at Brick..."This Guy...He really is Wise..." Ken says before looking at Brick doubtfully again..."Okay You're smart that doesn't change the fact that You don't have powers...Like Fire Powers Really Dude?, Did you purposely Lie to me so You can sound Cool?" Ken asks before Brick looks at him..."I'm Edgy...So...You'll see That I have Powers...Just you watch!!" Brick says reading his Manga..."HUH?!, WHAT THE HELL??" Ken asks swiping the Tokyo Ghoul manga away from him..."No No No...Do you know How Violent this Manga is?" Ken asks pointing to the Panel of Kaneki stabbing Yamori...and blood splattering..."I'm 15...It says 15+ rated..." Brick says before Ken looks at him..."You shouldn't be reading books this Violent?, Didn't Anyone tell you that You'll learn from this Manga....This Manga...Is not Something you should be reading..." Ken says before he takes the Tokyo Ghoul Volume away...Meanwhile When he finds Boomer reading Dragon Ball Super..."Hey Ken look at this Awesome Kamehameha Goku did!!!" Boomer says before Ken looks at Utonium looking at the Situation..."Ken Do you have to be really bossy?, He's Just Reading what He likes..." Utonium says before Ken swipes the Dragon ball Super Manga away from Boomer..."No Goku, No Kamehameha...and No Violence!!!" Ken says before walking away...Ken then finds Butch reading Naruto...."BUTCH YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING NARUTO YOU ARE 15 But That doesn't Mean You can Read a Manga so Violent..." Ken says before Brick, Butch and Boomer...walk to the Gigantic Screen not occupied by the Girls..."Yes Tokyo Ghoul DVDs..." Brick says before inserting the Episode 12 Disc on the DVD player...The Screen shows Kaneki dodging Yamori's Gigantic Claw arm...and unleashing his 4 Tailed Rinkaku...and stabbing Yamori..."Yeah Destroy Him Kaneki!!!" Brick shouts before Ken switches to TV Input and forces them to watch Basketball..."HEY!!!" Brick shouts before Butch and Boomer sigh..."NO VIOLENCE!!!" Ken says before Brick, Butch and Boomer..."You are annoying..." Brick says before Butch and Boomer walk behind Brick...Ken then goes to the Professor's Desk to see a Cold Coffee...Professor Utonium then takes the cup away..."No Ken You're too young to be drinking Caffeine..." Utonium says before drinking it and Ken looks down..."Awww....I want COFFEE!!!" Ken shouts before going to the Couch to meet the Girls..."Ken I'm sorry but You need to grow up to have Coffee..." Bubbles says before Ken backs away "Yeah...I know..." Ken says before Utonium in his Room after finishing his Coffee..."Hmm...If He Wants Coffee So Bad I'll give him it...This will be the Perfect Prank." Utonium says before putting Drunk Potion Liquid in Ken's Cup...and then Putting Coffee Powder all of it...and then Puts Dragon Ball Super Obsession Potion Liquid the Two Potion Bottles are empty..."It turned Brown, He will never tell the Difference..." Utonium says before placing the Cup on Ken's Desk...At Noon...The Girls fall asleep...Brick then carries Blossom to a Bedroom in the Lab...Meanwhile Buttercup and Bubbles are peacefully resting on the couch...then Ken looks at the Coffee cup on his Desk..."Yes Coffee..." Ken says before tasting it..."COLD!!!" Ken says putting it down..."DAMN IT I HATE COLD COFFEE!!!" Ken says before Brick looks at him..."This is my Only Opportunity to Prove my Powers..." Brick says before Ken drinks Coffee...Brick suddenly thrusts his Right Hand Forward then Ken's Cup starts steaming and when he touches it It was Hot..."OW!" Ken says touching the Cup before looking left and right..."Who Did That?!" Ken asks looking behind him...and then Looks at Brick..."He is obviously the only Reasonable Explanation so..." Ken says before Brick looks at him..."Brick why is my Coffee Hot?" Ken asks before Brick looks at him..."It heat up because of the Temperature of the room..." Brick says before Ken looks at him..."Oh...Weird...Also I still doubt You have powers..." Ken says before Brick growls at him..." _DAMN IT!!" Brick thinks inside of his head_ before Ken drinks the Coffee..."Wow That Tasted Good but So Salty!!" Ken says before feeling dizzy and puts his right palm on his forehead..."AH!, That Coffee had something mixed in it..." Ken says before almost falling asleep but wakes up..."I feel so Weird?" Ken asks before he shakes his head...Ken then goes to his room to sleep...Ken then drinks his Coffee again by going back to his desk...but then Ken collapses Unconscious on the ground..."KEN!" Brick shouts before growling at him "WHY DID YOU DRINK THAT COFFEE?!?!" Brick shouts slapping him and Ken wakes up..."Oh Hi Brick...You're right...Dragon Ball Super is one of the Best Manga...Vegeta is my favorite..." Ken says before Brick looks at him "Ken What the Hell is up with you?, Are you Drunk?!?" Brick asks before Ken looks at him..."No...I'm f-fine...Dwragon Bwall S-Super has Wvery Gwood Mwusic...." Ken says before Brick looks at him "And You're obsessed with Dragon ball Super?!?" Brick asks before Ken grabs his Dragon Ball Super Volume..."Oh My God Ken...Wake up!" Brick says before Ken looks at the Kamehameha..."Kamehameha...is the Best Bwast Go-Ku...Did." Ken says before Brick looks at him "Wake Up...You're acting Strange." Brick says before Buttercup walks by..."Um...What is going on?" Buttercup asks before Brick looks at her..."Ken Drank this Coffee...and started acting Strange..." Brick says before Buttercup looks at him..."Are you saying he became drunk because He Drank COFFEE?!?!?" Buttercup says before waking up Bubbles..."Dragon ball is a Good Anime...Let's Watch some Episodes..." Ken says before Bubbles looks at the Drunk Ken..."Ken...Why are you acting so Weird?" Bubbles asks before Butch looks at Ken..."What is Going on?!" Butch asks before reading Naruto..."No Butch Naruto is not nearly as good as Dragon Ball..." Ken says before Boomer looks at Tokyo Ghoul..."Tokyo Ghoul is not as Cool as Dragon Ball so Don't read these Stuff...It is Boring..." Ken says before Boomer glares at him..."Ken What is up with you?!?" Boomer says before Brick growls and grabs Ken's Collar..."That's IT!!!" Brick shouts before Ken smiles "Oh...This looks like Vegeta!!, No wait Goku..." Ken says before Brick looks at him..."I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS...SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT!!!" Brick shouts before slapping Ken's left cheek causing him to fly back...on the ground he gets up..."BRICK?!?, You're going overboard!" Bubbles shouts before Brick looks at Ken..."Uh...What happened?" Ken asks before Brick looks at him..."You were talking about Dragon Ball...and then you were like Tokyo Ghoul and Naruto are not as good...You were so Addicted to Dragon Ball Super..." Brick says before Ken looks confused..."Really?, Jeez did I act like a Weirdo?" Ken asks before Brick looks at him "More like a Die Hard Dragon Ball Super Fan." Brick says before Ken looks at him and smirks "Brick Let's see if you really have so called Fire Powers..." Ken says pointing at Brick twice..."STOP DOUBTING ME YOU LITTLE MIDGET!!!" Brick shouts before Ken goes to his room to take out Explosives...Grenades and TNT's...and a Fire Missile...then Takes out Green Flammable Canisters...Ken then carries all of it...before setting the Green Flammable Canisters standing up and positions the Fire Missile on the ground and sets up the Grenades and TNT's..."Okay See If you can Control the flames of these Explosives with your Mind...But I doubt you'd be able to..." Ken says crossing his arms with a smirk..."Ken can you please stop doubting him?" Bubbles asks before Ken looks at her..."Not Unless He can prove himself!!" Ken says before Buttercup sighs "Ken Please...Just Believe him." Buttercup says before Boomer looks at Ken "Don't Doubt him Ken...He has powers..." Boomer says before Butch looks at him "He's the only person that has powers..." Butch says before Brick looks at Ken..."Alright Ken...I'll do your Test!!" Brick says before Ken smirks "Go ahead..." Ken says before Brick slowly raises his right arm...the Camera zooms in on his arm..."Brick...Come on...Do it." Bubbles says before the Green Canisters don't move..."Ha...I knew it wasn't real." Ken says before Buttercup looks at Ken "Wait For It..." Buttercup says before The Green Canisters start to explode and flames come out of it..."What?!" Ken asks looking at the swirling Flames...and Brick's hair swaying around...the Fire Missile starts to explode and create more flames and Brick uses his two hands to spin around the Flames...and the TNT's explode causing the Grenade to explode but Brick manipulates the flame to prevent damage to the lab...and Brick guides the flames towards himself before closing his palms into fists causing the Flames to circle around himself with his Hair Swaying back and Fourth..."This...This cannot be Possible..." Ken says in surprisement before Brick guides the flame into the Ceiling and manipulating the Steam to merge with the flames and the Lab starts slightly rumbling...Brick then sets the flames on the ground preventing damage...before Brick uses his left hand to make the flames vanish..."Amazing..." Ken says Impressed before looking at Brick..."Do you Believe me now?" Brick asks before Ken looks at him "YOU...YOU ACTUALLY HAVE FIRE POWERS?!, THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!!!" Ken says before Brick looks at his hands "Yeah...I have these powers...but I don't get why I have the power...when I'm called a Rowdyruff Boy..." Brick says before Bubbles looks at him..."And the Difference is...We're called the Power puffs and we don't have powers...also we can fly at different speeds but It is more of an Ability than Power..." Bubbles says before Brick looks at her..."Bubbles You need to awaken your Water Powers please...so you can at least have powers..." Brick says before Bubbles looks at him "But It's not often that I show my Water Powers...So I think We're powerless Heroes...So my Water Powers don't count, But Maybe One day it will..." Bubbles says before Brick looks at Butch and Boomer..."We're called the Rowdy ruffs but We actually have powers...or Have Real Powers...Unlike the Power puffs...and our villains have some power..." Boomer says before Butch looks at Brick "But I think we might get powers...Because The Powerpuffs don't have powers...It's Brick our Leader and he...HE has powers...Great..." Butch says before Brick looks at himself..."We're called the Rowdyruff Boys despite having Actual Powers..." Brick says before Buttercup looks at Bubbles "And We're called the Powerpuff Girls despite not having any powers..." Buttercup says before Brick looks at himself..."We're Heroes who have powers...but You Three are heroes who have no powers...WHY DO I GET THE FEELING THAT WE FIT MORE OF THE HERO ROLE THAN YOU?!?!?!" Brick says panicking before Buttercup looks at himself..."I think because You Three Actually have Powers rather than having No Powers..." Buttercup says before Brick looks at the camera "And Whoever is watching this Epic Music is playing because Epic Anime Show Composers and Rights to the songs..." Brick says pointing at the camera while breaking the fourth wall before Buttercup pulls his arm away from the screen..."Hey...Don't talk to the audience." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at him..."It's Good to point out but you don't have to be so harsh about it..." Bubbles says before Brick looks at Butch looking at a Naruto Manga..."Yes Rasengan!!!" Butch shouts before Buttercup swipes the Manga away from Butch..."BUTCH THIS IS VIOLENT!!!" Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at her..."That's What I said earlier..." Bubbles says before Ken and Utonium goes into the room..."So I think we should scan Brick and try to extract the demon from him..." Ken says before Brick looks at him..."Wow You've got to be kidding me...." Butch says before Brick looks at him "Relax Butch It's just a harmless Scan!!" Brick says before Butch looks at him "I hope you're right Brick..." Butch says before Brick is cuddled by Blossom..."Oh Brick!, Do your best..." Blossom says before kissing his right cheek....Ken then runs to his Father's Room to wake him up "DAD, DAD!!!" Ken shouts before Mr. Utonium wakes up "KEN YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT I'M RIGHT HERE!!!" Utonium says before looking at him "Can We Scan Brick?" Ken asks before Utonium puts his finger on his chin "It might take time...But I guess we could Scan him..." Mr Utonium says before He wakes up and follows Ken to the Main Room..."Okay Brick Stay Still..." Ken says before Brick closes his eyes...Utonium shines the scanning ray and The Waves finally appear on Ken's Monitor...."This is not possible...What Vicious Energy..." Ken says looking at the Blazing Fire DNA swirling around with Human DNA...then Blue Positive Energy swirls around peacefully..."Blue Positive Energy?!, How can this be possible...The Girls's Positive Energy is white but Brick's is...BLUE?!?" Ken basks studying the Aura...before Utonium inspects the Monitor..."It seems that Real power is living inside of The Boy's Body...What is This?!" Utonium says examining the Positive Blue Energy becoming Vicious, Aggressive and Red..."Negative Energy that is not Purple or Black?" Ken asks surprised before looking at his Negative DNA..."Due to DNA heritage from Mojo...he seems to have Half Positive Energy and Half Negative Energy...Mojo has Infused a Portion of The Girls's DNA using their accessories...but also Infused him with his Fur...Brick seems to have tremendous Positive Energy but a Portion of Negative Energy...Brick seems to have good intention protecting the City and Brick also seems to be Violent, Brutal and terrifying....But He is also Nice, Respectful and Supportive...Brick indeed has powers..." Ken says before looking at Mr Utonium..."Okay Now I'll begin the Extraction Phase..." Utonium says before Shining the Extraction ray on Brick but it resulted in Failure..."Hmm...I guess The Devil living inside of Brick is too powerful to be removed, I'll have to run some more experiments for a Possible Extraction..." Utonium says before Bubbles looks at him..."Mr. Utonium can we scan Boomer?" Bubbles asks before Buttercup looks at her..."YOU'RE KIDDING WE NEED TO SCAN BUTCH!!!" Buttercup says before Butch looks at him..."Buttercup come on Let Boomer have a Turn will you?" Brick suggests before Ken points at Boomer..."Boomer It is..." Ken says before scanning him with the Scan Ray..."According to the Results of the Waveform and Scan Statistics...The Analysis displays Blue Vicious Aura and Light Blue Positive Energy...he seems to have no creature living inside of his body." Ken says before looking closely again at Boomer's Waveforms..."Seems to be a Technique that Boomer is been possessing." Ken says before enlarging the Monitor "This is very Peculiar...This Technique is registered as The Byakugan the All Seeing Eye...These Waveforms are white and black...They seem to see Opponent's energy and Figure out False and True DNA...Phenomenal!!" Ken says before Bubbles grabs Boomer by the shoulders and pushes him "Now It's my Boy Boomer's turn." Bubbles says while hugging him and Boomer once again gets disappointed "Bubbles Please when you're 15 Why are you loving me right now?!" Boomer asks before Bubbles steps back remembering their promise..."Oh...Sorry...I forgot again." Bubbles says before Boomer gets irritated and glares at her "YOU ALWAYS FORGET HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO CONSTANTLY TELL YOU!?!?!" Boomer shouts before Bubbles backs away scared and Brick intercedes..."No Boomer...Do not talk to your Future Wife like that...and stop looking down on Bubbles." Brick says before Boomer backs away but glares at Brick..."Oh Why are you ordering me around?" Boomer asks in rage before Brick looks at him while approaching him...He pushes Boomer with his right arm laced with Fire causing him to shoot back to the wall..."SHUT UP!!, Or I'll knock you out!" Brick shouts before punching Boomer and then lifting his collar and ascending floating in the air..."Brick Don't do it." Blossom says with worry resting her fist gently on her heart..."Brick...Come on man, Chill out..." Boomer says before Brick looks at Bubbles and Buttercup terrified and speechless...Brick then slams Boomer on the ground before descending on the grounds...Boomer is now bleeding and Bubbles tends to him..."Boomer!, Are you ok?" Bubbles asks before Boomer grunts in pain..."OW!!" Boomer shouts before Bubbles begins to soothe the wound...with her hands..."BOOMER YOU'RE ONLY ALIVE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT HER TO THINK I'M A MONSTER!!!" Brick shouts enraged before Blossom calms him down...easing his Anger...Blossom then hugs him and Brick pulls her closer..."I'm...I'm sorry..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him..."It's okay...You just wanted to Defend Bubbles right?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her sadly Blossom shedding a single tear that trails down her cheeks..."I don't want you to be a monster...I know you're not...You're...good...not...not bad." Blossom says before Brick wipes her tears comforting her..."It's Ok...Please don't Cry." Brick says before Blossom rests her head on Brick's chest...after shrugging off the thought...Brick and Blossom finally approach Bubbles...who puts Alcoholic Water on Boomer's wound to ease his pain...Boomer finally heals...Bubbles then looks at Boomer..."You better apologize to Brick for yelling at me." Bubbles says before Brick looks at Boomer..."Brick I'm sorry..." Boomer says before Brick looks at him..."Okay I forgive you." Brick says before Blossom looks at Brick..."Uh...Brick?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her..."Yeah?" Brick asks before Blossom looks at him..."How did you get Leadership from Boomer and Butch?" Bubbles asks for Blossom before she glares at him..."HEY BUBBLES I WAS GONNA SA-" Blossom is shushed by Brick's hand..."Stop Fighting..." Brick says before Blossom nods fearfully..."Um...We did a Leader Vote to determine who can be a Leader..." Brick says before Blossom looks at him..."How did it feel?" Ken asks before Brick looks at him..."Pretty Painful but We got through." Brick says before The Camera flashes white...

* * *

_The Vote for Leader..._

_"This is a little before Butch and Boomer did the Impersonation plan..." Brick explains before The Group looks at Brick..."Continue..." Blossom says before The Group continues to listen..._

_Brick goes to find Butch and Boomer...in Mojo's house..."Oh Brick My Son...You have returned." Mojo says before Brick glares at him..."I'm not Your Son Stupid Monkey!!" Brick says before Mojo looks at him..."This Attitude needs to change You need to Destroy the Girls Brick, That's what you were created to do not become a Hero!!" Mojo says before Brick looks at him..."I WILL NEVER DESTROY THE GIRLS THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!!!" Brick says before Butch comes out of hiding..."Or a Certain Girl he likes..." Butch says teasing Brick..."WHAT?!, Wait You're talking about Blossom!" Brick says before Boomer looks at him..."Also known as your Girlfriend..." Boomer says before Brick looks at him..."She's not my girlfriend...Yet anyways...I need to write a love letter to her Loser!" Brick says before Mojo looks at Brick with anger..."No You cannot love her...Blossom is your Enemy not you Friend!!" Mojo shouts before Brick glares at him..."SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Brick shouts before headbutting Mojo into a wall..."Brick we need a leader for our Team." Butch suggests looking at Boomer and then Brick..."Who's The Oldest and the Strongest in our Team of the Rowdyruff Boys?" Butch asks before looking at Boomer..."Me!" Boomer shouts before Brick looks at Boomer..."No Liar..." Brick says causing Boomer to lose his pupils and land on the ground like a Balloon..."WHAT?!" Boomer asks before Brick looks at Butch..."How about Me?!" Butch asks pointing at himself..."You're too weak to be called Leader Butch." Brick says causing Butch to fall on his back like a Pancake..."HUH?!?!?" Butch asks sitting up...Brick then points to himself..."Can we agree that I'm fitting and old enough to be the Leader?, I am the Strongest After All..." Brick says before Boomer and Butch looks at Brick.."Fine..." Butch says before the Flashback ends..._

* * *

The Group then looks at him..."Brick that was a Amazing Story..." Bubbles says before Boomer looks at her..."But you guys don't give Blossom her leadership, How are you guys even a team without leadership?" Boomer asks before Bubbles looks at Buttercup and Buttercup looks at Butch..."Blossom wasn't elected or decided to be the leader!" Buttercup shouts before Bubbles looks at Boomer..."And We're not giving Blossom the role...She's not Leader Material..." Bubbles says before Butch gets enraged..."Well You think that because You never gave her a F*CKING Chance!!" Butch shouts at Bubbles causing her to back away in fear..."Okay Butch...You don't have to use Profanity on me!!" Bubbles shouts before Buttercup crosses her arms..."Okay We need to figure out a way to Allow Blossom to be leader..." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at her..."How about a Vote?" Bubbles asks before Brick looks at her..."No!, That's way too easy for people like you..." Brick says before Blossom thinks and finally looks at Buttercup "Let's do a Comparison!!" Blossom says pointing her finger upwards before Buttercup looks at her..."You've got to be kidding..." Buttercup says before looking at Brick..."Alright We'll start with Boomer..." Brick says before looking at him..."Okay Boomer has Energy Projection...and Byakugan...He is the most strategic...Nope He still can't be leader of the Team..." Brick says before Bubbles glares at them..."I meant Us not You!!" Bubbles shouts before Brick glares at her..."SHUT UP BUBBLES!!" Brick shouts before Blossom pulls Bubbles back..."Hey Leave him alone Bubbles..." Blossom says before Bubbles looks at her..."Sorry..." Bubbles says before backing away from the angered Brick..."Okay We'll start with Bubbles...She has Effective Moves but Her Thinking is too weak...Not well enough to be Leader..." Brick explains before Buttercup looks at Butch..."Okay Buttercup has Monstrous Strength but has high Intellect Close to being a Leader but not very fitting to the role..." Butch says before Buttercup looks at him..."NO I WANTED TO BE THE LEADER!!!" Buttercup shouts crying before Brick looks at Blossom..."Blossom...The Powerpuff has low strength but her Strategy and Intellect are average...She is also very fitting for Leadership as well as needing to get more recognition..." Brick says before Buttercup looks at him..."WHAT?!?!?, BLOSSOM?!?!" Buttercup shouts freaking out before Brick points at Blossom..."The Elected leader will be...BLOSSOM AKATSUTSUMI!!" Brick shouts pointing at Blossom declaring her leadership..."Yay!!" Blossom says before Bubbles looks at Blossom confused..."WHAT?!" Bubbles shouts confused before Blossom hugs Brick tightly..."Thank You Brick...Thank You." Blossom says before Brick looks at her smiling..."Anything for you...Sweetie." Brick says before looking at Blossom...which earns him a kiss on his right cheek...which Brick pulls her closer and smiles at her before kissing her..."NO...NOT AGAIN THEY ARE KISSING ON THEIR LIPS!!!" Buttercup shouts before covering her eyes..."Aw...How Sweet...They are in extreme Love..." Bubbles says before Buttercup looks at Blossom pulling back from Brick...Blossom leans forward for and quick peck before hugging Brick..."I love you Brick...I...always will." Blossom says before Brick looks at her caressing her cheek..."Guys Now we got two leaders separately, Blossom for The Powerpuff Girls and Brick the Epic Leader of the Rowdyruff Boys..." Buttercup complains before Brick looks at Bubbles..."Bubbles We will start the Power Rowdy Ruff Z Team one day." Brick says before looking at Butch...Ken then appears out of a room and warns them..."Guys Don't you have school?" Ken asks freaking out at them..."OH SH*T You're Right!!" Brick says before grabbing Blossom's Hand..."Okay Everybody grab my back..." Brick says before The Five put their palms on his back...Brick then Instantly teleports...Causing Ken to freak out..."WHAT THE HELL?!?, He can teleport??" Ken asks panicking before Utonium shakes him "Calm Down Ken!" Utonium says before the Camera aims at the Girls...who are at Townsville High...in the hallway of lockers..."Whoa!" All of them shout before falling down..."OW!!" Butch shouts before looking at Brick..."Brick You could've just teleported and landing on the ground not floating for a few seconds!" Boomer says before Brick looks at him..."Oh Shut Up Boomer At Least I did you a favor teleporting you here Loser..." Brick says before he looks at Blossom..."Blossom!!, ARE YOU OKAY?!?" Brick says lifting her up before she looks at him..."I'm fine Thanks to you!" Blossom says before Brick looks at her brushing her hair out of the way..."OW!, What The Heck Brick?" Buttercup asks rubbing her head and Bubbles looks at her..."No Buttercup He didn't mean it...He didn't crash us to the Ground..." Bubbles says before looking at Brick and Blossom cuddling together..."Awww...They're the best Couple ever..." Bubbles says before Buttercup glares at her "WHAT?!?" Buttercup asks before head-locking Bubbles..."AHHH, STOP IT!!" Bubbles shouts while choking and grabbing Buttercup's Forearm..."Don't Compliment their Lovey Dovey Behaviour!" Buttercup shouts before letting go of Bubbles..."Guys We need to get to Class Now!" Boomer reminds before The Six head to Some Classroom...The Six are given a Math Exam..."Ugh no...No...I didn't study!!" Blossom says struggling before looking at Brick writes down all the Answers..."That should do it...Too Easy." Brick says boredly before Buttercup looks at the Test carefully..."Okay This is Multiplication and Division..." Buttercup says before writing down Half Correct Answers...Bubbles looks at her Math test..."This should do it." Bubbles says writing some answers..."WHAT DO I DO?!" Blossom shouts before Brick looks at her..."Here just copy this." Brick whispers while showing her his paper..."Thank You Brick!" Blossom says before taking the sheet and copying the Answers...After 5 minutes the Bell rings and Miss Keane marks all the Papers...The Six are happy with their Ranks..."S+?!" Brick shouts before Butch looks at his Rank "B+ YES!" Butch shouts before Boomer looks at his A+..."C+?, I got half Wrong!" Bubbles says before Boomer puts his arm on her back..."Oh It's Okay Bubbles It's not that Bad." Boomer says before Brick looks at him..."BOOMER WHAT HAPPENED TO 15 Year Old Love you Loser!!" Brick shouts before Boomer looks at him..."Well It's not like I knew You Moron!!" Boomer says before Brick looks at him..."SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!!" Brick shouts before Boomer lets go and silenced him..."Language Boys!, Profanity is Good at times but this is not one of them..." Bubbles says before Brick looks at her..."Okay Mom!" Brick says glaring at Bubbles..."AH!, Don't Hurt me..." Bubbles says before Butch looks at Brick.."Brick Come on...Bubbles isn't being mean." Butch says before Brick growls at Bubbles..."Brick Wait..." Blossom says grabbing his shoulder..."This Chick just Enslaved me!!" Brick shouts raising his open palm..."Don't Do it!" Blossom shouts before Bubbles turns away..."Wait I'm sorry!!" Bubbles shouts before Brick's slap connects to Bubbles's right cheek..."BRICK CUT IT OUT!!!" Buttercup shouts says before looking at Brick...Bubbles's tears trail down her cheek and runs to the exit door...crying..."Bubbles Wait!!" Blossom shouts running after her...Buttercup then glares at Brick..."LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!" Buttercup shouts before Brick looks at her "SHUT UP!!" Brick shouts pushing her down..."WHOA!" Buttercup shouts before hitting her back...falling unconscious...Blossom then comes back looking sadly at Brick..."Brick Why did you hurt Bubbles?" Blossom asks calmly before Brick looks at her..."She...SHE WAS ORDERING ME AROUND!!!" Brick shouts looking at her..."You're using too much of your Powers!!" Blossom says before Brick looks at her..."IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT WAS RELEASED!!!" Brick says before slapping her causing Blossom to touch her bruise on her left cheek...tears trailing down her cheek..."Brick..." Blossom says before Brick looks at her gasping..."No...What did I do?" Brick says tears trailing down her cheek..."BRICK STOP HITTING THE GIRLS!!!" Butch says before Boomer pushes him back..."Butch don't push him!" Boomer says before Brick looks at the Exit doors and runs through them..."WAIT!!" Blossom shouts running after him before Brick sits against a wall...Blossom finds Brick leaning against a Wall crouching..."Brick..." Blossom says before putting her hand on his shoulder..."Why...Why does this happen?, I didn't want to Hurt You...WHY?!" Brick says looking at her with tears trailing down his cheeks and Blossom touches his left cheek with her right hand then wipes her tears..."Brick...I...I forgive you." Blossom says before Brick looks at her..."But I'm...I'm still sorry." Brick says moving a strand of orange hair behind her ear..."I Don't want to hurt you." Brick says before Blossom looks at him..."It's Alright I don't care how much times you hurt me...I know It's your Anger and not your Natural Intent." Blossom says before Brick hugs her..."Thanks Blossy." Brick says before letting go of her and wiping his tears..."If Anybody else in our little Family Dies...Remember that I'm still here by your side." Blossom says before wiping the rest of Brick's Tears away..."Hey Brick...It's going to be fine." Blossom says before kissing his right cheek before Brick looks at her blushing..."Um...Blossy...Thank...Thank you." Brick says looking at her before looking at her pink Beautiful Attracting Eyes...he leans forward touching her lips...Blossom closes her eyes before leaning her head slightly forward to embrace the kiss...The Two let go..."You're the only one that understands me." Brick says looking at her Blossom looks at him..."That's not true, The Others understand but you have to give them time." Blossom says before taking Brick's hand and taking him back to home after school time was expired...Brick is taken to Blossom's house..."My Little Sister's still at School...Well Good because I hate her...The Little Junior Brat is always up to something." Blossom says before Brick looks at her..."I could Obliterate her or Knock her out cold if You really want me to...Sounds like a good plan right?" Brick says before Blossom backs away in fear..."WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA FIRE BOY!!!, She might be annoying and irritating but She's still my Beloved sister!!" Blossom says before Brick looks at her "I know It's just a possibility." Brick says before Blossom looks at him..."Thank Thank you for understanding...Brick." Blossom says before leaning forward and kissing Brick sharing a Passionate Kiss..Blossom's Little Sister Kasey gets shocked and disgusted by the Romance and throws her Backpack on the ground..."HEY YOU TWO!!" Kasey says before Brick lets go of her while holding her hands towards his chest..."KASEY AKATSUTSUMI, WHY ARE YOU INTERRUPTING OUR ROMA-" Blossom is shushed by Brick's hand over her mouth "Don't Get Angry Blossy..." Brick looks at her before she nods slowly..."Mmhm..." Blossom hums before Brick holds her hands close to him while pulling her head close to his chest..."HEY NO FAIR BLOSSOM YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND DIDN'T YOU?!?!?" Kasey shouts in Jealousy before Brick lets go of Blossom..."Like You're Old Enough to get one!, Kasey!" Blossom says before Kasey looks at her "But I can dream right?" Kasey says before looks at Brick..."But Seriously Who is this Guy?!" Kasey says before Blossom looks at him..."This is Brick Rowdyruff as you already know He is my Boyfriend." Blossom says before Kasey looks at her then grabbing a Newspaper..."Rowdyruff Isn't that the New Heroes in Town?" Kasey says looking at the Newspaper clearly titled THE ROWDY RUFFS DESTROY FUZZY AND SAVE THE POWERPUFFS!, "Ha...Blossom I knew you with Bubbles and Buttercup were so Weak You Girly Losers except Maybe for Buttercup who's slightly Boyish." Kasey says before Blossom gets infuriated and growls at Kasey "YOU ARE SO DISRESPECTFUL I MIGHT BE WEAK BUT BRICK AND THE OTHERS ARE STRONG SO AT LEAST THEY ARE REAL HEROES YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Blossom shouts before Brick smacks her across the back of her head...causing her to turn around in tears..."I said don't strain yourself...How-, Oh I'm sorry Blossom.." Brick says before hugging her in tears..."Brick Why did you hurt me I..." Blossom says before Brick puts his hand on her right cheek..."Don't Cry I'm sorry." Brick says before Blossom looks at her..."I forgive you." Blossom says before kissing his left cheek Brick then tears up and runs upstairs probably in a spare room and couch down in a corner crying..."DAMN IT!!" Brick shouts crying tears gliding down her cheeks..."Oh Brick...don't be sad...You just had your emotions get the better of you." Blossom says hugging him tightly before Brick looks at her..."I hurt you...again. I didn't want to...I...I don't want to hurt you!" Brick says before tearing up and Blossom puts her right cheek on Brick's left cheek..."I know Brick...It's okay...I already told you I forgive you." Blossom says before looking at Brick passionately..."You're nice you know that Blossom?, Thank you..." Brick says before looking at Blossom..."Well Brick...I love you and I would never hate you or hurt you..." Blossom says as she grabs Brick's right hand with her hands..."Let's go back..." Blossom says before pulling him back to her house..."You two took your sweet time..." Kasey says before Brick looks at her..."Can you stop bothering your Innocent Sister you Loser?" Brick asks before Kasey looks at him..."Well She is really weak to be honest...but at least You Rowdyruff Boys are strong...Powerpuffs were yesterday's news...Those Girls are worthless Scaredy Losers." Kasey says before Brick looks at her..."We're strong and They're weak That isn't a very fair comparison..." Brick says before Kasey looks at him..."Whatever I hope I get your Autographs of you Three Rowdyruffs." Kasey says before Brick looks at her..."You still can't insult my Precious Blossom just because you are obsessed with us Boys..." Brick says before Kasey points at Blossom..."Well She is a Weak soft Useless little Angel...a Worthless Dummy!" Kasey shouts before Blossom looks at her..."But I'm not stupid..." Blossom says crying before Brick looks at her and gets enraged walks up to Kasey enraged..."GRRRRRRR, JUST SHUT UP!!!" Brick shouts before Blossom gasps and looks at the hostile Brick..."BRICK DON'T!!" Blossom shouts before Brick glares at her..."Fine..." Brick says before he fire slaps Kasey burning her left cheek..."AWESOME He has Fire Powers!" Kasey says before looking at Brick..."This Brat is so stupid...OKAY THAT'S IT!!" Brick shouts before jabbing Kasey hard in the right cheek shattering the glass slightly..."OW!!!, THAT HURT!" Brick says before grabbing her shirt..."Brick Please let her go." Blossom says before looking at him..."I'm sorry." Brick replies before letting go of Kasey..."Again Even better I got smacked by Fire Boy!!" Kasey says before Brick glares at her and throws a Fireball from the Chimney towards her..."AH!!!!" Kasey shouts before getting pushed to the ground..."Brick Cut it out...You made your point and She's had enough so." Blossom says before pulling him back before Brick looks at her..."Listen Akatsutsumi You're only alive because She doesn't want to see me a Monster okay?!" Brick says before walking away holding Blossom's right hand..."Stupid as F*ck Kid." Brick says before looking at Blossom who smiles at him...then lays her head on his right shoulder which causes Brick to look at her snuggling head position...he blushes..."She's Cuddling..." Brick says before brushing her hair behind her ear...."But She is my girl...so no wonder she is so comfortable with me..." Brick says before Blossom grabs his right arm and takes her upstairs with her..."So There's one bed...Do you want to sleep with me?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at him..."Oh Sure." Brick says before Blossom cuddles on his right shoulder..."She is so cute." Brick says before pulling the blanket over them...Kasey however peaks through Blossom's Door..."So They have a love Affair...and they are sharing the same bed...I wonder if He can sense this rock coming." Kasey says before chucking a Rock at Brick's face but he raises his hand causing the rock to erase into flames..."So He can sense this..." Kasey says before she grabs a Bottle and throws it over Brick's Forehead it smacks his forehead and he screams waking up..."GAH...WHAT THE F*CK?!, WHY DID YOU THROW THAT WEAKENING BOTTLE AT MY FOREHEAD?!" Brick asks before Kasey backs away confused "I didn't mean to..." Kasey says before Brick glares at her "THIS IS NOT A JOKE YOU SILLY!!!" Brick shouts before looking at her..."Okay...I'm sorry!!" Kasey says before running away before Blossom wakes up to see Brick's Forehead wound..."What Happened?, Are you alright?" Blossom says before quickly grabbing the bandages and wrapping the Bandages around his forehead after healing it with Alcoholic Water..."Now Please rest...Let it get better." Blossom says before kissing his right cheek..."Thank you...Blossom." Brick says before his blood stops bleeding Blossom takes off the Bandage and his head bruise is gone..."He healed fast...Wow...so Amazing." Blossom says before looks at Brick then he smile at her..."Why are you always smiling at me?" Brick says before Blossom touches his right cheek with her left hand..."Because I really love you." Blossom says before snuggling into his chest...Brick turns her onto himself to hug her tightly..."Goodnight Blossom." Brick says before Blossom looks at him..."Goodnight my Bri-" Blossom says before Kasey opens the door and peeks at them..."KASS STOP IT!!!m YOU RUINED MY MOMENT WITH BRICK YOU BRAT!!!" Blossom shouts looking at Kasey..."I want to have a boyfriend too...You Rowdyruff Boy are strong." Kasey says before Brick glares at her "You enjoy my painful smacks so how about I just kill you...right now?" Brick asks powering up his red and blue energy causing the windows to shatter..."Brick Don't!" Blossom says pulling his arm before Brick punches Kasey but she dodges causing a quarter of the room to rumble and crack..."I I'm sorry..." Kasey says crying before Blossom keeps pulling on Brick's arm..."You are scaring her that is my little sister." Blossom says before Brick looks at her..."She's Annoying!!" Brick says before looking at Blossom..."I know Just...Ignore her." Blossom says holding his hand...The two get back in bed together...falling fast asleep...the Next morning Brick and Blossom wake up next to each other..."Sweetie Hey...Morning." Brick says looking at her...Blossom is still asleep before Brick holds her under his chest hugging her "I said Morning..." Brick says brushing her hair out of the way...before Blossom lays her head on Brick's Chest..."Morning Darling." Blossom says before Brick blushes while giggling...Suddenly Blossom's Pink Compact starts beeping..."Blossom You're awake...We need you in the lab...Is Brick with you?" Ken asks before Blossom looks at him...Brick quickly swipes the Compact "What's Up?" Brick asks before Blossom raises her hands towards Brick "Careful that Might Break!" Blossom warns before Brick looks at Ken "What do you need me for?" Brick asks before Ken through the screen crosses his arms..."You'll see just get here!!" Ken says before Brick grabs Blossom's hand gives her back to Z Compact and puts his fingers on his forehead "Let's go!" Brick says before the Two Teleport to the lab falling down on the ground..."Oh look who's here early." Butch says before Bubbles looks at Blossom "Look It's miss I love Brick so much!!!" Bubbles says before Blossom looks at her "Bubbles!!, You're embarrassing me!" Blossom says before Bubbles giggles "Whatever Lover Girl." Buttercup says before Brick glares at them "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!" Boomer shouts before picking up a Paddle Ball "WAIT THAT THING COSTS 5$!!" Ken says before Boomer picks it up paddling it towards Butch's Face..."I had one of these...Hey Butch you see this Bro?" Boomer asks before Butch backs away shielding his face "Um...Can you maybe...not?" Butch asks before Boomer keeps doing so..."Nah Come on It's fun...Just try it." Boomer says before Butch looks at him "Boomer cut it Out!" Butch says before Boomer looks at him "What's Wrong Butch?, Can't Sharingan this Magical Paddle Ball?!?!?" Boomer says before throwing it at Butch's face breaking it and snapping the ball off the Stick..."Oh Great Job you F*CKFACE...You broke Ken's Toy!!" Boomer says before Butch glares at him "I DIDN'T BREAK IT, LIAR!!" Butch says before glaring at Boomer..."Yes You did...You threw it in my face!" Boomer says before Butch looks at him "I DID NOT!!" Butch shouts before Boomer looks at him..."You broke it!" Boomer says before Butch looks at him "WHAT THE F*CK BOOMER I BROKE IT?!?!?" Butch shouts before pushing him back..."Whoa Chill out man..." Boomer says before Brick glares at them "BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH!!" Brick shouts before his fire throws them both to the window..."Oh good going you made our leader Mad." Boomer says before Butch looks at him "DUDE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Butch says before slapping Boomer at his back head..."But You did It!!" Boomer shouts while holding his head wound..."NO I DIDN'T!!!" Butch shouts before tackling Boomer but he punches his left cheek...Butch grabs his blue tank top and thrusts him to the window...."Hey YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Brick shouts before Boomer looks at Butch..."Hey Look you made Brick angry again!" Boomer says before Butch looks at him "SHUT THE F*CK UP BOOMER!!!" Butch says before pushing him to the ground..."Guys I said Enough!!" Brick shouts before pushing them both back to the ground...Blossom gets up from the couch and holds Brick back..."Wait...Brick Calm down please." Blossom says holding back Brick's arm..."But...They..." Brick says before Blossom pulls on his arm again..."It's okay...It's okay..." Blossom says with slight tears before Brick looks at her..."Blossom..." Brick says before putting his right hand on her left cheek..."Don't Cry...Please..." Brick says before tearing up himself..."Brick...I'm sorry I didn't mean to sadden you." Blossom says before hugging him under her chest..."I'm Sorry..." Brick says before crying like crazy..."Blossom is he okay?" Bubbles asks before Blossom looks at him "Bubbles It's fine, I will handle it." Blossom says before Brick stops crying..."I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get angry...I'm so Sorry...." Brick cries before looks at Blossom..."I forgive you...I'll always forgive you...You mean so much to me." Blossom says before Brick looks at her..."Why?" Brick says before looking at Blossom..."Because I love you...." Blossom says smiling at Brick...Brick pulls Blossom closer before leaning forward kissing her...Blossom returns the kiss...before the two pull back...Buttercup watches and turns away in disgust "EWWWWW!!!!" Buttercup says before covering her mouth "Stop Kissing...Please!!!" Buttercup adds before Blossom turns to Buttercup "But Buttercup I love him...so much." Blossom says before Buttercup looks at her in disgust..."It's still Gross I hate this Lovey Dovey stuff also you and your Romance..." Buttercup says before covering her eyes..."Why?, I love him...Please..." Blossom says with tears before Brick hugs her "hey Buttercup shut up, Go away!" Brick shouts before she gets scared and backs away..."Okay Jeez..." Buttercup says before she walks away..."Oh Thank you Brick..." Blossom says under Brick's Arms snuggling her head into his chest..."Anytime My precious Blossy...I love you..." Brick says before Blossom giggles "Bricky my love." Blossom says before Bubbles looks at them cuddling together..."Awww you two are so good together, Also We're going to this new Restaurant called Townsville All Food Central...It's a good place to eat You want to come? It just opened..." Bubbles says before Blossom looks at her..."Is Buttercup coming?" Blossom asks before Bubbles looks at her "Yeah but she did not like it, Boomer and Butch are also coming...YAY All six of us are together YAY...The Whole Team is going!!" Bubbles cheers before Blossom giggles before Buttercup crosses her arms..."Bubbles Don't force me to go I don't want to." Buttercup says before Bubbles looks at her..."Come on It'll be fun." Bubbles says before Butch looks at Boomer "Should we go too?" Butch asks before Boomer looks at him and shrugs...The Six walk out of the lab...then Fly to the city and they finally arrive at Townsville All Food Central...Brick pays for their table and the place is like a buffet...The Six get separate food...Brick freaks out at Blossom's Diet of Sweets and Cake..."Hey Hey Sweetie you can't have that much candy that's a load of unhealthy!!" Brick says guiding Blossom through foods which she gets confused..."Sorry You don't like me eating candy?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her..."Not So much sweets I don't want you to have a tooth ache and cavities." Brick says before looking at Blossom eating an apple..."Oh It's nice of you to feel concerned but don't worry I'll be fine." Blossom says before Bubbles looks at Blossom "Blossom He's kind of right You do eat unhealthy daily...when are you gonna have your fruits?, and No Yogurt doesn't count." Bubbles says before Blossom looks at her..."But I love sweets...they taste good." Blossom says before Buttercup crosses her arms "Come on Blossom you say that for every sweet!!" Buttercup says before snatching her plate away "HEY!!" Blossom shouts trying to get it back but Buttercup slaps her across her face..."No more Sweets and unhealthy!!" Buttercup shouts before Blossom grabs the plate and eats more..."I GIVE UP!" Buttercup shouts before slamming her fist on the desk before Brick eats a Watermelon..."I don't really want to eat anything with sugar." Brick says before grabbing a Energy Drink Bottle and drinking it finishing it quickly..."Unless it's soda." Brick says before Blossom finishes her plate of cake...then another 15 year old Boy with spiky black hair passes by and goes over to Brick's table...Blossom goes to throw out her plate before going back to her table...Blossom then peacefully lays on Brick's right shoulder...The 15 year old Man looks at the Six..."You guys are a team?" The Guy asks before Brick looks at him "Yeah...Now Who are you?" Brick asks before The Guy looks at him "Well My name is Aiden...I was not given a last name so yeah." Aiden says before looking at Blossom..."Hey...You 5 got a Cutie with you." Aiden says before Brick growls at him..."What me?, Um...Thank you?" Blossom says before Aiden looks at her "Would you like to go out with me?" Aiden asks before Blossom looks at him "I'm sorry but I have a Boyfriend." Blossom says before Aiden looks at her "Why not?, we could have a bright future together." Aiden says before Blossom looks at him..."But I already love someone else." Blossom reassures before Aiden looks at her "but It isn't wrong to try right?" Aiden says before Brick growls and slams the desk "QUIT HITTING ON MY GIRL!!!" Brick shouts before fire starts to spread the room..."Brick Wait!" Blossom says before Aiden glares at Brick..."You know I don't mind dating your Girlfriend, It was her choice...Are you Jealous?" Aiden asks before Brick clenches his fist...before Bubbles and Buttercup look at him shocked..."Uh Oh..." Bubbles says before Buttercup shivers in terror "Brick is going to use his powers!" Buttercup says before Brick punches Aiden that his nose bleeds and he holds the wound "OW!!" Aiden says before Brick grabs him and slams him on the table...then slams him against a wall..."Blossom...is mine." Brick says in rage while choking Aiden causing him to cough..."You..." Aiden says before Brick looks at him..."Listen A*Shole stay away from Blossom or I'll kill you!!" Brick says before slamming Aiden against a wall again cracking it...Brick finally lets go with a glare of rage in his eyes..."I was just saying that your girl is kind of pretty." Aiden says before Brick glares at him "ONLY I CAN SAY IF SHE'S PRETTY OR NOT!!!" Brick shouts before punching him again but Blossom stops him..."Brick!, Please don't...Let him...go, I don't like him...You know I would never date anyone else." Blossom says before Brick looks at her..."Blo...Bloss...som." Brick says before his aura disappears and changes back to blue...but reverts to red as he glares at Aiden..."YOU'RE ONLY ALIVE BECAUSE OF HER!!" Brick shouts before pushing Aiden through the wall but Blossom pulls Brick's back collar of his Red T Shirt..."It's over Brick...Please." Blossom says before sitting down with him before snuggling onto his right shoulder...Brick moves a strand of Blossom's orange hair behind her ear..."Is She asleep?, Maybe she's still awake but..." Brick says looking at the apparently awake Blossom...who kisses Brick's left cheek...."I'm Tired can I sleep on you please?" Blossom says before Brick moves her hair behind her ear..."Yeah It's okay..." Brick says before Blossom falls asleep on Brick's right shoulder..."Awwww...." Bubbles says before Buttercup covers her eyes and turns away in disgust..."Ewwwwww!!" Buttercup shouts before covering her mouth in disgust as well...The Team finally get tired and head back "Alright Let's go back Home." Buttercup says before The Boys nod and The 5 Walk to the Exit while Brick carries the Sleeping Blossom to the Exit..."She looks like she's out cold." Butch says before Boomer looks at her "She must really be sleepy then." Bubbles says before Brick continues to carry her to their house..."She looks like an Angel when she's asleep." Brick says before laying her down on her bed...and then Brick takes off her bow and unties her hair causing it to lay down on the bed..."Blossom...I'm so glad that we're together..." Brick says before Blossom turns over..."I am also Glad...Darling." Blossom says while she's sleeping before Brick lays down beside her and the two sleep...the Next Morning the two look at each other hugging..."Good Morning my Powerpuff..." Brick says before Blossom giggles before snuggling into him..."Good Morning Sweetheart." Blossom says before Butch suddenly appears and slams open the door..."WHAT THE HELL BUTCH?!?" Brick shouts before Butch looks behind him..."Oh Boomer's kind of late so He sent me..." Butch says before Boomer runs in the room..."Hey Man!!" Boomer says before Butch looks at him..."Hey BOOMER?!?" Butch says before looking at Brick and Blossom..."So Ken has a Problem in the lab we all need to get there." Butch says before Blossom and Brick move away from each other..."Alright We'll be there." Brick says before he runs but Blossom pulls on his arm..."Will we ever be alone together again?" Blossom asks before Brick looks at her..."Don't worry..." Brick says before hugging Blossom...Brick, Butch and Boomer leaves Blossom's House to go to the lab...Blossom after seeing Brick go starts to form tears as they drip onto her bed...Buttercup and Bubbles get over to her house and see her crying..."Hey Blossom?, What's Wrong?" Bubbles says before Blossom looks at her..."Brick left me." Blossom says before crying more..."Blossom Brick Loves you, He'll come back for you don't worry." Bubbles says before Blossom holds her hands to her heart..."I hope so." Blossom says wiping her tears then Bubbles and Buttercup take Blossom to the lab to see Brick...after arriving to the lab Blossom hugs Brick on sight..."Oh Brick!!" Blossom says smiling before Brick positions Blossom's head to his chest..."Hey Sweetie." Brick says rubbing her hair up and down..."She's so Beautiful." Brick thinks before kissing her forehead...The Two lean forward kissing before pulling back their lips..."Mm-Mwah!" Blossom shouts before looking at Brick and hugging him..."Okay Ken Why did you need us?" Brick says before Ken looks at him..."Well Our Chemical Z is kind of infected by Some Dark Aura which doesn't make sense because I thought Dark and Light Energy do not mix and one prevails over the other..." Ken says before Brick looks at the Container..."Let me see." Brick looks at the Container...Brick raises his hand slightly and his hair starts swishing side to side before extracting the darkness and blowing it up with his red energy..."Okay Is it fine now?" Brick asks before Ken scans the Container it is somehow stable..."Yeah It's fine." Ken says before Blossom hugs Brick..."Oh Brick!!, You're so Cool...I love you so much!" Blossom says while hugging Brick in her arms..."Your Arms are so soft and Beautiful...Let go I'm going to sleep in your arms if you don't let go." Brick says before Blossom lets go "Oh...Sorry!" Blossom says before blushing...Buttercup scolds them again..."Lovebirds come on stop making out and holding hands you lovey dovey couple." Buttercup says before Blossom looks at her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Moment with Rooftop Romance...Although I think the epic part was when Ninjas chase Brick and he did the Agility and Spiderman Stuff...pretty Dope...Also, I think Their First Kiss was really beautiful...Like I said about those Ninjas...Brick rushing in to save Blossom was the second Epic...since he had a Trail of Fire...and He kills the Ninjas...Also...Brick's Fire Power is so cool...

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention that Brick is controlling his powers while at the same time maintaining his Romance with Blossom...The Form is like Naruto's One Tailed Chakra sharp nails long ones and sharp teeth...also Brick here will explain that He was always on the good side and makes a promise to Bloss (Nickname) that he will protect her no matter what...It is kind of bad since that meant hurting people along the way...If he controls it It end up like Naruto's Controlled Nine Tails activating it at will...kind of like popping it on to himself like Super Saiyan Goku...


End file.
